Total Drama Tropic
by Zibster
Summary: On a luxurious Caribbean Island, 24 very down-to-earth teens battle for a grand prize of 500,000 dollars. Strength and wits class as the contestants manipulate each other to ensure their personal victory. (19/24 Contestants Remaining) REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, CRITIQUES, VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!
1. Chapter 1: Episode 1

It was a particularly cool night on Vinta Island. There was a faint breeze blowing eastward. A lone figure stood on the edge of the dock eyeing the reddish-purple sunset. The man was tapping his foot off of the creaking plank of wood nearest the water in a particularly irritated manner.

" _Where are they"_ he thought to himself. He eyed his wristwatch; it read 8:19. " _I was told the first of the contestants would be arriving by 7:30, but no of course not. It better not be much longer. I have more exciting things I could- and should- be doing."_ The camera positioned in front of him had been running for a while already and the filming needed to begin.

Not much after the man thought these things to himself, a loud horn blared out from the ocean signaling the first arrival of the show. The man looked eagerly out into the sunlit water and saw a small tugboat approaching the dock with modest speed. The boat took only a little bit longer before it docked on the left side of the wooden stairs of the dock. The captain honked the horn two times in rapid succession, as if to say "hello" to the man on the dock.

The man on the dock waved and smiled back as a girl stepped off of the boat and climbed off of the steps toward the man. The girl was African-American and wore a yellow two-piece outfit with a pair of comfortable black sandals. Her reddish-brown hair began to get caught in front of her eyes as she made her way to confront the man on the dock.

"Welcome to Vinta Island!" the man exclaimed. "I'm Lance Turner, the host of this season of Total Drama. And who might you be?"

"Monique. Pleasure to meet you," the girl said with a genuine smile as she shook Lance's hand. "So, I don't see anyone else here. Does that mean I'm the first to arrive?"

"That would indeed be correct. While I stay here to introduce the rest of the contestants, feel free to walk over to the campfire area we have set up down this path," Lance said as he gestured toward the fire pit area.

Monique nodded and carried her luggage and took a seat of a small stump on the end of the ring of stumps.

As Lance turned his focus out toward the ocean once more, he witnessed Monique's boat heading offshore at the sunset's horizon, only to be replaced with an identical boat coming toward the island. As the second boat docked in the same place as the first, a tall boy with shaggy blond hair walked up onto the dock and towards Lance. He seemed to walk with a sense of being "out of it" as he trudged his worn orange high tops, which matched his shirt, along the creaking wooden boards.

"Welcome to Vinta Island!" Lance exclaimed with the same enthusiasm as before. "My name is Lance, and I'm the host of this season of Total Drama. And who might you be?"

"Bram," the boy said with a very groggy voice. "Where should I put this stuff I brought?"

"Follow this path toward the fire pit and wait for everyone else to arrive. Thank you."

Bram trudged down the path, kicking dirt up and began to scratch his arm sporadically as he sat down on a fallen log and looked disinterestedly at the ground.

By this time a new boat had arrived and rather tall girl had gotten her and her baggage onto the dock. She walked down the wooden planks with the noticeable sway of her hips. Her shoulder length orange hair flowed in the breeze and her tight white crop top and olive green jeans complemented her figure very well. She walked until she was right in front on Lance.

"Hey, I'm Rowena. I assume you're the host?" the girl said.

"You'd be correct with that assumption. Welcome to Vinta Island, the location for this season of Total Drama. I'm Lance," Lance responded. "Please walk down this path towards the campfire. There should be two others already there."

Rowena nodded and carried her bags and took a seat on the log next to Bram. "Are you excited?" she asked.

Bram looked at her with bloodshot eyes and shrugged indifferently.

Rowena was taken aback a bit and made her way over to Monique and started a conversation.

By this point, a new boat was only a few yards from the dock. A shorter Asian girl stood up and waited for the boat to settle before she climbed the stairs. Her long black ponytail waved in the breeze as she walked her rolling suitcases over the planks.

"Welcome to the island, and more importantly, the newest Season of Total Drama. I'm the host, Lance. And you are…?"

"Angelica, it's a pleasure. So when does the excitement begin?" the girl inquired.

"Well, we have to get through all 24 contestants, and you're only the fourth to arrive, so it'll be a bit. Please, feel free to follow this path toward the campfire area. Everyone else should be there," Lance noted.

Angelica rolled her two suitcases down the dirt path towards the others. She was thankful that her green long-sleeved shirt and black pants weren't too hot for the current weather. She took a seat on a stump away from the other three. She looked over and saw Monique and Rowena talking.

"Hi," Angelica said in a slightly unsure way as she introduced herself to Monique and Rowena.

"Hey," Rowena answered. "I'm Rowena, and this is Monique," she said as Monique waved to Angelica.

"What's your name?" Monique asked.

"Angelica. …Hey, do I know you from somewhere. You look really familiar," Angelica asked Monique.

"Well, not personally … I don't think, but there's a really embarrassing video of me that went viral. I'm that one girl who got attacked by those chickens." Monique admitted with a chuckle.

Rowena and Angelica both gasped. "Wait, that's you?! I've seen that video quite a few times," Rowena said.

"Geez, how did you recover? Those claws must've sharp," Angelica noted.

"It was rough, but after using a special prescription lotion, the healing didn't take so long. I just don't want anything like that to repeat on this show. I probably just jinxed it… oops," Monique said with a laugh.

Rowena and Angelica laughed as well.

A new boat had replaced Angelica's at this point and a short guy with large glasses and a gray turtleneck sweater under a large white overcoat stood in front of Lance.

"The name's Carson. You're the host. Blah, blah, blah. I know the deal," the boy drawled as he walked past Lance. "I'll be down this path if you need me, bye."

Lance looked a bit offended, but brushed it off and ignored Carson.

Carson walked the path and sat as far away from the others at the fire pit area. He pulled out his phone from one of the deep coat pockets and began to nonchalantly browse his social media. He looked up after a while and looked at the others: the three girls were still talking and Bram was sitting on the log, drawing random designs in the dirt.

Bram looked up and noticed three new people at the campfire area. " _Have I really been out of it for this long. Well, this is what I get for playing it safe and leaving the weed at my house. Ugh this already sucks,"_ he thought to himself. He contemplated joining a conversation, but didn't really want to get up.

Lance once again looked out over the dock. His watch read almost 8:40 and he wasn't even a quarter of the way through the introductions. This was going to be a long night.

As he looked up from his watch a new boat sped through the water and made it to the dock in modest time. " _Maybe this won't be as long as I thought, as long as it's at this speed. Don't jinx yourself,"_ Lance thought to himself.

A girl of average height stepped off of the boat with her luggage and stepped up onto the creaking planks. She walked with a feeling of confidence, as her black, shoulder-length hair blew into her purple shirt. She had rather fair skin that contrasted somewhat with her hair color. She smiled as she stopped in front of Lance.

"Welcome to Vinta Island, but more importantly, the newest season of Total Drama. I'm Lance, the host," he greeted with a genuine grin.

"Hello," the girl said with a similarly returned smile. "I'm Michelle. When do we start with the challenges?" she asked.

"Not likely for a while. You're the sixth out of 24 total to arrive, so yeah. You're going to have to wait a bit," he said while gesturing towards the path. "Walk down there, please. Wait with the others at the campfire area."

"Will do," Michelle responded as she carried her two bags. As she sat down on a log next to Bram's, Lance's voice seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Attention, first quarter of contestants: to the left of the fire pit area, you'll notice a shed-type building. This is your confessional for the season. Feel free to use it now, later, or whenever, if it at all, to tell the viewers what's on your mind. There's 100% security, so there's no harm in your words. Well, that's a lie, but no one else will hear what you have to say. I'm out," Lance detailed through a PA system.

Immediately, the six campers formed a line to test out the confessional.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Monique:** This show should be a blast to compete in. Should be. There are just so many questions I have, though, and I don't want to fall behind or anything. Let's just hope I end up remembered for this and not that damn chicken video. (She chuckles and sighs)

 **Rowena:** This'll definitely be a summer to remember, that's for sure. I just need to get my game plan down early and I should be all right. Besides, being sociable can't hurt, right?

 **Carson:** Well, I can't say that any of the other people here have as much sheer class as I do, but being cocky isn't the way to go about expressing my thoughts. I guess I can passively enjoy this show. I guess.

 **Angelica** : I don't think it's much of an overstatement to say that I get along with Rowena and Monique. Though, everyone plays each other here, so I just need to stay level-headed and take things with a grain of salt and I'll be golden.

 **Bram:** Hmm, not bringing anything to get a high off of to this island seems like a mistake, huh. Well, I guess winning the prize money will suffice, but it'll be a rocky journey that's for sure.

 **Michelle:** (She shows the camera a notepad full of writing and things crossed out) So, yeah, I've been planning my time on the island for long, long time. Not to stroke my own ego, but I've had some pretty nice ideas, if I do say so myself. Now, onto the hard part: actually applying my ideas. Where to start: alliances? Eh, why not.

* * *

After walking back to the dock from using the PA system, Lance took his place back at the dock. Just moments later, a boat appeared over the horizon and docked in the usual place.

Soon after, a tall, thin boy came off of the boat and stepped onto the dock holding just one bag. His baggy purple sweatshirt hood was blowing behind his short hair quite rapidly due to the increasing wind speeds.

"Hello, camper!" Lance exclaimed. "Welcome to Vinta Island, the home of this season of Total Drama. I'm Lance, the host, and you are?"

"Sebastian," the boy responded with a slight smile. "Is there a place I can put my bag?"

"Not yet, as not everyone's here yet, but follow this dirt path and wait at the campsite."

Sebastian politely nodded and took his bag and walked down the path. Once he walked into the campsite, he took a seat on a stump off to the right by itself. He noticed few conversations, but he decided to just sit and wait by himself.

Lance looked out a saw a boat approaching rapidly, slicing the ocean seemingly in half. A tall, very muscular boy wearing a light blue tank top and black shorts got out of the boat and jumped all of the way from the boat to the edge of the dock in one stride. He carried his suitcases and motioned towards Lance.

"Sup, the name's Devin," the boy told Lance. "Where does this crap go?"

"Just walk down the path toward the campsite. My name's Lance, by the way."

Devin nodded and jogged off and took a seat next to Bram on the log.

"Hey, bro, what's good?" Devin asked Bram.

"Uhh, I don't know really. Not much I guess. I guess it's polite to ask what's up with you." Bram returned.

"Well I'm glad you asked, dude. I'm just trying to get my mind focused on winning this game. I mean, I don't think anyone would top my strength here, so I'll use that as for as it can take me," Devin explained.

"Well I guess that's good for you. I need to go walk around or something; I'm really not feeling too great," Bram said as he got off up paced around the perimeter of the stumps and logs.

Back at the dock, a tall, thin girl wearing a brown and white school uniform faced Lance.

"Hi, I'm Liv," the girl said shyly.

"Hello, I'm Lance and this is Vinta Island," Lance responded. "Please take your bags down this dirt path and wait with the other campers."

Liv took her bags and walked toward the camp. She gave the other contestants a polite wave and a smile and took a seat by herself and sat cross-legged waiting for the show to begin.

A few seconds later, a new boat had docked at the pier and a new camper walked up to the deck with his luggage. He was of Arabic descent and was very attractive. He walked with toward Lance with almost a sense of pompousness.

"Hello, camper. This is Vinta Island, where the season of Total Drama will be taking place. I'm Lance, and you are?" Lance greeted.

"Greetings, dear sir," the boy said. "My name is Adrian."

"Nice meeting you, Adrian. Please follow the path; it'll lead you to where you'll be waiting with others for the rest of the cast."

Adrian walked down toward the path and took a look at the waiting campers. He decided to go sit next to the group of Rowena, Monique, and Angelica.

"Hello, ladies," he said with charm. "What might your names be?"

The girls all introduced themselves eagerly, but Rowena inched closer to Adrian and began to have a conversation separate from Angelica and Monique.

"Uh, maybe it's best that we leave them alone," Monique noted to Angelica.

Angelica nodded as she and Monique went and sat near Michelle and Carson.

"You're really cute, you know that?" Rowena admitted to Adrian.

"Trust me," Adrian said with a smirk, "I've been told before. Numerous times, in fact."

"Well, I mean, I doubt anyone would lie to you about that. So, if you had to say just one thing for an answer, what would your biggest advantage be in this show?" Rowena inquired.

"Well, I don't think people will vote out someone as good looking as me," he said in a cocky manner. "And if I would, hopefully the viewers would want me back in, so I have that as a very unlikely possibility. So, yeah, I'd say looks are my advantage."

Rowena nodded and they continued their conversation.

A few seconds later, a girl wearing a baggy black hooded robe stood in the front of all of the other campers. She made her way toward the fire pit in the center of the stumps and logs and pulled out a match to light the fire.

"Heheheheh," she chuckled to herself as she viewed the fire.

Suddenly the PA system crackled and Lance began to speak.

"Helena, I told you to just go sit and wait, did I not? The lighting of the first fire was supposed to be the opening ceremony, but no, of course not. Put it out, now," Lance said with a strong hint of frustration.

Helena sighed, sounding quite ticked off, and found a bucket, which she carried to and from the ocean and put out the fire. She then took a seat in the grass behind all of the other logs and stumps.

By this time, another contestant, this one a stocky blond boy, was conversing with Lance.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Landon," Lance said. "Please make your way to the fire pit behind me."

"Aight," Landon responded as he walked off and sat next to Michelle.

Michelle turned around and smiled politely at Landon.

"So, how long have you been waiting here?" Landon asked.

"Too long. Way too long for my liking," Michelle responded.

While Landon and Michelle were conversing, Lance went over to the PA system and made a similar announcement about the confessional. The next 6 campers all eagerly made their way over.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Liv:** So this show _seems_ fun, but it really brings out the worst in people. I really want to try to not double-cross anyone at all so my name never gets any bad mentions from anyone else.

 **Devin:** Okay, so if anyone else arrives here with a better physique than I have, I'll be stunned. While by physical capability makes me a threat later on, I'll just work round that by winning invincibility every time. It can't be that hard.

 **Helena:** Ugh, why does Lance have to spite me? I'm obviously not going to win this game, but as long as I'm a thorn in Lance's side, I'll be happy. Quite happy, indeed.

 **Landon:** I'm still not sure exactly what my real prowess in this game is, but if I stay relatively unnoticed and join alliances I know I won't be anyone's main target. But who can I _really_ trust in an alliance here?

 **Adrian:** So yeah, I'm the best looking guy here, hands down. There can't be many girls here that would want someone like me gone, and the ones that do will just have to go before I do. Simple.

 **Sebastian:** I'm a genuinely good person, so maybe I'm not best suited for a show like this. But I'm sure that I'll make friends and even if I don't make it real far, then so what. This is meant to be a fun summer, so I won't ruin that promise that I made myself.

* * *

Landon and Michelle continued to talk as another boy, this one Asian walked his way into the firepit area and sat on the log closest to where Helena was. He began to get up to go talk as he noticed something inching closer to his belongings. He turned around and saw Helena crouching behind a stump adjacent to the log.

"Um, what are you doing with my stuff?" he asked.

Helena ignored him and opened his smallest bag and read the label inside.

"Well, Felix, is it? I'm starving and since you were leaving your stuff here I assumed you wouldn't notice if I took some of your food. But I didn't plan this all out well enough, _apparently_."

Felix scoffed and snatched his bags and went over toward Liv. Helena walked back into the brush behind the campsite.

Back at the dock, Lance took another look at his watch. It read 9:34.

" _This is taking too long,"_ Lance thought to himself. " _I guess if I call the producers they'll be able to speed up the arrivals."_

As this glanced up towards the water, he saw two boats coming in close succession. They both docked at the same time and 2 contestants came on the dock. The first was a tall Hispanic boy with a red t-shirt and black shorts, and the second one was an average height Caucasian girl wearing a pink t-shirt and black leggings.

"Hey, I'm Henrique," the boy said. "You're Lance?"

"That's right just make your way down the path behind me towards the campsite."

As Henrique walked down the path, the girl introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Sabrina," she said cheerfully. "I guess I'll go follow him, right?"

Lance nodded and Sabrina followed Henrique.

"Heyyy, Henrique," Sabrina said. "How's it going?"

"Umm, fine I guess… why do you care?"

"I just want to get to know the people that I'll be spending the summer with. That's all."

"Well, you should go get to know the others," Henrique said as he sat down on a stump. He saw Sabrina walk away and sighed in relief.

Another boat was docked at this time and two more contestants exited.

A girl with short brown hair and a blue and white sundress went up to Lance.

"The people working at the other dock are getting tired because it's so late so their stuffing us on together to save time," the girl said.

"Well that's good news for everyone then," Lance noted. "And you are?"

"Emily, it's a pleasure," she said with elegance and made her way down the path.

The boy who boated with Emily introduced himself as Xavier. He was a shorter boy of Native American descent.

Xavier followed Emily down the path and sat down next to Monique and Angelica.

"Hey ladies," he said almost comically.

"Oh, … hey," Monique responded. "Um, who are you?"

"Xavier. I'm excited to be here, as I assume you all are also."

At this time, a short, curvaceous Hispanic girl walked down the path and sat down next Bram, who moved away from the rest of the other.

"Hey I'm Daniella," she said.

"Hello," Bram responded indifferently and callously.

"Hey, I'm trying to make a kind gesture, so it'd be nice if you were respectful of that," she retorted.

"Well, I'm not going to lie and act like I care about what you have to say right now. Sorry."

Daniella, offended, stormed away and sat next to Felix and Liv.

Lance made a third confessional announcement on the PA system, and the 6 most recent contestants headed over.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Sabrina:** I'm a very friendly person, so that should come in handy here. Some people have the nerve to call me nosy, which is _obviously_ false, but I'm going to play as a fake version of myself here. If people get annoyed, then too bad for them.

 **Felix:** I'm very intelligent. You can ask pretty much anyone from my school and they'll agree. Sometimes that can be someone's major flaw on a show like this, but I'm confident that it won't make a difference because I've been planning for this show for what feels like an eternity. I'm not going down early.

 **Emily:** I come from a very wealthy family, so the money isn't really a driving factor for me. I go to school with a bunch of filthy rich snobs, so above all else, I want to make friends who are real and have genuine personality. That can't be too much to ask.

 **Daniella:** I would definitely describe myself as a matchmaker. This show's drama thrives on romance, so I feel like I'll only be helping the producers. Now, who would make a cute couple? Michelle and Landon? Hmm, maybe. What about Henrique and someone? Hmmm…

 **Henrique:** I'm a sarcastic person. Naturally, that means sometimes people take me seriously when they shouldn't. Could that hurt me? Sure. Will it? I hope not. Besides, I just know that I'm not the one here with the worst personality.

 **Xavier:** There are plenty of okay people here I think. I'm being honest here: no one can be friends with everyone so that's the one thing you don't want to be. I don't want to be an invisibly player, but then again: someone who's out of sight is out of mind. Did that sound philosophic? It better have.

* * *

After Xavier left the confessional, another boat docked and this time, three campers stepped out on the dock with their belongings.

A boy with short-cut blond hair introduced himself to Lance.

"Greetings, I am Otto. Nice to meet you," the boy said in a German accent.

"Hello, Otto," Lance responded, as he gestured Otto down the path. "Welcome to Total Drama!"

A short, skinny girl with a tight black outfit and obnoxiously red lipstick walked passed Lance.

"I'm Lara. I get the idea," she said as she followed behind Otto.

The third contestant from that boat walked up to Lance. He was a small, thin African-American boy with faded clothing and two small bags walked up to Lance.

"Hi," the boy said quietly. "I'm Jaime. I guess I'll just follow them."

Lance nodded and Jaime walked toward the campsite. As he sat down on a stump by himself, he looked around and saw pretty much everyone conversing. Even Lara and Otto were already talking to Carson and Devin, respectively. Not long after, Liv and Felix walked over to him and introduced themselves.

"Hey, we couldn't help but notice that you were sitting all by yourself and we thought we'd join you. Is that okay?" Liv asked.

"Sure," Jaime said with a smile as he talked to Felix and Liv.

Lance looked down at his watch one more time. It read 10:02. " _Not bad,"_ he thought. " _Maybe we'll be ready to go at 10:30. Maybe._ "

One final boat containing the final contestants arrived on the dock. The first to walk out was an average height girl wearing a yellow blouse and black jean shorts with a plain gray suitcase.

"Hi, I'm Shayli," she introduced.

"Welcome to Vinta Island; please make your way down the path and wait with the others."

The next contestant, this one a rotund boy with shaggy brown hair made his way to Lance. He was chewing a chocolate bar, so instead of waiting to finish chewing, he simply walked right past Lance and mumbled "Tom."

Lance rolled his eyes and greeted the 24th and final contestant. She had pastel pink hair tied into a bun with a choker and a dated outfit.

"I'm Lotus, by the way," she said without even acknowledging Lance and wheeled her inefficiently-shaped floral suitcase towards the campsite. Eager to kick off the season he followed Lotus and met the 24 contestants at the campsite.

"Before we start," he began, "if you haven't used the confessional yet, go do that now. Quickly." As he finished his announcement the last 6 to arrive went to use the confessional.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Tom:** I'm not a hard worker. Or a super trustworthy friend. Nor do I have any real skills. Why exactly did I sign up for this show?

 **Lara:** The word edgy has such a joke of a connotation nowadays. But, that's the best word to describe how I am and how I'll play the game. I take risks and I say what I feel. If people don't like it, then they shouldn't pay attention.

 **Shayli:** I've been told that I'm a forgettable person. I don't wear the newest fashion, I don't have a car that's considered "cool", and I certainly don't have the "coolest" friends. But from what I can tell, people like me do well in this game, so, yeah, there's that.

 **Jaime:** Coming from an undesirable childhood didn't really give me an equal treatment to pretty much everyone else my age. On the other hand, I'm used to living with less. The sympathy that people give to people like me won't hurt either.

 **Lotus:** There are no cultured people on this show I swear. Yeah, not everyone on this show can be as productive member of society as I am, but some of these people here are just so irrelevant that thinking about them hurts me. I just need to make sure that I don't say this stuff to their faces.

 **Otto:** I am from Germany, so I might not have a good advantage here in terms of understanding people, but I will try my best to fit in with everyone else. I am athletic, so I can prove my ability that way, but I need to be very social to have a chance to win.

* * *

Lance stood next to the fire pit, now holding a lit torch in his right hand.

"Since everyone is now here and accounted for, it's time to officially start the ceremony. This show is not one where there is a simple, clear-cut way to victory, as I assume most of you are aware of. I can't really give any of you specific advice, but I can give these basic words to keep in mind: keep an open mind in your strategy and always be aware of those both close to and distant to you," Lance stated, as he dropped the torch into the fire pit.

Immediately, a blaze erupted and Lance motioned for all of the contestants to come as close as possible. With everyone's face lit up with the ember, Lance began to speak again.

"Now, another very, very important factor of this show: the teams. There are 24 of you, so the producers have decided on 3 teams of 8. And now, the teams."

As he was speaking, 2 interns went around and passed out lanterns, each of which would light up a different color when activated. Lance took out a button from a pocket and pressed it. At that moment, all 24 lanterns lit up in 3 different colors: aquamarine, magenta, and gold.

"Now that you all possess a working lantern, join the others with the same color as you."

All 24 contestants began to shuffle themselves and their bags into their new teams.

To the left of Lance, the magenta team gathered. It consisted of Emily, Devin, Xavier, Lotus, Angelica, Henrique, Liv, and Sebastian. Gesturing to the magenta team, Lance announced that they would be called Team Krypton.

Almost directly across the campfire from Lance, the aquamarine team was gathered. It consisted of Danielle, Michelle, Landon, Tom, Monique, Carson, Felix, and Lara. Lance dubbed this team Team Xenon.

To the right of Lance, the gold team gathered. It consisted of Jaime, Sabrina, Rowena, Otto, Shayli, Bram, Adrian, and Helena. Lance declared this team Team Neon.

"Now that you all have your teams decided, it's time to make your way to you cabins," Lance began again.

To the north of the campfire area, there was a path through some moderately dense forest. After Lance guided the contestants through, there was a clearing that led out to a small beach area with cabins along the shore. They were painted with "beachy" designs of the three teams' colors.

"So there's a problem with the lighting in the cabins right now, so you'll have to use the lanterns as a light source for now," Lance admitted, resulting in the sighs and disgruntled looks of numerous contestants.

"Regardless," Lance continued "It's nearing 11 o' clock and the first challenge is tomorrow. It is an elimination challenge, so I'd advise everyone to get right to sleep for tomorrow." After this, Lance walked off and left the contestants by themselves. They all walked into their respective cabins and made their way to the bunk beds that they'd be sleeping in for the rest of the show.

* * *

Back on the dock, Lance was in front of another camera, ready to begin his outro.

"So now that the show's parameters have been set, the action and drama are ready to begin. With such a large variety of characters we have here on Vinta Island, it's a given that things will heat up real soon. What will the challenges be? Who will thrive and who will break? What twists will unfold? Find out next time on Total Drama Tropic!"

"Cut! Great work, Turner," the cameraman said to Lance as both packed up and left for the employee cabins.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, the first chapter of a new story has officially begun. My goal for this story is to having a story that mixes humor and drama with realistic and genuine personalities. I'll be very diligent with my update schedule, but of course that is subject so change. With all that being said, if you read this chapter and have any feedback, I would greatly appreciate hearing from you!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Episode 2 Part 1

_Episode 2: And So It Begins…_

The night of the inaugural episode was very fair. The breeze calmed itself and there was practically zero humidity. However, the morning came bearing much worse.

* * *

 **Team Krypton**

"Ugh," Lotus muttered with a scowl. "These beds do nothing your back."

"Oh, it's not that bad," Liv responded from the bed above Lotus. "I've slept on a water bed that's collapsed in the middle of the night."

Emily woke up to the sound of talking on the bottom of the other bunk and let out a large yawn. "So summer starts now, huh," she mumbled to herself. She got up and stretched her back and noticed Angelica wasn't in the girls' side of the cabin. "Hey, do either of you know where Angelica went?"

"I don't know. Frankly, nor do I care," Lotus said as she pulled out a mirror from her bag.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Do you have any idea, Liv?"

"No, sorry," Liv admitted. Emily nodded and left the cabin in here pajamas and slippers.

"Lotus, why are you so cranky? It's not a good look to have, you know," Liv stated.

"Well, Liv, if you must know, I've been here for less than half a day and I'm already in severe discomfort from this trashy cabin they have us stay in, so I'm being 'cranky' so everyone knows my displeasure," Lotus retorted.

"Oh, okay…" Liv said as she grabbed her straightener and went to the bathroom.

* * *

On the boys' side of the cabin, Devin and Henrique were already wide awake. Henrique was browsing the internet on his phone and Devin was doing stretches in compression clothing.

"Ugh, why do athletes have to wear all of that skin-tight crap? It's very unappealing to look at and it can't be good in this weather," Henrique said.

"Well, bro, you obviously you don't do sports, so I guess I'll have to educate you," Devin responded.

"Hey! What makes you think I don't do sports, huh?" Henrique retorted.

"Well, do you? You're not really built for most stuff."

"Well, no, but I'm very capable at athletics."

"Suuure. But anyways, it's supposed to improve blood flow. For performance, ya know?"

"Yeah, that sounds fake, but whatever."

"Well, if you were an athlete, you'd understand. But clearly you're not. I'm done stretching anyways, so I guess I won't be bothering you anymore," Devin said as he jogged out the door and began to run along the beachfront.

Henrique went back to looking at his phone but soon was startled by the sound or snoring. He looked over to the other bunk and saw Xavier on the top bunk with his mouth open and arm slung over the top.

"Ugh," Henrique sighed as he got up and shoved Xavier into a position to get him to stop snoring. Content, he grabbed a bath towel and went to the bathroom.

Soon after, Xavier snored again and Sebastian woke up. With a yawn, he tried to use his pillow to cover his ears and block out the sound, but to no avail. Upset, he went outside, where he saw Emily and Angelica sitting on the edge of where the grass met the sand and began to walk over.

Angelica, hearing Sebastian's footsteps, turned around and greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, Sebastian," she greeted. "Have a seat with us."

"So, I think our team has a good shot at victory today, what do you think?" Sebastian said.

"Well," Emily added, "we have Devin, so any strength challenges we should be good."

"But, on the other hand, we have some people that I doubt will be very useful, if I'm being honest," Angelica noted. Sebastian and Emily both nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angelica:** My first thoughts about my team last night were not very positive to put it mildly. But, in actuality, we have strength with Devin, Emily is super charismatic, and Sebastian and Liv both seem really nice. The rest, though, I don't care for as much.

 **Henrique:** It's only been a half of a day and two of my male teammates are already irking me a little. But, they both outclass me physically, so at least they're useful. Xavier's snoring has got to go, though.

 **Liv:** I feel like I'm on a team that will be very successful. I like everyone I'm with, but it would help Lotus if she were a bit more approachable. She's kinda funny through, but only in an ironic way. Is it rude to be saying this?

* * *

 **Team Neon**

On the floor of the boys' side of Team Neon's cabin, Jaime was lying in a sleeping bag reading a book. Bram and Otto, who were still in the cabin, both gave looks mixed with sympathy and confusion.

"Uh, Jaime?" Bram said with a yawn. "There is a bed for you here above me. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware, but I've been so used to sleeping in a sleeping bag that everything else feels… wrong to me," Jaime responded modestly.

"Is it comfortable? I can't imagine that mattresses are worse than a flimsy bag," Otto inquired.

"I mean, no, this probably isn't the best way to be sleeping, but like I said, I've gone through nights without any type of bed at all, so this is a privilege, really," said Jaime.

"Well, you do whatever, man," Bram said as he quickly stuffed something into his shorts pocket. "I'll be somewhere else until breakfast. Don't worry about me." Bram walked out hurriedly and went into the dense woods.

"Well, I don't want to interrupt your book, so good-bye," Otto said nonchalantly as he took his toothbrush to the bathroom, leaving Jaime to his book. As soon as he closed the door, Jaime closed his book and began to change into his daily clothes.

* * *

At the same time, the girls of Team Neon were getting ready for the day just the same.

"So, Shayli, what do you think of Adrian," Rowena asked as she and Shayli were sitting on the same bottom bunk.

"Well, first off, he's super cute, and also-" Shayli began to say.

"Well, _I_ also think he's extremely cute. In fact, I'm going to go try to get to know him right now, so bye," Sabrina interrupted as she left the cabin.

" _Anyways_ ," Shayli began again irritated "I just hope his personality matches his looks. Now that would be a good thing."

"Yeah, I agree totally. I just wish that this team had more character. I mean there's us, I mean we're pretty interesting, Adrian, and I guess Otto is foreign, so that's unique," Rowena said.

"Um, excuse me," Helena piped in angrily. "Did you forget about me, hmm?"

"No. You have too much character," Rowena stated.

"It's better than having no character other than just being there. I mean, look at Sabrina," Helena noted.

"Fair enough. Fair enough," Shayli said. "The anticipation for the challenge is honestly infinitely stronger than I would've imagined."

"Yeah, let's just hope it's good. We still have breakfast, though, so there's time to kill," Rowena said.

"Well, I'm hungry now, so let's go see what's to eat," Shayli said.

"Cool." After the two left, Helena decided to follow them out.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Otto:** Our team looks like it'll be fun. Even though I'm from Germany, I still fit it more than some other people, so that's always good.

 **Sabrina:** Okay, so the first challenge is today and I cannot explain how excited I am. But at the same time, I'm also kinda nervous about the pressure. I mean, everyone and everything has a possibility to be on TV, so let's hope I don't mess up.

 **Jaime:** This place is nice, way nicer than anywhere else I've been. I'm not sure if people know have any real idea about my past, but let's keep it that way. I'm a complicated person to say the least.

* * *

 **Team Xenon**

In the girls' side of the cabin, members of 2 different teams were gathered. Adrian, who decided to leave his team's cabin, chose instead to join Team Xenon.

"So, Adrian, how's your team so far?" Daniella asked.

"Well, I mean they all seem great, but we could always use more people like you," Adrian responded with a grin.

"Aww, thanks," Daniella responded sweetly. "But for real, you should probably go meet with you team before the challenge."

"If you insist," Adrian said jokingly as he got off the bunk bed and left the cabin.

"Isn't he just the best?" Daniella asked to the girls in the cabin.

"Friendships like that are wastes of time," Lara said bluntly without facing Daniella.

"How so?" Michelle chimed in.

"If it's based off just attraction, then it gets shallow real quick. You have to really know a person for it to be a true friendship," Lara said.

"Does this stem back to some past insecurity of yours, Lara?" Michelle inquired.

"No. And honestly, I'm a bit insulted that you imply that I have few friends. That is false," Lara retorted.

"Oh, well if you say so," Michelle said.

"Well, I'm just going to go get ready now so I don't spark a conflict," Daniella said hesitantly as she went to shower.

"Hey, Michelle, do you want to do something else outside," Monique asked. "It's stuffy in here."

"Yeah sure," Michelle agreed as the two left the girls' side of the cabin.

"Well, it's only the first day and there's already tension in the cabin. I hope this gets settled," Monique stated.

"Yeah, I know. It's rough. But, between you and me, I think we should ditch Lara as soon as possible. She seems volatile," Michelle stated.

"I agree, but I didn't want to say anything to her face. She kinda scares me, to be honest," Monique said as she and Michelle began walking toward the mess hall.

* * *

On the boys' side of the cabin, the general atmosphere appeared a lot calmer, although extremely silent.

"So…," Felix began amidst an awkward silence. "Anyone pumped for today?"

"Eh," Carson said while on his phone.

"Not really," Tom admitted, still under his bed sheets.

"If I wasn't so tired, then probably," Landon said, yawning. "I was talking to people from school all of last night. It's become a fairly big deal back in my community."

"Okay, well, since I'm not going to get anywhere with a conversation here, I'll just leave," Felix said as he left the cabin and made his way towards the mess hall.

"Well, the silence is appreciated here, honestly," Landon said. "Once this show gets going, any break will be nice from here on out."

"Eh, if you say so," Carson added. "Just don't get super intense and you won't burn out."

"Or," Tom joined, "You can just have everyone else carry you to victory."

"Of all of the things that will never happen on a reality show, that is most definitely one of the top ones," Landon said. "If you don't pull your own wait pre-merge, then you're not making it to that point. Any post-merge, it only gets worse."

"Well, fair enough," Tom said, finally coming out from under the bedsheets. "This strategy talk has been fun, but we should probably start getting ready for the challenge, since it's so important, don't you think?"

"You're right," Landon noted as he gestured towards Carson. "Let's go to the mess hall."

Carson and Landon both made their way to the mess hall as Tom went to shower.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Tom:** The cabin is nice and I assume the food will be good, too. This place is sweet, and whenever I get voted off, I'm sure the resort area for the losers will be just as good. I'll be enjoying the summer for sure.

 **Monique:** It's the first day and already things are a bit rocky on Team Xenon. I don't think I can say honestly that I dislike anyone yet, but I just hope we bring ourselves together to focus on the challenge. That needs to be our first priority.

 **Lara:** I feel like whenever I speak words of wisdom, people brush them off, which is a mistake. I mean, I'm not too surprised considering how many simpletons are plaguing this island. Ugh.

* * *

 **Mess Hall**

At the mess hall, which was built west of the cabins, all of the campers, excluding Bram, were all gathered at the three respective tables. For the first meal of the season, there was toast, eggs, pancakes and bacon with orange juice.

"Hmm, you know, this food isn't too bad," Adrian said to his teammates. "It's better than a lot of restaurants that I've eaten at."

"Yeah, I feel the exact same way," Sabrina exclaimed with a smile, sitting across from Adrian.

"I agree. This food is very good," Otto noted. "If the food stays like this, I'll really miss it when the summer ends."

"Well, you better try to stay on the island as long as possible," Shayli said. "You never know what they serve where the losers go."

"I'm sure it will be fine. I've had some really bad food before, trust me," Jamie said.

"Well," Rowena said as she finished her breakfast, "I guess now I have to wait for everyone else. So hurry up."

"Stop nagging. We'll start eventually," Helena scoffed.

* * *

"Well, I can't think of a better way to start the day than a good meal, am I right?" Xavier said with a smile.

"As long as there's protein in a meal, then I can agree," Devin responded.

"I mean, I guess the meal was _fine_. I would've liked to see a vegetarian option, but I'll manage," Lotus grunted.

"Hey, at least they gave us a meal," Liv stated. "They technically didn't have to."

"That sounds like it would be neglect if they didn't," Emily noted.

"Yeah, I'm not sure about all of the technicalities of this show, but as long as there is a meal for me, I'm content," Henrique said positively.

"Well," Angelica said looking around, "I think most people are about done, so we better start soon. I'm beyond ready for today."

"I'm right with you, Angelica," Sebastian agreed enthusiastically.

* * *

"So, who else is super excited for today?" Daniella asked her team cheerfully.

"The food's good, so I'm happy," Tom grinned.

"Definitely me," Michelle answered with a smile. "I practically couldn't fall asleep last night because of my excitement. Although in hindsight, not sleeping much probably wasn't the best thing that could've happened."

"That doesn't really matter, honestly," Landon said. "I had the same thing happen to me last night, and I'm sure it happened to the other teams, too. I hope."

"Well, me personally, I really can't care less for today's events. There are plenty of people here that I'd be better off avoiding, but sadly, that won't be the case," Lara shrugged.

"If anything will hurt us, it's a negative attitude," Carson noted.

"I thought you were the epitome of a negative attitude," Felix questioned.

"That's beside the point," Carson retorted.

"Hey," Monique said as she looked out a window. "I think I see Lance walking over."

With an extremely loud opening of the Mess Hall door, Lance burst in wearing sunglasses, a beach hat, a white tank top and a blue and orange floral swimsuit.

* * *

"Greetings everyone," he exclaimed with a wide grin. "As you can see by my outfit, today's challenge – the first challenge, in fact – will be based heavily on the vast amounts of water that surround the island. So, get changed into your swimsuits and meet on the beach by the cabins. I shouldn't expect anyone to be lost, so hurry." Lance finished his statement and left the cabin, with the 23 present campers following shortly after.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Carson:** Hmm, a water-based challenge directly after breakfast? This seems a bit fishy. Oh, and a bad pun… this day is already a wreck, but it can easily get worse.

 **Shayli:** I'd say I'm a pretty good swimmer, but you never know what skills everyone else has. I think our team should come out on top regardless, though.

 **Emily:** So a water themed challenge, huh? Well, I am on my school's swim team, and I'm sure Devin and the rest of my team are competent. But, it's Total Drama, so anything can happen.

* * *

Back at the cabins, everyone, including Bram, was in their swimsuits and ready to begin the first challenge.

"Dude, where were you this morning?" Adrian whispered to Bram.

"Well, I snuck weed here and I felt like I really needed to get high. So yeah," Bram responded.

"Trust me, I can relate to that," Adrian noted.

"Campers, all 24 of you this time," Lance said whilst looking at Bram, "welcome to the first challenge of Total Drama Tropic. As you can all see, there are three rowboats docked here behind me, each sporting your team colors. All eight members of your team will be present in the boat at the very beginning and end of the challenge, but in the middle everyone will be split up. If you keep rowing directly straight, you will see 6 buoys of your respective color. The goal of the challenge is to row to each of these buoys and have one member of you team get off the boat and search the seabed below for a golden treasure chest. After the rowboats have passed by all 6 buoys and have had a camper get out to search for the chest, the final two left in each rowboat will row to a final buoy, where you will find a key. Once you retrieve the key, you must row back toward the island again, while retrieving the rest of your teammates and their chests and return back to the beach here. Then, you'll unlock the chests a piece together a map of the island with a red X. Obviously, the goal is to navigate yourselves to the X. The first team to finish will get a reward, the second place team won't get anything, and the third team will also get nothing but will have to send someone home tonight. Got it?"

The campers all nodded in understanding and huddled up to form a team plan.

"Okay guys, so I think I have the best way to go about this," Angelica said to her team. "Devin is the strongest and I'm on the rowing team for my city, so we'll be the ones staying in the boat. The rest of you can decide who are the less skilled swimmers, and those people we'll drop off first so they have more time to find the chest."

"Sounds good to me," Henrique nodded.

"So, which one of us has a good plan here?" Adrian asked his team. "Anyone?"

"Well, just have the heavier people get off first so they won't slow us down as much. And if anyone is good at rowing, then have them keep going until the end," Jaime said.

"I like that idea, personally," Rowena said.

"As do I," Jaime nodded.

"Okay, I have a plan for this challenge," Lara stated.

"Let's hear it," Michelle said nonchalantly.

"Well, first, Tom is the heaviest here by a good margin so he's off first and then the taller people can be the ones diving for the chests since they have leverage," Lara explained.

"That's a bit rude," Tom said with frustration, "but it's our best bet."

"So, we're finalized on this plan, right?" Carson asked.

"Yes," Monique and Landon said at the same time.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Michelle:** I really don't want Lara gaining any kind of leverage in the decisions that our team makes, but her idea was solid. I pride myself on my ideas, but nothing came to me today. Let's hope that trend ends.

 **Lotus:** It's a really hot day out, so I guess I'm a little thankful that we'll be in the water. But then that raises the question of the cleanliness of the water we're in. You know what, that doesn't matter as much right now as winning. I really have never said anything that enthusiastic about competition before, so this is new.

 **Adrian:** Well, since everyone is in their swimsuit, and I'm obviously the most attractive one here, it's possible I can distract the competition. It's a long shot, but I have to have a backup if we fall behind.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Well, the first challenge has begun, and with that comes all the more drama. The second part of this chapter will hopefully be published within the week, but that is subject to change. If you read and enjoyed this chapter, a review about any aspects of it will be very much appreciated!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Episode 2 Part 2

_Chapter 3: First of Many to Come_

The day was nearing 11 o' clock and the temperature had hit a peak of nearly 90 degrees. The three teams were situated near their boats awaiting Lance's signal to commence the first challenge.

Lance looked at each of the three teams intently through his designer sunglasses and put his whistle in his hand.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked the 24 campers. The campers all nodded and agreed eagerly. "Well, then…" he said with a pause. "Go!" he exclaimed as he blew one long whistle blast. The campers all pushed their rowboats out of the sand and had two campers on each team begin to row away from Vinta Island.

* * *

Although the challenge had only just begun, Team Krypton, aided by the efficiency of Devin and Angelica's rowing, had managed to amass a sizable lead on their competition.

"Look," huffed Devin as he wiped a drop of sweat off of his forehead, "we're, huff, coming up on our first, huff, buoy. Someone, huff, get ready."

"Devin, don't go so quickly," Angelica warned. "You'll burn out quickly and will turn into dead weight. Trust me."

"If no one else wants to get off the boat for the first chest, I can volunteer," Sebastian said quietly. "I'm not the best swimmer, so I can use some extra time."

"Sounds fine to me," Emily noted as Devin and Angelica rowed the boat within a few feet of the pink buoy. "Sebastian, now's your time," she said supportively, which Sebastian returned with a smile as he jumped into the teal-ish tinted water.

"Wish me luck, everyone," he said as he dove underwater and his team rowed off. As soon as he began to dive down, he observed a large reef filled with coral and other aquatic vegetation in a multitude of bright colors. He resurfaced and, with a sigh of frustration, caught his breath and dove back down.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Sebastian:** Really, Total Drama? A coral reef that we have to navigate through? Those are really sharp to touch and I just know that they hid the chests somewhere difficult to find. Ugh, well, I signed up for this show, so I'll deal with the consequences.

* * *

As the Team Krypton boat began to row away, both Team Xenon and Team Neon were nearing their first respective buoys, with Team Neon ever so slightly ahead.

Adrian and Otto, the two rowing members of their team, were hard at work trying to match the prowess of Team Krypton.

"Geez, I knew rowing was rigorous, but this is worse than I would've thought," Adrian said in a mild tone of agony.

"It's hard work, but it's not impossible," Otto said with a nonchalant look on his face. "Look… the buoy," he said as he pointed ahead towards a yellow buoy.

"I think Sabrina should get off first; she looks ready to go," Bram noted.

"I thought the plan was to get the heavier people off first," Shayli questioned.

"Well, the two heaviest are rowing for the rest of the time, so that won't work," Helena observed.

"It doesn't matter, really. I can just get off first so we don't have to argue," Sabrina said.

"Fair enough," Rowena nodded as Adrian and Otto practically stopped the boat at the buoy.

"Sabrina, hurry," Jaime said constructively.

"Trust me, I got this," Sabrina said with a smile and dove into the water and began her search in the same reef as Sebastian.

* * *

Due to Team Neon practically stopping at the first buoy, Team Xenon was able to make up nearly all of the distance that they were trailing.

"Okay, we're coming up on the buoy," Monique noted. "Tom, are you set?"

"I guess so," Tom shrugged.

"Maybe," Michelle said to Lara and Daniella, who were rowing, "we shouldn't have the two smallest members rowing. We've been constantly losing speed."

"Hmph," Lara scoffed. "You have to trust the process and just carry out the plan," she said as the boat rowed toward a blue buoy. "Tom, jump out quickly."

Tom got up and was practically shoved off the edge of the boat by Landon and Felix. As he landed in the water, he made a big splash, which got a lot of the boat wet. After Tom departed, the Team Xenon boat began to gain a fair bit of pace.

"Ugh, why did you have to throw him so violently," Carson asked Landon and Felix while soaking wet. "That wasn't well thought out."

"The time is all that matters," Felix said objectively. "Watch, we'll regain it."

"Ugh, whatever," Carson said with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

Sabrina, Sebastian,and Tom were hard at work in search of their respective chests.

Sebastian was searching through a pink section of the reef. " _We're the magenta team,"_ he thought to himself. " _I'd imagine that they'd give me a pink treasure chest to find._ " Not long after he thought this, he saw a gleaming pink object in his peripheral vision. He swam back up for a more air and a rest and dove back down where he saw something. As soon as he got close, he realized it was just a piece of sea glass and kept searching.

Only a few tens of yards away from him, Sabrina and Tom were both swimming vigorously. Sabrina was combing through patches of seagrass scattered sporadically in the reef, but we coming up empty-handed as well. She was the most efficient of the 3 with holding her breath, but was no more ahead of the others. " _This is getting ridiculous. I want to go relax in the sun,_ " she thought to herself.

Tom was covering a large amount of the seafloor in between breaths, but he needed a fair bit more of them. Noticing Sebastian and Sabrina's lack of success in finding their chests, he decided to search as far away from the two as possible. As he was about to swim back up to the surface, he noticed a corner of a gold object poking out of a mound of sand. Uncovering it, he concluded that it was Team Neon's chest. Instinctively, he quickly buried it even deeper than it was before and went to get more air.

* * *

As the first 3 campers to search for the chests continued their hunt, Team Krypton was, still, about to reach the second buoy nearly a minute before the others.

"It's too hot out and I'm not a great swimmer, so I'll get off next," Lotus said.

The rest of Team Krypton nodded in agreement and Angelica and Devin began to slow the boat for Lotus.

"Good luck!" Liv said to Lotus earnestly.

"Thanks," Lotus mumbled as she dove into the water.

* * *

A fair bit later, Adrian and Otto rowed Team Neon's boat toward the second yellow buoy.

"Okay, so Jaime, you'll be going next right?" Shayli asked.

"I guess I can. As long as that's okay with everyone else," Jaime responded meekly.

"Fine with me," Rowena said. "And I'm sure everyone agrees."

The boat inched closer to the buoy and Jaime stood up. "Okay, wish me luck everyone," Jaime said as he cannon-balled into the water below.

* * *

Only about 50 yards behind, Team Xenon began to approach the buoy.

"We can't risk losing any more time, so we have to just have someone jump off at full speed," Landon said.

"We're not going very fast, so that can't be an issue," Carson bluntly responded.

"If we're going now based on height, then I guess I'll be the one to go next," Monique said.

"Well," Lara began to say, "go now so we won't have to be weighed down as much anymore. We'll go faster."

"Or," Monique somewhat angrily responded as she stood up, "we could have someone who can actually row a boat do that job." She dove into the water near the buoy and her boat kept going away.

* * *

The area below the 2nd set of buoys was a lot less pretty and a lot more hazardous. The chests, instead of being scattered in the reef and hidden like before, were sitting in a plain and obvious place. However, there were schools of piranhas guarding the chests and ready to attack.

Lotus, having originally had a large head start on her opponents, was now on an even playing ground as her competitors. She had tried throwing rocks and other seabed items at the piranhas, but that only made them more aggressive and hostile. She looked around and saw Jaime and Monique also trying to outsmart the guard-fish. " _If only I could get them to distract the fish for me,_ " she thought. " _They're not naïve enough to fall for that though. Hmm…_ "

Jaime was in very much the same predicament as Lotus, although he didn't do anything to aggravate the fish. " _Well, people around here are really sympathetic to me. Maybe I could convince them to help,_ " he thought to himself. After this, he gestured Monique up to the surface with him.

"Hey, Jaime," Monique said in a friendly manner. "Do you want to tell me something?"

"Well, I was never really the best swimmer and I know that I won't be able to get past the piranhas alone, so I was wondering if you could help me," he asked.

"Um, well I mean I'm not really the best person in this situation either, but I can try to help. I guess I could lead us, but it would make sense to get Lotus, too. It's rude to exclude someone in a time like this," Monique agreed. "I'll get her."

Monique and Jaime went back underwater and gestured Lotus over to them and went once again to resurface.

"Do you two want something?" Lotus interrogated. "I don't want to lose my team any more time than necessary."

"Well, Monique and I have decided to go together and try to overpower the piranhas," Jaime said. "Are you in?"

"Hmm," Lotus thought to herself. "You know what, let's do it." The three contestants all dove back down into the shallow part of the seabed behind where the fish and the chests were. As soon as they settled, most of the fish turned around to face them.

Monique gestured to Jaime and Lotus and they all begin to creep forward side-by-side in a line, making themselves appear larger. They inched closer to the fish and Lotus stubbed her toe on something sharp. She looked down and saw two clams and picked them up, giving one to Jaime. It took a few seconds to pry the clams open and at once they threw them both to the right of the fish. Nearly all of the fish began to hunt after the clam and Monique made a dart towards the three chests. After grabbing hers first, the kicked the other two chests towards Jaime and Lotus and began to swim upwards. She surfaced and caught her breath and a few seconds later, Jaime and Lotus both swam up holding their respective chests.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, _oh_ my gosh, that was really close," Lotus said while panting. "I can't believe that worked. I seriously can't."

"Those clams came in clutch. I don't think we would've gotten the chests as easily without them," Monique noted.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jaime:** So I was hoping to just get my chest and leave the girls to get their own. I guess teamwork helped out a lot, so that's a positive ending.

* * *

As the campers deployed to the 2nd buoy were successful in their challenge, the three teams were traversing the large distance between the 2nd and 3rd buoys. Team Krypton was still holding on to its lead, although it was beginning to decrease ever so slightly.

"Geez," Devin said, "it feels like we've been rowing forever since we dropped Lotus off."

"Yeah, it has been a pretty significant amount of time," Liv agreed. "Is it possible that we've gone off course?"

"No, I don't think so," Angelica reassured. "We've kept the same form and there's not a strong current here, so the odds that we're off course are slim."

"But it's still a possibility," Henrique noted.

"Everything's a possibility on this show, though, Henrique," Xavier said. "Wait, I think I see something pink sticking out of the water up there. Or maybe I'm having dehydration hallucinations. Either one is a possibility."

"No, you're not hallucinating, Xavier," Emily reassured. "There's definitely a pink buoy out there, which means we didn't row off course."

Team Krypton rowed with consistent energy toward the buoy and Henrique stood up.

"Well, I'm next to go, so I'll try my best not to screw up," Henrique joked he jumped into the water below.

As soon as he hit the water, he was in awe at what he was witnessing. There was a ginormous patch of sea grass shaped vaguely like a corn maze. " _This is going to be rough,_ " he thought to himself as he began to search around.

* * *

About a minute after Henrique was dropped off at the 3rd buoy, Team Neon began to quickly approach their blue buoy.

"So, who is the next to get off?" Adrian asked his team.

"Uh, I guess I can go now if that's alright," Bram volunteered.

"That sounds good to me," Rowena said. "Get ready to jump soon because I think Neon is still close behind us."

"Alrighty," Bram said as he stood up and jumped into the water and began to search the maze.

* * *

Just after Bram got off his boat, Team Xenon began to accelerate towards their buoy.

"Okay, so Carson it's your turn to get off," Daniella reminded.

"If you insist, my captain," Carson drawled as he readied to jump off.

"Okay, go now," Felix said hurriedly as Carson dove into the water.

" _Oh, a seaweed maze,_ " Carson immediately thought to himself as he began to search around underwater. " _Isn't this just dandy?_ " After moping to himself, he followed Bram and Henrique around. After being disappointed from his lack of success, Carson resurfaced and began to think of a better way to find the chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bram was having an unenjoyable time. " _This seaweed is disgusting to touch,_ " he thought to himself. " _I can't believe people voluntarily wrap themselves in this. Gross._ " He began to tear out some of the seaweed in front of him to get better vision. He passed Henrique as he reached the far right side of the maze and decided to head a different direction.

Henrique, unlike Bram and Carson, was having a rather enjoyable time in his search for his treasure chest. " _Maybe all of the times that I had to work the corn maze at that nasty pumpkin patch will end up helping my directional skills. I hope so._ " He ended up navigating the maze and exited out of the same place that he entered and swam back to the surface disappointed.

After planning for a solid minute and a half, Carson decided to try to dive in the direct center of the maze. Even though he angled himself correctly, he drifted off-center a bit and had to swim through the cut-out areas of grass. Just before he had to go catch his breath, he reached the middle of the maze and saw a ball of seaweed, which he began to tear through. After ripping the seaweed off, he uncovered all three chests and he resurfaced with his aqua one.

After seeing Carson with his chest, Henrique went to the general area and began to search vigorously. It only took a few seconds for him to find the magenta chest and to swim upwards.

Bram, still empty-handed from his search, saw that he was the only one still left, began to start tearing the seaweed out rapidly until he reached the middle and saw a gold chest sitting in the sand. Content, he grabbed it and followed Henrique and Carson up to the surface and sat and stretched on the golden buoy.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Bram:** After waking up in such a bad mood, I wasn't sure how today was going to go, but I haven't let my team down so far, so I'd say that's a plus. The maze was disgusting, but I'm sure I'll encounter worse.

* * *

Team Krypton was still a fair bit ahead by the time they were nearing the 4th buoy.

"Angelica, how do people like you row like this for such long distances?" Devin wondered.

"Well, obviously it takes a lot of practice, but if you have poor form, then it gets really brutal," Angelica answered. "You're in good shape, so you're doing well for a beginner."

"Thanks…I guess, but I can just tell that I'm going to be really sore tomorrow and that's not a good thing," Devin said worriedly.

"Hey, there's a sign on top of that buoy and it has something written on it. Get us closer," Xavier instructed.

Angelica and Devin rowed their boat close enough for Xavier to read the sign and he began to read out loud. "Hmm, it says that this buoy is requires two people. It doesn't say why though," Xavier explained.

"Well, we'll just have to figure it then, I guess," Liv said. "Xavier, you're going with me, right?"

"That's the plan," Xavier said. "Let's jump off now." Xavier and Liv both jumped at the same time and noticed that there were three modified boogie board with chisel-like objects on them wedged upright in the sand. There were also three large, painted boulders with the teams' colors on them. There were geyser-like mounds in the sand behind them that launched a large concentration of air pressure in the direction of the boulders. The two swam back up to the surface.

"It seems like we're going to get launched by that hole-thing in the ground at the rock. The chisel looking thing on the board is likely how we're going to get the rock to break. The chest is probably inside," Xavier explained.

"This seems really dangerous," Liv said. "Maybe we needed two people to stabilize the board so we aren't as likely to get hurt."

"Well, since we have the lead, let's get going quickly," Xavier said as he and Liv went back to the boogie board.

* * *

As Liv and Xavier were going down underwater once more, both Team Xenon and Team Neon were practically neck-and-neck with each other as they approached the 4th buoy.

"Oh, geez," Landon said to Lara and Danielle. "You two are really zooming now."

"I _did_ tell you to trust the process, did I not?" Lara said with a sarcastic smirk. "We can take the lead here."

"The buoy up there says something," Felix said while squinting. "It says that we need to people for this one. So who's coming with me?"

"I'll go," Michelle volunteered. "I want to get into the action."

Felix and Michelle jumped off earlier than Team Neon and saw Xavier and Liv get launched at the rock, although they ended up swerving to the right instead. They instinctively followed in their footsteps.

* * *

After seeing Felix and Michelle jump off before them, Team Neon began to rush.

"Rowena, Helena," Shayli said in a frantic rush, "Go now. We can't risk losing any more time.

Rowena jumped off almost immediately, and Helena, although sighing deeply at first, followed Rowena underwater and grabbed their board.

* * *

Xavier and Liv, although having a bit of a head start of breaking their rock apart, barely even put a scratch in it. Disgruntled, Xavier swam up to the surface with Liv.

"Look, I know this doesn't look safe or anything," Xavier began, "but you have to stop having us swerve away from the rock. That doesn't help us make any progress.

"I know, I'm sorry," Liv said sheepishly. "I'm trying, but it's hard to get my mind to think going head first into a rock is a good idea."

"Don't worry, we'll get it. Just trust me," Xavier reassured and he and Liv went back underwater.

Felix and Michelle were having an easier time cooperating, but they couldn't pick up enough speed to put respectable damage on the rock. They swam back to the geyser and readied for the blast of speed. As soon as it came, they were shot forwards and made direct contact with the rock, which chipped the top quarter off. The looked inside the boulder and saw a small fragment of an aqua chest poking out and eagerly swam back to the surface to get ready again.

Rowena and Helena were by far the most accurate with their boogie board/chisel contraption, but were horribly inefficient with their swimming speed back to the geyser. Regardless of that, the successive direct contact hits on the boulder that they made were putting modest damage on the rock.

After their talk, Liv and Xavier were able to start hitting the rock with full force, although still somewhat inaccurate. They made up most of their wasted time with a few key kits in some natural cracks in the boulder helped them catch up to the other teams.

Michelle and Felix hit the boulder a few more times and had half of their chest uncovered. With another direct hit, most of the chest was showing, but it was still wedged in the rock. Felix began to head back to the geyser, but Michelle shook her head and had her and Felix pound the chisel into the rock directly. Although that wouldn't have been as efficient of a plan in the beginning of the challenge, the last pieces of rock were able to be taken out easily with the chisel and Felix and Michelle took their treasure chest back up to the surface.

After seeing Felix and Michelle finish, Xavier, Liv, Rowena, and Helena began to hurry. Rowena and Helena had most of their chest uncovered as well, but decided to keep utilizing the geyser instead of directly chiseling. As the geyser erupted, the force sent Rowena and Helena propelling once more toward the rock. Aiming lower than usual, the two hit the rock in its weakest point and the chest broke free and began to float upwards. Helena eagerly grabbed it and swam back to the surface with Rowena closely trailing.

Frantically, Liv and Xavier began to swim in a rush back to the geyser. Their last contact with the rock was in a critical spot and another hit in that location would free the chest. They lined up in front of the geyser and launched at the rock. Their initial trajectory was off, but Xavier turned as sharply as he could to the left and hit the rock in the right location, freeing the chest. Xavier and Liv excitedly swam to retrieve it and resurfaced. However, as soon as this happened, they noticed their team's boat waiting for them.

* * *

"Hurry the hell up!" Devin yelled to his teammates. Liv and Xavier hopped in the boat as soon as they could.

"Why are you all back so soon?" Xavier said while out of breath.

"There was no challenge for the 5th buoy," Emily began. "We got to the key, which was resting on the buoy itself and it had a message saying to return the way we came and that the final non-rowing contestant on each team had a final challenge that the map would guide us to."

"Here is the chest," Liv said as she handed it to Rowena. Rowena opened the chest and pulled out a quarter of the map.

"So we don't have the lead anymore, huh?" Xavier said. "I didn't see anyone from the other teams even though they finished before us."

"Yep, for the first time today, we're trailing," Angelica noted. "But we're definitely picking up the pace on the other teams."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Xavier:** I know Liv is a really soft person and I feel bad being so upfront and negative to her, but if I didn't do that, who knows how much more time we would've lost.

* * *

Contrary to Team Krypton, Team Xenon was rejoicing because it was the first time they've been in the lead all day.

"Having the lead feels a lot nicer than being dead last," Felix said with a smile.

"You're right," Landon said. "Hey, hand me that chest."

Felix handed Landon the chest and Landon opened it. "Well, we have a quarter of the map. Too bad it doesn't have the X on it," Landon noted.

"The whole delayed last challenge thing still seems kind of odd," Michelle said. "It gave us the lead, though, so I can thank it for that."

Team Xenon approached Carson, who was sitting on the buoy staring off into space.

"Hey, hop in quickly," Daniella said as Carson jumped back onto the boat.

"So, when I got off of the boat, we were in last, but now that I'm getting back on, we're in first," Carson thought aloud. "I'd call that some significant progress."

"We still can't waste time. We don't know where the other teams are yet," Lara said as she looked over the side of the boat. "Why is there seaweed floating all over the place?"

"We had a seaweed maze to navigate and Bram decided to tear through it instead of being civil," Carson said as he handed Landon his chest. The boat continued to row away.

* * *

Team Neon, still within reasonable distance of Team Xenon, had already explained the change of plans to Rowena and Helena and neared closer to Bram. Shayli waved to Henrique as Adrian and Otto "parked" their boat next to him.

"Sup," Bram greeted nonchalantly as he jumped onto the boat.

"Bram, is this seaweed here because of you?" Adrian inquired. "It keeps sticking to the oars and it's really annoying to deal with."

"Yeah, bro, I did that. I wasn't thinking of them floating up. Sorry," Bram admitted.

"I'm not surprised you did that," Otto admitted. "We need to keep going, though,"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Helena:** I thought I would hate this challenge because I don't like being in water for that long, but seeing how other people are ruining their team's hopes, it makes me feel a lot better.

 **Rowena:** Bram is honesty such a mess. First, he disappears randomly and skips breakfast and then he completely obliterates the path we need to row on. If we were in last place, I'd be angry, but I'm really only frustrated.

* * *

By the time Team Krypton got to pick Henrique up, there were still in last, but not by as large of a margin.

"So, we lost our lead, huh," Henrique said as he scornfully shook his head. "How bad are we losing by?"

"It's not as bad as you think," Emily said. "We are still the most efficient rowing team and I'm sure that other teams are running into problems."

"Let's hope they are," Xavier said. "At least we have the map piece, and that is the most important thing."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Devin:** I don't know all of what happened in the challenges for our team, so I can't really say anything for certain, but I can't say it's looking too good for us right now.

* * *

Still in the lead, Team Xenon approached Monique, who was floating in the water with her chest resting on the buoy. She looked over when she heard the sound of rowing coming toward her. She looked up and waved to her team.

"Hey, guys," she greeted happily as she stepped back on the boat. "I see that we're in first now. When did that happen?" Monique handed Landon her chest.

"The last actual challenge was a two-person one and it really changed up the team standing," Michelle answered. "What was your challenge?"

"We had to get past a school of piranhas that were guarding the chests. So it was honestly pretty dangerous and I'm surprised that no one got hurt. Me, Jaime, and Lotus all teamed up and that's how we got past them," Monique detailed.

"That sounds really rough," Daniella said with a concerned look. "I'm glad I chose to row because I couldn't deal with the risk of having a challenge like that."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Felix:** I though the challenge that I had to do with Michelle was risky, but after hearing Monique tell us what she had to do to get a chest, I was thankful. I really hope that the challenges are tamer than that because I'm really not looking to get hurt.

* * *

Only about 30 seconds after Team Xenon scooped up Monique, Team Neon came back to retrieve Jaime.

"Hey, Jaime," Otto greeted as Jaime got back on the boat.

"Hey, everyone," Jaime said as he slumped down in the boat. "Dealing with piranhas really tires you out. I'm surprised that was allowed to be a challenge."

"I could never do that," Shayli said. "Honestly, if I had to do something like that, I'd have to be physically forced off of the buoy that I'd be clinging onto."

"Hmm," Helena said while facing behind the boat. "I see Krypton gaining on us, so that's not good. So hurry up."

"Trust me, we're trying," Adrian said as he began to row with more energy.

* * *

"I can see another team up there ahead of us," Devin said to his team. "We can come back and win this as long we don't make any more mistakes."

"We don't need to win, we just need to stay out of last place," Emily noted. "I have faith in us."

The boat picked Lotus up and she began to rant to her team.

"This show is outrageous. It's literally this first episode and I already risked by safety. Like, for real, how are the producers able to get away with putting teenagers in piranha infested waters for amusement? The entertainment industry is savage and I never knew before today how bad it can be. I got so angry earlier that I had to go back in the water and punch one of the piranhas to get my anger out," Lotus fumed.

"Wait, why did you punch a fish?" Liv asked curiously.

"I really don't know why I chose to do that, but that doesn't matter right now. We have to make up time and that's the only thing that we need to talk about. Oh, and here," Lotus said as she tossed Emily her chest.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lotus:** So what if I punched a fish? Sure, I can agree with the fact that we shouldn't harm any animals but I just couldn't help it. Trust me, I would've punched a person, but Jaime and Monique helped me, so I wasn't going to hurt them.

* * *

By the time that Team Xenon reached Tom's buoy, both of the other teams were much closer than they were before and the challenge was the closest it's been to anyone's game since the very beginning.

"Tom!" Lara yelled out. "You better get your fat ass on this boat before we lose our lead."

"Geez, Lara, chill," Tom said almost nervously as he stepped on the boat. "Landon, here, take this chest."

Landon opened the 4th and final chest and laid the map pieces out. "Someone, help me decipher thing," he said.

"Here, I'll help," Carson said as he moved next to Landon.

* * *

Team Xenon's boat began to row away as Sabrina got into Team Neon's.

"Hey, everyone," Sabrina said happily. "Hey, Adrian," she said with a wink.

"Now's not the time, Sabrina," Adrian responded. "This challenge is too close for distractions."

Shayli opened Sabrina's chest and began to put the map together.

* * *

Team Krypton was in hot pursuit of the other two teams, as Sebastian had already gotten in the boat.

"Wow, this challenge is way closer than I expected it to be," Sebastian observed. "I believe we can still win, though, especially with the map complete." He handed Emily the chest and she unlocked it and put the pieces together.

Within less than 5 minutes, the first team reached the beach where the challenge began. Landon got out of Team Xenon's boat and began to run toward the "X" sport of the map, which was located at the employee resort.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Landon:** So it all comes down to me, huh? I'm confident that I'll keep in the lead, but even if I don't, it's not the end of the world.

 **Daniella:** Well, my rowing has gotten us this far. And yes, I said my rowing because no offense, but Lara was really inconsistent and was really hard to work with.

* * *

Shayli practically leapt out of her team's boat and ran right after Landon. " _This is probably the most stressful thing I've ever been in, but I won't let the stress get to me. No, I can't let that happen_ ," she thought to herself.

Right behind Shayli, Emily was sprinting. Although Shayli and Landon were both faster runners than she was, she was putting forth full effort and began to slightly decrease the distance between her and her opponents.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Adrian:** This is going to be a nail-biter. I can't really help Shayli at this point, but I think she has a good chance of winning. And if we lose, I'm not going home.

 **Angelica:** We've hit the point in the challenge where I can just hope for the best. The final challenge is still unknown, but I can only pray that Emily has a shot at victory.

* * *

Landon, Shayli, and Emily were still in close proximity as they reached the employee resort. They were greeted by rows of intern are producers where were standing around the perimeter of an Olympic lap-lane pool. Lance was waiting on the other end holding a megaphone.

"Landon, Shayli and Emily, your final challenge is a simple 100-meter swim. There are no gimmicks this time around, so there's no need to be afraid. Good luck!" Lance exclaimed.

Landon was the first to jump in the pool, followed by Shayli a few seconds later they were about 25 and 20 meters into the pool respectively when Emily dove in. Being a swimmer for a team, Emily was quick to gain ground. All three contestants were only separated by about 5 meters at the 75 meter mark. They all swam as fast as they could until they all finished to the fanfare of the employees waiting on the perimeter.

"Congratulations, you three on representing your teams on an insanely close finale to the inaugural challenge of this season. However, only one team can win the reward and only one has to face the elimination," Lance began. "That being said, I have the results. Coming in first place is…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Team Krypton, represented by Emily. And in second place, we have…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Team Xenon, represented by Landon. This means, unfortunately, Team Neon finished last and will have to send someone home tonight."

The rest of Team Krypton came moments after and congratulated Emily on leading her team to victory.

"Damn, Emily," Devin began, "I wasn't expecting to win, but you managed. Great job."

"Seriously though, Emily," Angelica said, "This is a great start to the season for us."

"Team Krypton, on behalf of your victory today, you receive a dessert of ice cream. It's not much, but it's exclusive to you team. They'll be ready for you in the Mess Hall," Lance congratulated. Team Krypton eagerly headed over to the Mess Hall.

* * *

"Landon, nice job; we didn't get first, but I'm still happy with 2nd place," Daniella congratulated.

"I could've probably kept the lead, but I'm not too angry," Landon said. "Besides, ice cream isn't a necessity or anything."

"At least we can get an understanding of the challenge rewards from here on out," Michelle noted. "That's somewhat of a benefit."

Lance walked over and began to speak to Team Xenon. "So, congratulations of getting 2nd place. While there's no reward, there's also no drawback to a finish in the middle. Feel free to spend the rest of the night however you please." Team Xenon began to walk back to their cabins after Lance talked to them.

Lance then began to walk to Team Neon. "So, Team Neon, I know this is a disappointing result of the challenge, but every loss is temporary. Unfortunately, this means that one of you will be voted off tonight." The members of Team Neon looked around at each other. "Please meet me at the campsite in about an hour. Feel free to spend the mean time however you please." Lance began to walk back into the employee resort as Team Neon dispersed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Shayli:** I'm mad that I lost and now I know I'm a huge target tonight. No one wants to be the first one to go, but someone has to and I just hope that it's not me.

 **Liv:** I was worried that I would've been the reason that our team lost, but we ended up finishing in 1st. That's a huge relief and I also get ice cream. This day ended well.

 **Tom:** Pulling off a victory would've been the ideal end to this challenge, but nothing's wrong with 2nd place. We were in last the entire day, so anything is better than that.

* * *

In the Mess Hall, Team Krypton was just finishing their ice cream.

"Honestly, I have to just say right now that even though I was fuming earlier today, Emily found a way to make it all better: ice cream," Lotus said happily.

"Well, the end challenge was a simple lap swim, so if I would've lost I would've been fuming at myself. I'm glad that the first challenge was water-based. I feel like I got sunburn though," Emily said.

"I got a good workout in today, so I can't say I'm disappointed," Devin said. "I hope tomorrow's challenge isn't do physically demanding because we'll all be exhausted."

"It's possible, but how many challenges are not physical at all? There can't be many like that," Henrique added.

"Today has me looking forward to tomorrow even more," Xavier said. "I got such a rush going head first towards a boulder that's underwater. Oh, by the way, I'm sorry for being so bossy today, Liv. That wasn't the best way to go about the challenge."

"Thanks for apologizing, but it wasn't your fault. I should've just gotten my head in the game and did the challenge because I cost us a lot of time," Liv answered.

"Let's not dwell on the low points of today because we need to stay in the game for upcoming challenges. And besides, we have so many more reasons to be happy," Angelica said.

"That's right," Sebastian said. "Let's keep this streak going."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Xavier:** It's the first day, so it's kind of premature to say anything, but our team is getting along pretty well, so that's really all you can ask for. Life is good.

* * *

Back at their cabin, the members of Team Xenon were relaxing in the girls' side of the cabin.

"Today was… an adventure," Felix said. "I question the choices of challenges that they had us do, but they were at least engaging so there's that."

"Considering we had to defend ourselves against piranhas and also get rocketed head first into a boulder today, I say we're lucky to not have anyone get injured," Daniella said.

"I could go for some ice cream, though," Tom said longingly.

"I think we all could, Tom," Landon agreed.

"Well, maybe if we keep up our work ethic in the future, we'll get something good, too," Michelle said.

"I just want there to be actual lights in these cabin. Having to use these lanterns is so inefficient and everything is tinted too gold for my liking," Lara added.

"I doubt that's going to happen anytime soon," Carson said. "They probably enjoy making us suffer."

"Is using a lantern a cause for suffering in your opinion?" Monique questioned.

"It's was an exaggeration. Obviously," Carson scoffed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Monique:** I have my reservations about the future of our team's cooperation, but for now, everything is fine. There's so much strategy that's going to unfold here soon and I just can't wait to be a part of it.

* * *

Rowena and Shayli were sitting on a log in the woods behind the cabins.

"I'm nervous about tonight, Rowena," Shayli admitted anxiously. "I just can't shake the feeling that it's going to be me going home tonight."

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it and say that you definitely won't be going tonight, but it's not guaranteed. Counting us, we have 2 votes. If we get a few more people convinced, then someone else will be getting kicked off," Rowena said reassuringly.

"Okay, but who are we going to vote for and who will join us?" Shayli asked.

"Well, I really don't like Sabrina much, so we can go for her. She's way too invasive and definitely doesn't value privacy," Rowena explained. "I doubt we'll get Adrian to vote for her because he can get her to do anything he says. And then he seems close with Otto so they'll probably vote together. And obviously Sabrina isn't going to vote for herself."

"So that's three votes that we aren't getting. And that leaves Bram, Jaime and Helena. Jaime I can trust, but Bram and Helena are hit or miss," Shayli said.

"It's fine, we can each go and try to sway those three. And if worst comes to worst, we can try to get Helena gone. There's no need to worry, Shayli," Rowena assured. Rowena and Shayli split up and began to search for their teammates.

* * *

In the boys' side of Team Neon's cabin, Adrian, Otto, and Jaime were sitting.

"So, we agree that it's Shayli going tonight, right?" Adrian asked his teammates.

"Sure. I mean she didn't really do anything special and I doubt she ever will," Otto said. "That sounds rude but it's the truth."

"Jaime, do we have your vote, too?" Adrian asked.

"100%. No need to worry," Jaime said with a nod.

"Sounds good. I'm going to get and make sure Sabrina knows the plan," Adrian said as he got up and left.

Rowena, who was waiting behind the cabin, saw Adrian leave the cabin and walk away. She sat there for a few minutes and eventually looked through the window. She saw Jaime relaxing and reading a book and saw Otto lying. " _I have to get Otto out of there somehow,_ " Rowena thought to herself.

After waiting for a few more minutes, she saw Otto get up and go to the bathroom, leaving Jaime alone. Knowing this was her chance, Rowena quietly opened the cabin door and approached Jaime.

"Jaime," she whispered.

"Yeah, why are you whispering?" Jaime asked.

"I don't want anyone to hear this. I need to have you vote for Sabrina tonight. Can you do that for me?" Rowena inquired.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll consider it. I can give you that promise, but that's all," Jaime stated.

"Well, you better consider it really well," Rowena whispered bluntly as she left the cabin and walked away.

" _Hmm,_ " Jaime thought to himself. " _I have two choices tonight. I do need to decide though. I still have time to think_."

* * *

At the same time, Helena was sitting by herself already at the campsite. Shayli noticed her and walked over.

"Hey, Helena," Shayli greeted with a smile. "Is there any chance that you've decided who you're voting for tonight?"

"It's possible," Helena responded. "Why do you inquire?"

"Well, I know that I can't force you to do anything, but I know there are a few people that want you gone," Shayli lied. "The most obvious solution is to vote Sabrina out, like I am. So, please, consider that option," Shayli said as she walked off.

Helena sat pondering to herself. " _I know I'm a bit eccentric, but are there people really voting for me,_ " she thought. " _Maybe I should play it safe? Hmm…_ "

* * *

Adrian found Sabrina sitting on the edge of the beach with her feet in the water.

"Hey, Sabrina," Adrian said in a charming tone. "We need to be on the same page with our votes. So I need to know who you're voting for tonight."

"Helena, no doubt. She's so weird and I can't see her being of any use in any challenges," Sabrina said. 'Why, who are you voting for?"

"Shayli. We need your vote to make sure she goes tonight. So, will you change your mind?"

"I like her a lot more than Helena. So yeah, my vote is still going for Helena. Sorry," Sabrina answered. "Why do you want Shayli gone anyways?"

"Have you talked to her? She's as boring as a brick and I don't think she has any real talents," he answered.

"I'll take boring over creepy, sorry," Sabrina said solemnly.

"That's fine," Adrian said with a fake smile. " _I guess I'll take boring and stale over disloyalty,_ " he thought to himself as he walked away.

* * *

At the campsite, the campfire was in full blaze and everyone from Team Neon was in attendance.

"Well, here it is: the first elimination of the season. I know this is an anxious time for a few of you and that's okay because that's inevitable," Lance began. "Trust me, it's only going to get more suspenseful from here. Since you've all cast your votes, it's time for everyone to see if they stay or go."

"Shayli," Rowena whispered. "How do you feel?"

"Better, but there are still some people that are a variables. We'll have to see," Shayli answered.

"Now, it's time for the coconut ceremony. Everyone who is staying in the game gets a coconut to drink from and those who don't get one are sailed to the Losers Resort. And now, the coconuts…

Rowena…

Adrian…

Jaime…

Bram…

Otto…"

Shayli, Helena, and Sabrina all sat anxiously awaiting the coconuts.

"Helena…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Shayli."

Once Shayli received her coconut, everyone but Sabrina sat with a smile on their face.

"Sabrina, I'm sorry but you were voted off Total Drama Tropic. Please grab your belonging and meet me on the pier. Everyone else, please get rest for tomorrow," Lance said.

* * *

The seven remaining members of Team Neon all went to go to sleep, but Sabrina was standing alone with Lance.

"Sabrina Lionga, I'm sorry to say this, but you have been eliminated from Total Drama Tropic. You have placed 24th. As part of your departure ceremony, it is custom for me to read you a voting confessional from a contestant that voted you out," Lance explained.

Sabrina, standing with a frown, nodded. "Okay, just say it. I'm ready.

"Sabrina," Lance began to say, "My vote has to go to you. You serve no use to me and I can see no use of keeping you around on this island anymore. I'm sure you have some potential, but when you can't be trusted, you can't stay on the island."

"Oh…" Sabrina said forlornly. "That's a little rough." As she finished this statement, a boat identical to the ones that dropped the contestants off returned and Sabrina stepped on and it sailed toward the Losers Resort.

Lance turned to a cameraman who walked over to the dock and began recording. "Today, we witnessed the first of many eliminations to come. Unfortunately, Sabrina didn't last very long on this show, unfortunately, but it would be a lie to say her impact on the game was insignificant. What challenge will the campers have to struggle through? Will there be more backstabs and friendships emerging? Who knows, but we'll all find out next time on Total Drama Tropic!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Adrian – Sabrina**

 **Bram – Helena**

 **Helena – Sabrina**

 **Jaime – Shayli**

 **Otto – Shayli**

 **Rowena – Sabrina**

 **Sabrina – Helena**

 **Shayli – Sabrina**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

Sabrina – 4

 **Shayli – 2**

 **Helena – 2**

* * *

 ** _A/N: So we have our first elimination complete. I wouldn't call Sabrina a key character in the plot, but she'll have a lot more screen time later on in the season. Although I meant for her character to be a lot more nosy and invasive, I feel like she ended up serving the plot in other ways that I didn't originally plan on. That being said, if you read and enjoyed this chapter, any feedback is greatly appreciated. I hope to have the next chapter our within the week!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Episode 3 Part 1

_Chapter 3: Ready or Not…?_

Not long after Team Neon's elimination ceremony, all 23 remaining campers were soon fast asleep. Considering the combined rigorous activity and the stress of the first challenge, staying up late after such a day would be a large hindrance.

The next morning, the temperature was a sold 15 degrees cooler than the day before in addition to being exponentially cloudier. It was around 9:30 by the time everyone on the island had waken up.

* * *

 **Team Xenon**

The girls' side of Team Xenon was eerily quiet, even though all four of the campers were wide awake. Daniella, attempting to lighten the mood, initiated a conversation.

"So, that challenge yesterday was…rough, am I right?" she said with a shy, awkward chuckle.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Monique answered. "I mean, it was unique and everything, but today needs to be more toned down or I won't be happy."

"I'd like for today to be a challenge where the whole team can stay together," Michelle added. "We can definitely benefit from being a little closer to each other."

"Getting to know the people on this team is one of the things I want to do least here on this island," Lara said.

"Um, why is that?" Daniella asked. "You're at a disadvantage when you don't know much about the people you're with. And if you're all reclusive, then that hurts the team, too."

"The reason I can care less about knowing everyone is that I don't care about you now and the more I know about you, the more useless things I know that I don't care about," Lara answered.

"You see, Lara, an attitude like this is where people on shows like this tend to fall apart," Monique began. "If you want people to keep you around, then you have to be approachable."

"Or, Monique, if you want to have an _interesting_ game, then you have to play yourself as the one that people are too scared to vote off," Lara said.

"Well, maybe that strategy would be viable if you weren't bone-thin and under 5 foot tall. For someone like you, that's a terrible plan," Michelle said with a hint of sass and sarcasm.

Daniella adopted a look of concern for things to come and took initiative. "Well, I'm going to go now," she said as she stepped quietly out the door.

"You don't need to be physically imposing to appear threatening, Michelle," Lara said in an aggressive tone. "It's the way you speak that makes a difference on how people view you."

"Well, if everyone opposes you, then what's stopping them from all kicking you off?" Monique questioned.

"I'm not saying the use of threats is a good thing, but I can see it being a viable option," Lara said with a shrug.

"That's a pathetic way to play the game if you have to hype yourself up to be something you're not," Michelle said as she stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm heading to get something to eat. Monique, if you want to come with then feel free. And Lara, maybe you should just skip the meal and work on a better game plan." Michelle walked out of the cabin followed shortly by Monique.

Once outside the cabin, Monique and Michelle continued to talk.

"I hate talking to her," Michelle began. "She somehow brings out my petty side without even trying and that's pretty remarkable."

"No, I don't like her either," Monique said. "But objectively, she has more talent than like half of our team so there's some benefit to keeping her around."

"True, but first chance we get she's gone," Michelle said.

"Oh, no doubt. No doubt at all," Monique said as the two began walking through the woods to the Mess Hall.

* * *

On the boys' side of the cabin, the campers were getting along much more amicably.

"So that's why you should never ever take public transportation," Carson said as he finished a story.

"Wait, so you're saying that just because someone puked on a seat once and there's still a stain on the same seat that you shouldn't ever take public transportation?" Felix questioned.

"Of course not, it's extremely unsanitary," Carson said with a nod.

"Sure, that's kind of nasty but you're making a huge generalization," Tom noted.

"Exactly; all public places are sort of filthy but you can't just avoid going out in public," Landon stated.

"Sure you can avoid the outside world. After a teacher at my school got fired, he refused to leave his house for 9 months straight," Carson remembered.

"Okay, well, just because one person, who probably has some slight mental issue, can stay in a house for that long doesn't mean a typical person could do that," Felix said.

"I'm sure that the millions of people going to and from work and places like that using public transportation can care less about one minor inconvenience like that," Tom said with a yawn.

"Yeah, I'm sure that you can just tell the bus company and they'll fix your 'issue'," Landon said. "It's getting to be time for breakfast, so I'm going now. You're all welcome to join me."

"Breakfast sounds good right now," Tom said as he got up and followed Landon. Shortly after, Felix did the same.

" _Hmph. It's a shame everyone else is so accustomed to germs and unsanitary habits being so commonplace these days. What fools._ " Carson's stomach rumbles and he gets up to go to the Mess Hall as well.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Tom:** I'm not really sure why Carson chose that story to lighten the mood, especially since it involved vomit and we're eating right after. I shouldn't think of that story during breakfast. Completely unrelated, I wonder how the girls are getting along…

 **Michelle:** Maybe this is an over exaggeration to say this, but our team, or at least some of our team, could use some sense talked into them. Sure, I'm not a perfect player or anything, but this beef that we've made will end up costing us challenges if we're not careful, and I won't take long to find someone to blame.

* * *

 **Team Krypton:**

Unlike the other two teams, all 8 members of Team Krypton were already out and about and decided to take a walk around the forested areas bordering the beach. There were a few dirt trials already formed and the group was walking on the shortest one.

"I had my reservations coming to this island, and the fish incident yesterday certainly didn't help, but I have to say that this island is pretty nice. Like it has all of this nature, so how can someone be disappointed?" Lotus said to her team.

"Yeah, I feel the same as you. Even the underwater challenge yesterday had some pretty impressive features. Like, how many times do you get to swim in a coral reef?" Sebastian stated with a smile.

"This is a solid start to the day, so I just hope the rest of this day can match this beginning," Xavier began. "I hope there's an easy challenge. I'd like to have a relaxing time."

"Or at the very least, a challenge where we need to work as a whole team," Angelica said. "I have faith in us, but team building is always beneficial."

The group kept walking around the trail for around 20 more minutes until they came across a rather small waterfall. Nonetheless, it was absolutely breathtaking. It was surrounded by somewhat sparkly gray stone and had a pool of water at the bottom which contained more than a few Lili pads. There were a few small animals such as frogs and chipmunks in the surrounding areas, but the only real focus was the calming sound of falling water.

"Woah, guys, look at the in front of us," Devin exclaimed to his team. "I wouldn't think to find a waterfall somewhere like this."

"I can't say that I expected to find this either, but I'm certainly not complaining. This is gorgeous," Emily said with a smile.

"If we didn't need to eat, then I would suggest that we just stay here until the challenge starts. I'll definitely be coming back here a lot," Henrique said.

"I'm with you Henrique," Liv said as she went and sat down on a small rock. The rest of the team all sat down in various places around the waterfall as well. Team Krypton, quite expectedly, sat in peace for a few minutes until Lotus glanced at her phone.

"Hmm, well it's almost 10, so we should probably be getting back to go eat at the Mess Hall. Unfortunately, it pains me to say that," she said with a frown.

"Eh, it sucks that we have to go back, but we can't just not go to the challenge," Henrique said objectively.

"I mean, we _could_ try to just skip the introduction that Lance is going to give us," Xavier said.

"Well, personally, I'm starving, so I'll be heading back. I think it'd be the wisest choice to join me," Angelica said as she began to walk back in the direction of the Mess Hall. Although most of them were reluctant, all of her teammates joined her as she took a path back to the Mess Hall.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Liv:** I really didn't want to get up as early as I did today, but I'm super glad that I did. I would've been really upset with myself if I would've skipped out on seeing the waterfall. Although that makes me wonder if the other teams know about any other neat places.

 **Devin:** Normally I work out for at least a half an hour in the morning. Obviously, today that wasn't the case but I'd say the trail expedition was worth it. And still, we probably walked for about a mile or so, so I guess that's _something_.

* * *

 **Team Neon**

In the girls' side of the cabin, only Helena was there. She was sitting contently on the top of the bunk that she used to share with Sabrina. She was reading a book titled _How to Avoid Unwanted Social Interactions_. Quite into her reading, she didn't notice originally when Rowena and Shayli came back from a morning tan on the beach.

"Oh, good morning Helena," Shayli greeted. This warranted no response. "Um, Helena, are you awake?"

"What are you reading?" Rowena asked. She moved closer to Helena who still sat there quietly, making zero eye contact. "Hmm _'How to Avoid Unwanted Social Interactions'_ … I'm sure it's a good read."

"Maybe we should just go back outside, Rowena," Shayli said as she opened the door and walked out. Rowena followed closely.

Once the two left Helena alone again, she set the book down with a content smile. " _Huh, I guess eye contact really does make a big difference when you're talking to someone. This can be a useful resource from here on out,_ " she thought to herself.

Outside the cabin, Rowena and Shayli continued to talk.

"I wouldn't say that we're at a disadvantage because our loss because they'll hurt every team, but we still need to try extra hard so we can avoid as many of them as possible," Shayli said.

"Yeah, I agree with you there. I wouldn't say that we're better or worse off without Sabrina because she didn't seem like she was full of surprises or anything. It still isn't a great thing for out teams' self-confidence, though," Rowena responded.

"With people like Adrian on our team, I doubt our overall self-confidence will be impacted much. He seems to have plenty of it," Shayli said with a giggle. The two kept conversing as they walked towards the Mess Hall with Helena following distantly behind.

* * *

Still in the boys' side of the cabin, Adrian, Jaime, and Otto were still relaxing after sleeping in for quite a bit. Once again, Bram wasn't present.

"Well, I'll just say it now that I really don't miss Sabrina," Adrian said with a shrug. "Although I would've preferred it to be Shayli gone, it's not the biggest of deals."

"I feel like, statistically, Shayli should've been voted off last night," Jaime thought aloud. "Well, that's just what I believe; although everyone is this game has their own goals. For me, every day here is a gift, really."

"I wasn't the one voted out, so I can't be mad," Otto stated bluntly. "If you don't play this game strategically, then you have bad chances are making it far."

"Otto, I'm surprised you are so familiar with this show, being from Germany and all," Adrian said.

"Well, I'm very fluent at the English language, or at least that's what I've been told consistently, so I thought that this show wouldn't be too much to handle. And I'm familiar with this show because they have a spin-off based in Germany which I watched most of."

"That's a pretty good background coming into this show," Jaime enthused. "You are probably better prepared that a lot of other people here."

"I sure hope so. I feel like it would be a waste to do poorly on the show because I'll have to go back to my exchange school all disappointed, and I don't need to feel that way," Otto stated.

Adrian, noticing his stomach starting to growl in hunger, stood up and stretched. "Well, I think it's about time for breakfast. Do you two agree?"

"Yep, I do," Jaime said as he stood up. He, Otto, and Adrian exited the cabin and began to walk to the Mess Hall.

Meanwhile, Bram was once again in his 'secret location' smoking. His expression revealed a great feeling of joy and nirvana as he viewed the coast of the island below him. After staying there for a few minutes and enjoying the high, he eventually got up and walked back to the Mess Hall in order to not miss breakfast again.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Bram:** Maybe I should be spending more time with my teammates instead of getting high constantly, but we're here on this game for a good time and not a long time. And besides, no one could find where I was last night, so I voted with my own intentions. Life is good.

 **Helena:** I wouldn't say that I'm purposefully being antisocial, especially since I act like this on a regular basis, but I didn't really need any reason to be conversing this early in the morning. Although, now that I think of it, I could thank Shayli for helping me stay on the island last night. But, she could've been lying. This came is hard.

* * *

 **Mess Hall**

The breakfast for the second day of the challenge was a choice of various fruit flavored smoothies. Among the choices were strawberry, pineapple, and mango. The 23 remaining campers all sat at the team tables and enjoyed their smoothies. After about 15 minutes, the final few contestants finished their breakfast and not more than a minute later, Lance came in to the Mess Hall.

"Good morning, everyone!" he began with a grin. "After a challenge yesterday that received some mixed feeling from all of you, the producers and I have decided to scrap today's original challenge plan and swap episodes to give you all a slightly more relaxing second day. And, making it especially easy for me as a host, the game is a childhood classic that needs little explanation: Hide and Seek!"

After he said this, most of the campers nodded and smiled in response to hearing about a laid back challenge style. Although a few contestants showed dismay for a challenge that they deemed boring, the general consensus was very positive.

"Since there's no need to change into different attire, we can commence the challenge right here, right now," Lance started again. "Since there are three teams, there are, naturally, three seekers. The rest of you are the ones hiding-"

"No, _really?_ " Lara said with an extreme sense of sarcasm.

"I don't care to be interrupted," Lance said as he shot a glare at Lara. "Anyways, there will be the one person per team searching for the members of a different team. The Team Xenon seeker will have to find all of Team Neon's players, Neon hunts Krypton, and Krypton hunts Xenon. The first seeker to find all members of the chosen team wins their team a reward, the second place, again, neither wins nor loses, and the seeker that is last to find their opponents has their team up for elimination. Questions?"

"We need to know who the seekers are to start, obviously," Henrique noted.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about that," Lance said with a nervous, embarrassed chuckle. "I already have the three seekers chosen. Team Krypton's seeker is Angelica, Neon has Jaime and Xenon has Daniella. The rest of you, go run away and hide. Now. You all have 10 minutes before we start."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Rowena:** Not to be cocky or anything, but I'd say I have some skill at hide and seek. I'm sure I'm not one of the top players for something like this, but as long as Daniella can't see me, then I'll be set.

 **Henrique:** Being someone who possesses a large stature, a game of hide and seek isn't always the best use of be physical capabilities. I just need to find somewhere off of the ground and just hope that I don't stick out or anything.

 **Lara:** This challenge would be just dandy if I knew where anything on this island was, but sadly I do not. Maybe I can find a cave or something dark and ominous like that. I just need to trust the process and everything will fall into place. It always does.

* * *

As Lance finished his statement, all of the contestants, minus the seekers, ran out of the Mess Hall to various places, while the seekers were still sitting at their tables.

"Well, I didn't necessarily want to be a seeker, but this could be fun," Jaime said enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't say I'm good either, but you have to do what you must to win for your team," Angelica said in agreement.

"Regardless, this should be a fun challenge, and I look forward to competing with you both," Daniella said with a smile. This garnered agreeing statements from Jaime and Angelica.

After the 10 minutes had passed, Lance put a whistle in his mouth and blew is as loudly as he could. "Go!" he exclaimed as the three seekers embarked on their hunt for the others. As they ran into the distance, Lance turned back towards a cameraman who had walked in from a side door.

"With a new challenge just underway, the action can only increase from here on out. Will anyone's hiding spot win the game for their team? Who will become the most fuming by the end of this challenge? What are your thoughts?" he asked the 'audience' though the camera. "Find out when we return to Total Drama Tropic!"

"Cut!"

* * *

 ** _A/N: So the 2_** ** _nd_** ** _official challenge has officially been started. I had a few different ideas for the challenge in this chapter, but I felt as though one where I can focus on the character's individual thoughts could be useful for a chapter this early on, especially since I feel that I could've done better characterization in the first few chapters. Regardless of that, if you read and enjoyed this chapter, feedback of any kind is greatly appreciated! The 2_** ** _nd_** ** _half of this chapter should be out within the next week!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Episode 3 Part 2

_Chapter 4: …Here We Come._

* * *

After being dismissed by Lance, Daniella, Angelica, and Jaime embarked on the hunt for the other 20 campers. Directly out of the Mess Hall, Angelica headed directly towards the team cabins.

" _The team cabin area is the only place that everyone is guaranteed to know. It makes the most sense to look there,_ " Angelica thought to herself. After jogging for a few moments, she arrived at the entrance to the cabins from the woods. Glancing around the perimeter of the clearing and seeing nothing, she decided to go inside the Team Krypton cabin first. She searched lightly around her own team's possessions and after finding nothing, she headed next to Team Neon's cabin. She searched both sides of the cabin, like before, and found no one. Lastly, she went to search Team Xenon's cabin.

As soon as she opened the cabin door on the girls' side of the cabin, she searched and heard movement coming from a different sector of the cabin. She walked out of the girls' side and walked into the boys' side, making as little noise as she possibly could. She lightly opened the door and tiptoed inside. Despite her precautions with her sound, she glanced up at the window on the boys' side and saw Tom stuck in between the window panes.

"Well, it seems that I've been found. That's unfortunate," Tom said in a deadpan tone. "Please help me out of here."

"Umm, I'll try, I guess," Angelica said while thinking of a way to dislodge Tom fro0m the window. After trying to pull him back in the cabin, she decided to push him forward with all of her might.

"Ouch, oh geez, that hurts," Tom said as he was forced through the window. After a few seconds, he was finally pushed through and landed on the ground with a distinct thud.

The P.A. system crackled and Lance's voice began to emulate. "Well, it's only been a few minutes and we've already had some get caught. So, please, everyone when you're found, just stay in the same place. Thank you."

As Angelica headed off in a different direction, Tom went back in the cabin. " _Well, I guess I can just relax for the time being. Nice._ "

* * *

During this time, Daniella was running directly south towards the dock area. It took a substantially longer amount of time for her to reach her destination, but she managed to reach the dock in considerable time. As she reached the dock, her first instinct was to search directly under the dock. When she did this, she found someone hiding there, but not from the team she needed to hunt.

"Oh, geez, Daniella, you scared me," Landon said as he crouched on the rocks underneath the dock. "How's the hunt going?"

"Well, you're the first person that I've seen and I don't need to find you, so…pretty poorly," Daniella lamented.

"Wait, you need to find Neon players, correct?" he inquired.

"Yep, that's the goal. A goal that I need to start going harder for or else I won't complete it," she said in a more optimistic tone than before.

"I have some good news for you, though," said Landon with a grin. "I was behind Otto, and I saw him run farther down the coast. And I saw Helena for a while, too, but I think she'll be a harder target."

"Well, that is good news. Thank you so much!" Daniella said as she stood back up and began to search around for Otto.

* * *

For Jaime, his first instinct was to search the area in a straight line from the Mess Hall, which happened to be almost directly north. He kept running in a straight direction until he reached a hill with a clearing. He ran up to the top of the hill and looked at the land that he just ran through from a different perspective. " _It's amazing how much better of a view I can get up here,_ " he thought to himself as he continued his scan of the trees and other greenery below.

Not long after, he noticed a rustling of leaves in a medium-height tree below. Instinctively, he ran as fast as he could towards the rustle, but as he inched closer he began to run with much quieter footing. He crept to within a few feet from the base of the tree and picked up a large acorn from the ground below. He chucked the acorn at the center of where he saw the shaking leaves.

"Ow! What was that?! Who threw that?!" a voice exclaimed from the tree in an irritated tone.

"It's me, Jaime," Jaime said with a chuckle. "Is that you, Liv? It sounds like your voice."

"Ugh, yes it's me. So this means that I'm out of the challenge, huh?" she asked herself out loud.

"It seems that way. Don't worry, you're not the first one out if that makes you feel any better," Jaime reassured.

"Well, I'm still disappointed, but I guess that makes a little bit of difference, so thanks I guess," she said.

Jaime nodded and continued off in his search elsewhere.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jaime:** I'm not going to lie and say that hitting Liv with the acorn was necessary. I mean, you have to find some way to have fun in this show. Although, that was still a bit rude… oh well.

 **Emily:** Liv had a really poor hiding spot. How do I know this? Well, Jaime missed me hiding in a tree only a few yards away, but I was smart enough to stay still. Let's hope he doesn't come back again any time soon.

* * *

While some players were already found by the seekers, a few players, namely Shayli, Devin, Adrian, and Lara still did not have a spot to hide in.

Devin, due to his extremely defined physique, had a multitude of places to hide considering most other people couldn't reach those places. However the wide variety of places to hide left him pondering continuously about where to hide.

" _I can definitely pull myself up to the top of that tree, but it doesn't look to stable at the top,_ " he thought while running in the woods around where his team found the waterfall. " _Hmm, maybe I can climb to the top of the waterfall rocks. That's definitely a place with high ground._ " After his conclusion to choose this spot, he began his climb up the rocks near the falls. Although he had no real difficulty with scaling the rock formation, the waterfall spawned a multitude of mist droplets that began to cloud his vision as he neared the top.

When he scaled to the top of the rock formation he stretched out and turned around to look back at where he came from, only to see Jaime looking directly at him.

"Were you watching me climb this thing the entire time?" Devin asked in an annoyed manner.

"For most of it, yeah I was. So really, you wasted your time climbing up there since you're out of the challenge now," Jaime bluntly responded.

"Well, that's unfortunate," Devin said with a sigh. "You know what? I'm not wasting this opportunity." Devin took his shirt off, revealing his sculpted body and jumped off into the pool below, drenching Jaime in the process.

"That was sick, admit it," Devin said as he resurfaced from the jump.

Jaime cursed him off and began to move towards a sunlit clearing to dry himself off in.

* * *

Shayli, still on the run, took a different path than Landon, Otto, and others, but ended up going to the same place.

" _Crap, I really waited too long to find a hiding spot. I should've taken advantage of that cave. Oh, but they could've been rabid animals in there. Well, it's too late to get all second-guessing myself,_ " she thought.

She passed over the dock that Landon was hiding under and kept moving along the coast. She took a small break to catch her breath, as she had been running for a few minutes, and back tracked slightly to the campfire area. As she arrived, she saw blond hair sticking out of a medium sized bush and moved closer.

"Otto, is that you?" she asked curiously.

"It is I. Do you need something?" he answered.

"Well, yes, a place to hide would be fantastic," she said. "Is there another bush like that around here?"

"Directly to your left," he answered. "And hide quickly. I think I saw Daniella run by earlier but I only caught a glimpse."

Shayli nodded and crouched in the bush that was a few yards to her left and crouched as low as she could. Since she was considerably shorter than Otto was, she could crouch without revealing herself. Almost as soon as she settled herself in, she heard footsteps move closer and she and Otto both remained silenced.

Only about a minute passed since the footsteps were heard, but the suspense magnified the anxiety.

"Gotcha, Otto!" Daniella said with a smile. "Maybe try somewhere where you can actually fit your whole body next time. It's just a thought."

Otto stood up and looked rather ashamed. "What made you come here of all places? I'm wondering."

"Well, I found Landon and he told me that he saw you running in this area, so naturally I had to search here," Daniella explained. "He also thinks he saw someone else, but I honestly can't remember who he said, so I guess I'll just have to keep looking."

Shayli, eavesdropping on the interaction, tried as hard as she could to silence herself and as a result became almost completely silent. She crouched, essentially motionless, for what felt like an hour before she heard Daniella approach.

"Hey, Shayli. I found you," Daniella said modestly. "I didn't think someone else would be so close, but I guess it's good for me."

"Well, that's what happened when you wait too long to find a spot to hide in," Shayli said with a shrug.

"Oh, that does suck," Daniella said with a sympathetic tone. "Well, better luck next time I guess." Daniella departed directly after.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Daniella:** Finding two people in under a few minutes sounds like a success for me. Granted, the hiding spots could've been better, but I'm surely glad that they weren't. Now, if I can only keep up this pace…

 **Otto:** The first one eliminated is never something that a person wants to be. But, it's over with now, so as long as Jaime can find Krypton members that we'll be good. I have enough faith in him that he can at least do that much.

* * *

Lara, unlike Devin and Shayli, was fortunate enough to be distanced from her seeker even though she had no set hiding spot. She initially ran in the direction of the cabins, but decided against it and remained indecisive.

" _Wow, this island is really boring. It's literally just trees. Fascinating,_ " Lara thought to herself. However, after searching around for only about a minute longer, she came across a stream with a hollowed out log in the center. " _Do I risk falling in the water to hide in the log? Eh, why not?_ "

She moved to the edge of where the stream met the dirt. Upon closer inspection, the stream was actually moving at a much higher speed than she anticipated. With a sigh, Lara began to tiptoe across the stream which became deeper as she moved inward. The water came up to just below her kneecaps and she decided to just make one long jump inside the log. She made it inside the log, barely, and caused a large thud with her landing.

" _Ew, gross! There's all of this wet moss everywhere. Why did I choose this spot again?_ " she thought in a dismayed manner. Suddenly, there was a large creak and the log began to move. Lara poked her head out from the topless log and saw herself accelerate downstream. She began to yell at the top of her lungs and panicked. "Okay, this is fine. This is fine. In fact, this is just _great._ Fantastic even," she said to herself in an attempt to keep herself calm. However, this lasted very shortly.

The log continued to pick up speed and began to knock off of rocks that were scattered throughout the path of the stream and Lara, being relatively small and light, began to get thrown around inside the log. The log seemed to settle itself, but just a few seconds later, it hit off of a large, sharp rock that sent Lara out of the log completely and submerged her beneath the water. She bobbed up and down, struggling to catch her breath. She finally regained control of her body and looked forward and saw the waterfall rapidly approaching her. Lara attempted to latch onto an exposed tree root that crossed part of the stream-which essentially turned into a river-but missed. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she was launched off of the waterfall and cannon-balled into the water below.

She was submerged for a seemingly lengthy amount of time, but she eventually resurfaced with a large gasp -of air. Devin, who was still in the nearby area, heard the splash and rushed over to investigate.

"Oh my God," he exclaimed ad he extended his arm for Lara to grab on to. "Are you okay?"

Lara, accepting Devin's gesture, got off of the water and started to dry herself off. "Well, I mean that was terrifying, but I'll be fine. Thanks for the help."

"No problem. Are you still in the challenge or not?" Devin asked.

"Well, for now, yes. But I think I might just quit now. It's been a rough start," Lara said nonchalantly as she walked off from Devin.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lara:** That was terrifying. I mean, I've been through worse and all, but I feel like I could've been seriously injured. Well, I guess that's why those snobby inspirational speakers always say to cherish what you have. It makes you think.

* * *

By the time that the three other spot-less contestants either finally decided, Adrian still had not. He had passed several decent hiding places, but he kept striving for something that he deemed "greater." After stopping in a forest clearing in relatively close proximity to the cabins and Mess Hall, he stumbled upon a cave that was beneath a tree with a split trunk.

"What do we have here?" he mumbled to himself as he walked toward the entrance. " _Hmm, it looks stable from out here, so this seems like a promising place to hide. It's not like Daniella is going to have the guts to look in here anyways_." He stepped in the cave and was greeted with almost complete and total darkness. Despite a slightly ominous feeling, he kept moving farther inward until he could no longer see any light. Content, he sat down on the rock ground and relaxed for a bit. However, he sat there for only a few moments before he started to hear a noise that sounded like footsteps coming closer and closer to him. He suddenly became nervous and tried to remain quiet. The footsteps kept coming closer to him, but they didn't sound as though they were coming from the entrance from which he came.

" _Well, this is clearly the time in the show where the stress gives me a heart attack,_ " he thought. " _It's a shame that it only took two days to happen_." As only mere seconds passed, the footsteps began to creep closer and began to get louder. Adrian gulped and stood up and began to make his way out of the cave entirely. He only managed to go a few yards before her heard a voice.

"Is someone out there?" a female voice asked.

"Um, yeah, I am," Adrian answered as he stopped his movement.

"And who am I speaking to right now?" the voice asked.

"Adrian. And who are you?"

"Angelica. And Monique is here with me. I found her in the cave," Angelica answered.

"Geez, Adrian, you scared us a lot," Monique said still in the dark. "We need to get to light. It's creepy in here."

"I'm with you," Adrian said as the three made their way outside.

Once outside, the three contestants breathed a collective sigh of relief and sat on a large rock.

"I thought that hiding in that cave was going to be a game-winning sport," Monique began, "but clearly a cave is a large target for people seeking."

"Well, to be fair, I did see you walk into the cave," Angelica noted. "I found Tom in the cabin and I had to dislodge him from the window. After that, I went pretty much in a straight line here and I was lucky to have spotted you."

"See, even though I know that there's nothing of importance in that cave, now I'm all paranoid about going back because I got shocked the first time," Adrian admitted.

"The cave actually goes pretty deep. I probably could've gone further in but I don't want to feel like I'm becoming trapped or anything," Monique said.

"I'm glad you didn't go farther too," Angelica said jokingly. "It's really tight in there and even though I'm not claustrophobic or anything, I still wouldn't want to be in there."

"Well, since I'm still out in the open, and technically still vulnerable, I think I'll make my way back into the cave for hiding, against my better judgement," Adrian said as he got up and walked back into the cave.

"Good luck, Angelica," Monique said with a smile. "Don't look too hard finding my team. We could use the win." Monique and Angelica shared a laugh and Angelica started to walk away.

Determined to keep her hunt streak going strong, Angelica kept her pace steady and quick as she searched the wooded areas, but to no avail. A bit disappointed, she slowed her pace to a walk and took the time to appreciate to impressive natural scenery. " _Getting to walk around a place like this in peace and quiet is such a good feeling,_ " she thought to herself. " _It's a shame that I have such a big part in this challenge; I'd much rather be relaxing._ " After this thought, she decided that a short break couldn't hurt and stretched out on a nearby rock and lied in silence for a few minutes.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, RAT," a male voice exclaimed from a short distance from Angelica. This was followed by a female screaming.

" _Ugh, this better be worth getting up from that rock. It was so surprisingly comfortable,_ " Angelica lamented as she moved closer to the loud noises, which continued.

"I AM SO DONE WITH THIS PLACE RIGHT NOW," the female voice exclaimed.

Angelica pushed some brush out of the way and came across both Carson and Lotus freaking out. There was a large colony of snarling and vicious-looking rats inching closer to the tree they were hiding in.

"Angelica, help! Please!" Lotus begged from a low hanging branch that slightly began to creak with the unexpected weight being put upon it.

"Oh, geez, umm, I don't know what to do," Angelica said in panic.

"Just like kick them or something, please," Carson said. "It kind of worked when I tried it, but I also lost my shoe to the mob and I'm not about to lose a toe." Carson extended his leg towards Angelica and showed his shoeless foot.

"First off, where did they come from?" Angelica inquired.

"Carson and I ran by this hollowed out log and I guess the sound disrupted them or something and they just starting hunting us down," Lotus explained hurriedly.

Angelica took a few steps back and analyzed the situation. " _Why did I have to come across this?_ " she thought to herself in disbelief. Instinctively, she thought of an idea. She moved towards the log and crouched behind it as the rat pack split their attention between her and Lotus and Carson. She dislodged the log from the ground and rolled it as hard as she could at the rats, which caused a few to scamper away, but a lot of them stayed focused with even more anger. They began to charge toward Angelica and she freaked out and sprinted off.

"By, the way, Carson, you're out of the challenge!" she yelled as she ran off out of sight.

"It beats being mauled to death by rats," Carson said with a shrug.

"Hah, _I'm_ still in the challenge," Lotus taunted. However, not more than 30 seconds later, Jaime ran towards them.

"Well, you're out now, Lotus," Jaime said as he kept running by.

"Well then," Lotus scoffed as she walked away from the rat area.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lotus:** What are the odds that Jaime comes and finds me not more than a minute after Angelica takes the rats away? It makes me think that Jaime was waiting for the coast to be clear before he came towards us. But he wouldn't do that, would he?

 **Carson:** I feel like having close-calls with disgusting animals will be a mainstay of this summer. I guess it's a disappointment that Angelica found me earlier than I would've liked, but loss is a preferable alternative to death. And no, I'm not exaggerating that fact that the rats are murderous.

* * *

Still running after eliminating Lotus, Jaime continued back around towards where the cabins are. He slowed to a walk and began to search the cabins, finding that Team Krypton and Neon both had empty cabinets. However, upon entering Team Xenon's, he was greeted by Tom still relaxing from earlier that day.

"Tom, since I presume that you're out, do you know where anyone else is hiding or stuff like that?" Jaime asked.

"Perhaps I do. But why exactly do you think that I should help you?" Tom said in a move of leverage.

"I mean, to get technical, I've had a rough time leading up to this summer, so I'd genuinely appreciate a less strenuous summer," Jaime said in a sincere tone.

"Everyone is on an equal playing field right here on this island, so no one owes anything to anyone," Tom stated. "So, unless you can come up with a real wager, then I have nothing to tell you."

"Okay, whatever," Jaime said frustrated as he left the cabin. However, in a complete turn of luck, he exited the cabin and caught a glimpse of Xavier sprinting by. Jaime immediately pursued.

" _Oh, crap, I'm being chased, aren't I?_ " Xavier thought to himself. " _And I bet that it just so happened to be Jaime. Lovely_." Xavier kept sprinting as fast as he could, but Jaime still narrowed the distance between them as they began to run up an incline that led to a cliff outlook.

The two kept their pace relatively the same as they began to run up a hill that grew steeper and steeper. Xavier began to severely lose his lead and Jaime moved in closer within just a few yards of Xavier.

"You know that this counts as you being out of the challenge, right?" Jaime panted.

"Yeah, I'm aware, but I've been running for this long, so why stop now?" Xavier responded as he reached the peak of the cliff and stopped running abruptly, followed closely by Jaime. "Well that was quite the run, wouldn't you say?"

"It was a bit much for this late in the day, but it was enjoyable nonetheless," Jaime said. "Wait, do you smell something or is that just me?"

"Hmm, yeah I do actually. It smells like someone has been smoking weed here. But I doubt that-" Xavier began as he was cut off by a third person.

"Well, you know someone has been smoking here, and that person is me," Bram said from behind a row of pine trees a few meters away from Jaime and Xavier. "And if you have a problem, then deal with it."

"This doesn't concern me anymore, so I'll be leaving now," Jaime said as he departed.

"Have you been up here before?" Xavier asked Bram as he took a seat near him.

"As much as I possibly could," Bram answered. "I came here straight after the challenge yesterday until the campfire ceremony. It was a good decision."

"It is quite the view," Xavier said with a look of satisfaction. "This will be a good place to relax for the rest of the day."

"Tell me about it," Bram said as he laid back, closed his eyes, and relaxed. Xavier was soon to follow.

A few minutes later, Daniella made her way up to the peak of the cliff. "Hey, Bram, just so you know, you're out. Oh, and hey, Xavier," Daniella introduced.

"Eh, I really don't care. I'm here and I'm not moving," Bram said without opening his eyes.

"So, what made you come here exactly, Daniella? I doubt it was by chance," Xavier inquired.

"I came across Jaime and I traded some information with him. His end of the deal led me to this place, so therefore I came," Daniella clarified.

"Good for you, I guess. I just hope Angelica is doing well with her search," Xavier said.

"I'm sure she's doing fine. And before I lose too much time, I should be going elsewhere," Daniella stated as she exited the area.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Xavier:** The "race", if you can call it that, which brought me the top of the hill, really killed my legs, but the view made up for it. Not to mention, Bram is super chill to hang with. I wonder if he's any different when he isn't high…

* * *

As Daniella finished her descent from the high ground, the P.A. system crackled to life.

"Attention, everyone," Lance began. "We are at our halfway point in terms of campers remaining. Good luck to those still remaining in the challenge." The speakers turn off once again.

" _I better get going then. It's a close challenge and I can't slack off now,_ " Daniella thought after hearing Lance's announcement. She kept running with vigor and returned to the part of the island where she encountered Jaime. " _Well, if Jaime didn't lie about Xavier, then he likely isn't lying about Adrian. Too bad he gave me his location in a riddle. 'He's where space gets tighter and tighter.' What does that mean?_ " she pondered to herself as she kept running.

She came across Monique who was still relaxing in the same area that she was found in.

"Hey, Monique," Daniella greeted with a smile. "I'm trying to find Adrian. Jaime gave me some riddle about his location, but I don't know where to look."

"You see that cave over there?" Monique asked as she gestured to the cave.

"Yeah. Ohh, actually that makes a lot of sense if he's there," Daniella realized. "Thanks!"

"It's a pleasure helping a teammate," Monique chuckled. Daniella went to search the cave eagerly after her revelation.

" _Why are caves so creepy?_ " she thought as she first walked into the cave. " _It's so musty in here. And with my luck, there are probably bats and a bunch of bugs crawling around everywhere._ " She kept walked in almost a crouch position as she ventured deeper into the unknown. She inched further and further away from the light until she bumped into something.

"Oh, ouch," she said startled as she stumbled backwards. "Adrian, is that you?"

"Ah, you got me," Adrian said with a chuckle. "Congratulations, I guess."

"Why, thank you," Daniella said with a blush that went unseen due to the total darkness. "I need to be going. The challenge is still going on."

"Ah, come on, you don't need to leave so soon. There are some things that I've been meaning to say," Adrian began in a flirty tone.

"Oh, and what are they," Daniella asked with a similar tone.

"Well, to start," Adrian said as he pulled Daniella closer to him to the point where they were against each other. "I've felt some kind of special attraction to you since I saw you. It's only been a few days, but that doesn't change my feeling."

"I see," Daniella flirted. "I can't say that I haven't felt a similar way towards you."

"Well, if what you say is true, then…" Adrian and Daniella both instinctively moved in to kiss, but the darkness made this difficult for them to connect. It took them a few tries, but after 4 or 5 they came together and had a kiss that lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Daniella released.

"That was great, but I really need to get back to the challenge. You understand," Daniella said as she went off.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Adrian:** It's a shame that Daniella had to leave so soon because that was the best I've felt in a while. I have no doubt that we'll be going to the next level within the next few days. I haven't been said no to in the longest time and I don't plan on that happening now.

* * *

After shaking the rats off of her trail, Angelica made her way towards the dock and campfire area. The rather exhilarating journey there left her exhausted and she took a seat on a stump to rest for a few minutes. " _Let's never have the happen again, ever. Ever._ " Her break helped for her to relax after her close calls with rabid animals. She stood up once more and almost immediately Lara came jogging by.

Lara looked over at Angelica and came to a stop. "Okay, I'm out now, huh? Whatever, I need to go and relax somewhere else," Lara said as she left for the cabins.

'Well, then," Angelica said to herself in disbelief as she walked out toward the dock. She took in the impressive view for a moment and continued her search. However, she halted as she began to hear what sounded like snoring. She searched under the dock and found that Landon was dozing off there.

"Hey, wake up, Landon," Angelica said. Landon stayed asleep. "Landon!" she exclaimed this time.

"Huh, what? Who is that?" Landon said as he woke up startled.

"It's Angelica," she answered.

"Oh, hey," he said with his eyes still closed.

"You know that you're out, right?" she asked curiously.

"I'm aware, but I don't care right now. I want to sleep," he said as he turned away from her.

Angelica nodded and got up, leaving Landon sleeping by himself. His clothes were covered in damp sand from the receding tide from earlier in the day, but he didn't seem to care one bit.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Landon:** Dozing off wasn't the best thing that happened to me today. First, my clothes have wet sand everywhere on them and second the waves kept crashing near be every so often and the water kept getting my shoes and socks all wet. Beneath the dock looked so promising, too.

* * *

After his "information trade" with Daniella, Jaime was left clueless as he searched for where Emily was. Daniella had said that she right around Liv, but he was sure that he searched the area rather thoroughly after he found Liv. Regardless, he returned back to the same part of the island where he originally began his hunt and combed the area once more.

Looking though the treetops and in places on the ground, Jaime came up empty-handed. " _I don't think that Daniella would lie to me, but I could be wrong. I guess I just have to agree without any better judgement._ _Maybe, I can find a way to draw her out. That is, if she is here._ " Jaime took a second to think, and then he thought of an idea. He began to move towards the tallest tree that he could see and began the climb to the top. Once he got to the top, he sat there to finalize his idea.

"Help! I'm about to fall!" Jaime exclaimed in false fear as he 'dangled' himself off of the most stable branch. He saw no movement and began to yell again. "Help, someone, please!"

A few moments later, Emily came down from a nearby tree and ran towards the tree that Jaime was in. "Don't worry, I'm coming as fast as I can!" she yelled back. She ran to the base of the tree and looked up to see Jaime precariously waiting at the top. Immediately, she began to climb the tree as fast as she could, which, admittedly, wasn't very fast. She reached the top in about a minute.

"Thank you so much for coming," Jaime exclaimed thankfully. "I'm slipping on this branch and I don't know how much longer I'll be holding on."

"Here, grab my arm," Emily said as she extended her arm to Jaime, which he eagerly grabbed. She helped pull him to balance and they both descend from the top of the tree.

"Thank you so much," Jaime said as he hugged Emily. "I never though getting the high ground would be such a risk."

"Well, you found me, so I guess it payed off, huh?" she said nonchalantly.

"Technically, yeah, but if the rules were different, I'd have you stay in the challenge. You deserve it," Jaime said almost remorsefully.

"Don't mention it. Being a good person is a better reward anyways. You should head off," Emily suggested.

"That I will do," Jaime said as he went elsewhere.

"It didn't really look like he was falling when I got up there," Emily said to herself. "I guess he could've helped himself up a little bit, but I don't know if that's very likely. Oh, whatever, it's not a big deal." After her thought dilemma, she went off to go find Liv to pass the time.

* * *

Within somewhat of a close proximity of the Jaime/Emily ordeal, Rowena peered out from yet another tree in the same cluster of forest. " _I wonder what that was about. It sounded kind of like Jaime yelling, but why would he be up in the tree?_ " Rowena asked herself. " _Well, it no longer concerns me, but what does concern me is that I stay put here in this tree._ " Rowena nestled further in between a connection of two thick branches that was almost covered by leaves.

She sat unseen for a substantial amount of time, but then she heard footsteps echo coming closer to her. " _If that does happen to be Daniella, then it's fine because I'm hidden well enough. She won't be looking up here._ "

Unfortunate for Rowena's plans, a mother woodpecker just returned from a flight and landed on a nest that was on a branch above Rowena's head. As the woodpecker landed in its nest, Rowena looked up and the woodpecker was staring down at Rowena with a defensive stance. Rowena moved as her away from the bird as she could without falling from the tree, but the woodpecker became extremely defensive and looked ready to attack.

"Please stop, I'm not going to hurt you," Rowena whispered to the bird, but it didn't comprehend. In an instant, it bolted toward Rowena and started to peck her hair.

"Hey!," she screamed is disbelief. "STOP!" She swatted at the woodpecker, but in the process lost her balance and she fell out of the tree and right onto Daniella who was waiting below.

"Ow..." both girls said simultaneously. The woodpecker glanced at Rowena and then returned back to its nest.

"Well, I guess this wasn't a complete waste, since I need to find you anyways," Daniella said with a groan as she stood up.

"Yeah, that's great for you, but it isn't for me," Rowena said. 'That fall really hurt."

"I know, I broke half of it," Daniella said sarcastically. "I need to get going now, actually. I would go lay down somewhere if I were you." Daniella went off in the direction opposite of where she came.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Rowena:** I was so set for a victory with that challenge, but of course something had to go and ruin it. That really sucks, but I still placed ahead of most of my team, so it's not like that incident really made all that much of a difference.

 **Felix:** There was this woodpecker that seemed to be following me around earlier but all of a sudden it just seemed to dart off. It actually kept pretty good company, although just by coincidence. I wonder what happened to it…

* * *

Although she didn't know that Jaime and Daniella were providing as close of a competition as she thought, Angelica still sensed the competition heating up. " _So if I'm correct, I just need to find Felix and Michelle. That might actually be somewhat of a challenge because they definitely seem like two of the smartest on the island, so you never know what to expect._ " As she continued her search back once more in the campfire/dock area. She took a fair bit of time to comb through the area once again, but once again found nothing. Oddly, she developed a feeling that someone was watching here.

"Who is there?" she asked out into the open, feeling a bit fearful.

Silence. But Angelica still had the feeling and she couldn't shake it no matter how hard she tried.

"I know someone is here," she lied. "Whoever you are, you're not slick."

She backed up slowly in a tense way and saw a rustle in a bush. She hesitated at first, but moved toward it to investigate.

The rustling stopped as she moved closer and she poked her head into a hole she created by moving leaves away from the bush. Looking down, she saw Felix with his foot caught in a heavy root of the bush.

"Oh, hey," Felix greeted bluntly.

"Were you, like, following me around just now? I could've sworn that I felt someone looking at me earlier," Angelica explained.

"Felix dislodged his foot from the 'trap' and began explaining to Angelica. "Well, I was technically following you for the whole day, but I got sick of running around in a bunch of different directions, so I sort of stopped in the middle of the challenge. Clearly it was a solid plan because I don't think you had any idea of it until just now."

"That's kind of an embarrassment to myself that I didn't notice, but I commend you on your efforts. I was totally oblivious," Angelica conceded. "It seems that Michelle is the only one that I have left to find, so I guess that's cool."

"She has a killer spot. You better start looking quickly because it'll be a tough one to find," Felix advised. Angelica nodded and exited the area.

* * *

Jaime was the only person left to not be down to finding their final contestant, but he felt confident nonetheless. As he chased Xavier earlier in the day, he saw Henrique hiding fairly obviously in a tree on the route there, but for obvious reasons, he couldn't stop and break his pace.

" _Let's see, if I remember correctly, he should be right about here. Or was it over there? This entire area looks the same as everything else, ugh._ "

As Jaime essentially wandered around aimlessly below, Henrique smirked as he watched from a high treetop.

" _Hah, what an imbecile. He'll find me eventually, but I can't go anywhere, so I guess I'll just wait as long as I need to,_ " Henrique though gleefully to himself.

He waited for a few solid minutes before Jaime came back in his general direction. " _Maybe he regained his sense of direction. Maybe._ "

Jaime searched around a few of the trees surrounding Henrique's before looking at the top of his tree.

"Hey, Henrique," Jaime yelled from below, "you know I found you, right?"

"You're too far away. Come up here with me and I'll admit defeat," Henrique countered.

"No. That's not stated in the rules, so I won't be going up there," Jaime said.

"Fair enough. I mean, if you want to be a slacker, then be my guest," Henrique taunted.

Jaime shook his head and walked out of Henrique's view, which resulted in chuckle from Henrique. "Still got him to waste time," he said smugly.

The P.A. system echoed a message from Lance once more. "Campers, we are down to our final three hiders, with one being conveniently from each team. You may not change your spot anymore and doing so will result in a disqualification. Here's a hint: all three are in the same place… a place no one has looked in. Good luck!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Sebastian:** Final 3! It feels good to have been such an important part of the challenge. I'm sure everyone on my team tried their hardest, but all that really matters now is me and Angelica. I sure hope she has a good lead.

 **Michelle:** Final 3? I'm honestly not surprised in all honesty. That might sound overly cocky, but I thought earlier that this sport would be key and it turned out that way. Helena and Sebastian thought the same as I did so kudos to them as well. It all rests on Daniella from this point on.

 **Helena:** Final 3 is pretty satisfactory. Sure, my short size and my general ability to find good hiding spots aided me in this challenge, but there are still just some really bad challenge players here. As long as Jaime can get here quick and Daniella doesn't, then there's little chance at a loss.

* * *

After hearing Lance's announcement, the three seekers all thought about where they haven't searched. Almost all at once, they all figuratively face-palmed, as no one thought to check the employee resort area. Immediately, Daniella, Angelica, and Jaime all rushed as quickly as they could to get there.

At the employee area, Michelle had an elaborate spot, which was hiding in the shed for the lap pool supplies. She was crouched behind a few large containers of shock and chlorine.

" _Ugh, being in here for so long is turning me into Bram. Well, maybe not that braindead, but close to that at least. I just want this challenge to end so I can relax. Daniella better be here soon._ "

If one were to open the shed door, and only take a quick look, Michelle would go by completely unnoticed, but a closer inspection would reveal her location pretty easily. She began to stack other supplies like skimmer parts up to barricade herself even more.

Helena, on the other hand, made her way inside the employee cabins, which was essentially an apartment complex with its refinement and size. No contestant should ever really need to be in there, but that didn't deter Helena, as she waited for an intern to use the passcode door and she slipped in unnoticed right behind them. She had finalized her spot in a storage place, much like Michelle, but this one a janitorial room. She was able to crouch underneath a mop bucket and placed it over her head in order to attract the least attention as possible. " _Even if I'm not the last one left, I can get a fantastic scare out of this,_ " she thought mischievously

Sebastian was not hiding in any building of sorts, but instead was hiding in one of the rowboats from the past challenge that was being stored near the pool. Despite the boat being made of rather cheap wood, Sebastian found it rather comfortable and found the wait to be less stressful than he imagined. " _This is actually nice. I guess I could be hiding somewhere better, but it's too late now. Whatever happens happens._ " He was still facing upright towards the sky and the sun was in its most visible position at that time, so Sebastian had to squint to avoid the rays from hitting his eyes. Still, he remained optimistic about the situation.

Within a few minutes, Daniella arrived at the employee resort. She was the first to arrive out of the tree seekers, but had no clue where to start looking. " _This place is larger than I remembered. There are so many hiding places. Ugh._ " She started her search by searching some of the trees near the perimeter.

Only a moment later, Jaime and Angelica both arrived from different directions. They saw Daniella already hunting and they were quick to join. Jaime started searching the area around the pool and the patio and Angelica followed in his footsteps. The three seekers didn't find any of the three hiders after a few minutes and the tension grew exponentially with every passing moment.

Finally, a seeker found their respective camper.

Jaime opened the door to the pool supply shed and found nothing and went elsewhere. After seeing him, Angelica ran over and searched the shed, but with a finer eye. She noticed the suspicious placement of the chemicals and supplies and knocked the stack of chlorine over and found Michelle crouching.

"Damn, so close," Michelle said disappointedly.

Angelica felt ecstatic to herself as she had just won her team their second consecutive challenge. She and Michelle walked out of the shed and caught the eyes of Jaime and Daniella, who hurried their pace even more.

Daniella had been done searching the trees and ran right by the rowboats, spotted Sebastian, but kept running as he had no effect on her challenge. She skimmed by the patio where Jaime was looking earlier but still couldn't find Helena. " _Where the FUCK is Helena?_ " she asked herself angrily as she kept searching.

"Daniella, she's inside the building," Michelle hollered to Daniella. Instantly, Daniella darted towards the cabin door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"It needs a code," Daniella yelled out in frustration.

"Finished!" Jaime exclaimed suddenly as he helped Sebastian out of his hiding spot.

" _Shit,_ " Michelle and Daniella both thought collectively as they realized that they just lost the challenge. A moment later, Helena walked out of the cabin comlex and grinned.

"Feels good to not lose," Helena stated with a smile.

"Oh, shut up, cheater," Michelle said heatedly.

"No rules against hiding there," Helena claimed.

Michelle stared blankly, knowing that Helena was correct and just nodded once. "Fair enough," she said with an angry sigh.

Lance turned on the P.A. system and gave another message. "We have the results finalized. Krypton wins again, which mean they'll receive a reward, which is an optional morning massage tomorrow morning. Neon improves from last time, finishing middle place, and Xenon falls down to last meaning they'll be sending someone home tonight. Members of Team Xenon, meet me at the campsite at sundown. Thank you."

* * *

Michelle, Monique, and Felix were congregated in the girls' side of the Xenon cabin in preparation for the vote tonight.

"So, normally," Michelle began, "I'd say Lara is out, but she did fairly decently today and she has some notable skills that we can use, so I think she's off the table for tonight."

"Very much agreed," Monique noted. "I would say vote for Tom. He is just kind of there and hasn't done much for our team thus far."

"That's true and all, but a lot of the same can be said for Daniella," Felix stated. "Sure, she's in better shape, but she's still small and she didn't save us in either challenge so far."

"I have to vote Tom over Daniella. If nothing else, she's been helpful in trying to keep the peace in the girls' room. That's the reason why Lara has to go soon, too."

"So, Tom it is?" Monique clarified to her teammates. They both nodded in agreement.

"So, that's three votes going toward who we want out. I feel like the other guys will side with whoever Tom says over anything I say because they seem closer, but that still leaves Lara and Daniella," Felix said. "Daniella won't vote herself out, so we can convince her, but Lara will seal the deal."

"But none of us want to go talk to Lara though," Monique stated truthfully.

"She doesn't really know me at all, so I have the best shot at convincing her," Felix offered.

"Good luck. You might need it," Michelle said as Felix went off to find Lara.

* * *

On the beach outside of the cabins, Carson, Landon, and Tom were gathered and in a strategy talk.

"So it's between Lara and Daniella, correct?" Carson asked his teammates.

"I have to go with Daniella. Sure, Lara is a lot weirder, but that's not a bad thing. Some people may not like her, but she doesn't bother me," Tom said. "But that's just my opinion."

"You make a good point," Carson conceded.

"I can't say for certain that Daniella cost us the challenge or anything, because I really don't know, but if anyone is to blame, it's her," Landon said. "I heard she spent a lot of time with Adrian, which isn't a shock."

"Playing without strategy as your guide can be a mistake," Tom said wisely.

"You don't appear to me as being the intellectual type, but I'm pleasantly surprised, Tom," Carson complimented.

"Anyways," Landon said to refocus the conversation, "That's three votes for Daniella, and the only one that we can probably convince is Lara, so we need her vote."

"I'll try," Carson offered. "I feel like I have the best shot."

Landon and Tom cheered Carson on as he went off.

* * *

Lara was sitting by herself on the dock poking a stick into the sand below. Felix and Carson both approached at around the same time, but Felix hid behind a bush and eavesdropped on Lara and Carson.

"Yo, Lara," Carson greeted.

"What do you want?" she asked disinterestedly.

"Just for your vote tonight. That's all. So, can I get you to promise me that?" Carson asked sincerely.

"And who would that be for?" she inquired.

"Daniella. She cost us the challenge and we heard that you have some beef with her, so she's the best choice," Carson justified.

"I'll consider my options. Go away," she said sternly as Carson left. At this moment, Felix approached and greeted her similarly.

"So, you want my vote too, huh?" she predicted.

"You seem to have caught on. So, instead of Daniella, I counter that with Tom. He is the least beneficial player to our team and he can only bring us down. You even said so on the rowboat yesterday," Felix explained.

Lara thought for a moment and recalled for a moment. "Both you and Carson used some solid arguments against your teammates. I'm pleasantly surprised. I'll consider these before my vote. That's my only promise," Lara said. Felix nodded and went back toward the cabin.

* * *

As Monique and Michelle were about to head off to go to the voting ceremony, Daniella entered the cabin.

"This is super late notice, but I really need to you to vote Tom with me," Daniella said.

"Trust us, we are. Don't worry," Monique comforted as they headed to the ceremony.

* * *

At the ceremony, the eight Xenon members all sat in anticipation for the ceremony. Particularly, Daniella and Tom looked the most on edge.

"I'm sure you know the basics of the ceremony, so I won't waste time on them right now. When you receive a coconut, you're safe. Got it?" Lance stated. The campers all nodded.

"Felix…

Carson…

Michelle…

Monique…

Landon…

Lara…"

Daniella and Tom looked even more worried than before and were anxious during the long pause.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

…

…

…

…

…

"Daniella."

All of the campers, minus Tom, had a coconut.

"I'm sorry, Tom, but you've been voted off the island. Please grab you belongings and meet me at the dock," Lance said as the team departed.

Alone in the darkness, Lance stood on the dock next to Tom, who was carrying his suitcases.

"Tom Whitman, I'm sorry to say this, but you have been eliminated from Total Drama Tropic. You have placed 23rd. As part of your departure ceremony, it is custom for me to read you a voting confessional from a contestant that voted you out," Lance explained.

"Eh, it's not a big deal. Just say it," Tom said nonchalantly.

"Tom," Lance began reading. "I'm not sure why you really signed up for this show because you just don't have what it takes to make it far. I'm sure you're a fine person, but you are also the most disposable. No hard feelings."

"That wasn't the worst that I've heard someone say about me," Tom shrugged.

"Please, step on the boat. You'll be taken to the Losers' Resort for the rest of the season," Lance said as Tom stepped on the boat and it sailed off.

Lance turned to the camera and began his outro.

"So, there we have the second of many more eliminations. The drama is only just now getting started, so there's all the more reason to stay tuned. Will romances blossom? Will rivalries hit new peaks? What unpredictable challenges will be thrown at the campers next? Find out next time on Total Drama Tropic!"

"Cut!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: So there goes Tom, finishing 23rd overall. Originally, he was going to be a more direct clone of Owen, so placing a lot higher and being less collected, but that didn't feel right. On the outside, he seemed like a person that no one really cares to remember, but he is actually very intelligent, which I tried to showcase in this chapter. I'd like to elaborate more on his character in future parts, so stay tuned! As always, feedback is very much appreciated!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Episode 4 Part 1

_Chapter 6: The Healing Process_

After Tom had departed the island the night before, the campers all went to bed and woke up the next day with an essentially new slate. Since they won the challenge the day before, Team Krypton was rewarded with the opportunity to get a massage in the morning before the next challenge starts, which all eight members eagerly accepted.

* * *

 **Team Krypton**

In a large entry room that was on the bottom floor of the employee resort building, there were a number of amenities for the multitude of interns, producers, and other staff to enjoy when they were off duty. These were generally off limits for the campers, but on certain occasions, like this one, they open for use. Graciously, the Krypton members rushed to get their massages. They changed into their towels and lied each on a massage table and had several professional masseuses give massages.

"I can get used to winning if it means stuff like this," Angelica said to her team while receiving a massage.

"Tell me about it. The other teams have no idea about the incentives we have," Xavier agreed.

"I'm not worried about our chances of losing a challenge in the future," Henrique said as seaweed was placed on his back. "We have the numbers on both of the teams."

"Numbers don't always mean an advantage," Emily said with cucumbers on her eyes. "Like yesterday, for instance, Neon only had seven players, so technically Daniella had an upper hand, but I guess it didn't really matter."

"I don't know about everyone else, but I thought yesterday's challenge was much better than the first one," Devin said as a masseuse gave him a deep tissue massage on his back. "I got to jump off of that waterfall, so that's something most people don't get to do every day."

"I heard that Lara did the same thing. Is that true?" Liv asked.

"Well, she fell off as opposed to jumping," Devin clarified.

"It's a surprise that she didn't get hurt," Liv said with concern. "The pool of water at the bottom is pretty deep, but that still doesn't make it any better."

"She wasn't the only one who had a nerve-wracking encounter," Lotus piped in.

"Why? What happened to you?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"There were rats hunting me and Carson in a pack. There looked really vicious, too. Carson lost his shoe to them," Lotus clarified.

"They're rats. How bad could they be?" Emily questioned.

"Trust me, Emily, they were scary. I ran by and they started chasing me around," Angelica said. "They're quick and I had to run for a solid five minutes at least before I lost all of them."

"I wasn't there, so I guess I have right to say anything, but I'm just glad I didn't have any close calls yesterday," Xavier said. "The only action I had was having Jaime chase my up a really steep hill."

"I'm kind of mad at Jaime because he pelted me with an acorn for no reason," Liv pouted. "It would've been so much easier if he would've just told me that he found me instead of doing that."

"I had to save him from falling out of a tree," Emily recalled. "Looking back on it now, the circumstances of it seem a little suspicious."

"How so?" Henrique questioned.

"No one was hiding in the tree that he was in and he just happened to be on the most stable branch at the top. His fear seemed real, which is why I doubt myself," Emily stated.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he was lying. I drenched him when I jumped off of the waterfall and he started swearing a lot. I feel like he could've tried to fight me, but I'm like three times his size, so he would lose," Devin remembered.

"I still feel kind of bad for him because while I don't know much, I know that he had a really rough childhood," Liv stated. "No one should have that."

"That's true, but you're the only one that can control your actions, so everyone needs to have their own self-control," Lotus said. At this time, two interns brought out hot rocks which were placed on everyone's backs.

"That feels really nice," Sebastian said happily.

"This is worth all of the pointless running that I did yesterday," Angelica said in a relaxed tone. Everyone sat in peace for the remaining time as the room began to heat up, causing a pleasant feeling.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Sebastian:** This place is sweet, but it's too bad that we won't be able to use it hardly ever. I guess I can understand why we can't have free access to this place. I wonder what else is in this complex that we have no idea about.

 **Emily:** I forgot to thank Angelica for pulling off the victory earlier, but I'm sure she understands. Everyone on the team was so ecstatic after winning and the hype didn't fade once the massages started. I wish every challenge had this as a reward.

* * *

 **Team Neon**

Although a finish that was 2nd out of 3 teams might sound like the most mediocre of accomplishments, Team Neon were much more joyous than they probably should've been after narrowly edging out of last place. The remaining six members, Adrian being elsewhere, were gathered in the boys' side of the cabin.

"For today's challenge, let's actually try to win for once, okay?" Otto said to his team.

"Weren't you the first one to get found yesterday?" Rowena asked skeptically.

"But yesterday's challenge wasn't the one we lost," Otto noted. "Although, yes, I did happen to be the first one out."

"It's still an improvement from two days ago," Shayli pointed out. "But there isn't really anything we need more than a victory right about now, so let's try extra hard today."

"I'm really not feeling too hot about this challenge today," Bram said lying on his bed.

"Why is that?" Jaime asked. "You can't be this tired out this early on in the season and expect a good outcome."

"These challenges have been too straining, you know?" Bram said to justify himself. "It's all just a little too much to take in sometimes."

"That's funny coming from you, because from what I heard, all you did yesterday was go smoke somewhere in private, which doesn't seem like a super taxing task to me," Helena piped in. Most of her teammates voiced their agreements with her.

"It's stupid to just sit here and chastise Bram for some forgettable quote he made when we could be spending time building our team's relationship," Rowena stated. "Maybe that's the reason that our team isn't doing as well as the others in challenges."

"I agree with you there, but without our entire team, team building won't have the same effect," Otto said. "Where even is Adrian anyways?"

"Probably with Daniella," Shayli theorized. "I heard that they're now somewhat of a thing, but I'm not positive."

"Who told you that?" Otto inquired.

"I was talking with Monique for a minute yesterday after Lance announced the results. She said that he was hiding in the cave where she was and when Daniella went in there to find him, but she supposedly took an awful long time to find him and she looked really happy when she left. Or, at least that's what I can remember," Shayli detailed.

"Good for him, then" Helena said. "It's not like it makes that much. He's not someone who has trouble with making connections."

"Still, it's the thought of being here with the rest of us that makes a big difference," Rowena said.

"If I had the choice, I personally wouldn't choose to be here," Bram stated. "It's nothing personal."

"No one is stopping you from going off and doing your thing," Jaime pointed out.

"I guess that's true, but there's not enough time anymore. You have to wait a little before you get the real high," Bram said.

"Is that all you think about here?" Shayli asked. "Like, is getting high the highlight of your life that you spend so much time doing it?"

"Well, obviously it isn't my only concern, but I do spend a lot of time on some form of drugs, yeah," Bram stated.

"You do what you want, but don't expect us to think the same way you do," Rowena began. "The team should be a priority, you know."

"I do know," Bram answered.

"Then act like you do," Helena said sternly.

Afterwards, the conversation ended and the room because void of noise. The seven members of Team Neon sat in silence after witnessing the conversation go from positive to hostile. Not much time had passed before each of the team members had left the cabin to go to the Mess Hall.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Otto:** There were a lot of accusations thrown around this morning and that's really the exact opposite of the team building that we tried to have. Maybe our team is just destined to fail. How are we ever going to move past our petty issues when everyone does something to make is worse?

 **Shayli:** Wow, this morning was our team's lowest point yet, and somehow, I don't think this is the worst that'll happen. It's extremely unlikely that it will happen, especially this early, but a team swap wouldn't be such a bad idea for us. This is a stretch also, but throwing the challenge to get one of our more troublesome teammates kicked off earlier also might be beneficial. This situation is complicated.

* * *

 **Team Xenon**

Unlike the other two teams, the seven remaining members of Team Xenon were split up into numerous smaller groups, one of which consisted of Michelle, Felix, and Monique, who were gathered on the girls' side of the cabin. They had decided to get to know each other better after the votes were cast the previous night.

"Obviously, it's not success to lose, but I would, however, say that it's a success to have gotten our player f choice voted off last night," Michelle started. "Would you both agree?"

"Of course I agree, but our team is still underperforming," Felix responded. "Maybe it's just Team Krypton that's just so much better than us, but it's not like our team is anything special."

"True, but we haven't had to complete a challenge without Tom here to hold us down," Monique noted. "Obviously we all felt that he was the one to go and it's not like we made that choice blindly."

"We'll just have to wait to see what happens. As long as we pull our own weight and stick together, then it won't be us facing the eliminations," Michelle said.

"It's the most reliable opportunity for us to just not place last. Because, let's face it, if we keep losing, eventually it'll be one of us three leaving and it'd be a shame to happen so early," Monique pointed out.

"I just don't know why we are the ones always falling behind. The only player that is worth noting on Krypton is Devin, and we have some all-around talent, so we should really be doing better," Felix said.

"They could have some strategy that we just haven't figured out yet. Or, there could be someone over there who's really pressuring their team," Michelle thought.

"You know that last point is unlikely," Monique clarified.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm just confused," Michelle responded.

"We're all thinking the same thing," Felix clarified.

The group of three kept chatting for a bit as another similar conversation was going on in the boys' side between Landon, Carson, and Lara.

"So, I guess keeping Tom around over Daniella just wasn't meant to happen, huh?" Landon said to his teammates, specifically eyeing Lara.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lara questioned in an offended tone. "If you're going to berate me, then why did you tell me to come in here?"

"We aren't accusing you of anything, but rather we want to get a group of us three to stick together with voting," Landon said.

"So, an alliance?" Lara asked.

"Essentially, yes, but it's really just to protect us from the rest of our team. Pretty much everyone else on our team is better than us in some way, so we should stick together," Carson said.

"It's a good deal, Lara," Landon said. "You should take the offer."

"I'll need time to consider this, you know that," Lara said while thinking about the offer. "I understand the logic behind it, but I still need time to think."

"It would be a mistake to turn this down. Trust us," Carson assured.

"I said I need to think about it, and that's the only guarantee that I can give you both right now and that's final. Give me some time to think it over and I'll let you know," Lara said seriously as she got up and left the cabin.

"Do you think she'll join us?" Landon asked.

"I really don't know, but I hope so. I sure hope so," Carson said. "We'll see soon enough."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Monique:** It's a good thing that the vote went the way that I hoped last night, but it's not a good thing that we had to go to the vote in the first place. Looking at our team, we should be a lot more of a competitive force that we have been, but clearly we're not. Maybe we need better leadership.

 **Carson:** The alliance deal that I helped propose wasn't necessarily to protect me from anyone because I'm simply not in that position on my team, but the other two might be in need of some support. It doesn't hurt to be a nice person to others, so why not try it?

* * *

Separate from the rest of the contestants, Daniella and Adrian were on a part of the beach near the dock where all 24 campers all arrived. They were sitting in the sand where the waves broke close to them.

"This is really nice, Adrian. I'm glad we chose to do this," Daniella said smiling.

"Well, I figured that we could both use a break from the challenges so far. There have only been two so far, but there's always a reason to unwind for a while," Adrian said.

"I'm sure the vote last night was a close call for me, so this is a breather from that stress," Daniella said recalling. "And being with you only makes everything better." She leaned in closer toward him and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"You're really sweet. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to connect personally with anyone on this island, but I'm glad that you're here," Adrian said which resulted in Daniella blushing.

"I know that we should probably be going soon, but I don't want to ruin this moment. It feels so perfect right now, you know?" Daniella said sweetly.

"You're right. We should be going soon, but first…" Adrian said as he leaned in and kissed Daniella on the cheek. She hugged him tightly and the sat for a moment before getting up, holding hands as they walked toward the Mess Hall.

* * *

 **Mess Hall**

As Adrian and Daniella arrived at the Mess Hall, they were greeted by the members of their teams eating their breakfast which consisted of omelets. Daniella sat down with her team and Adrian sat down with his.

"So, Daniella, I see that you've been spending time with Adrian," Monique said with a smile. "Are you two a thing?"

"Well, not technically, but I feel like we will be soon," Daniella said happily.

"That's good for you, Daniella," Landon said supportively. "Just don't lose your focus on the game."

"That won't happen. Trust me," Daniella reassured. Team Xenon continued their talk as Team Neon talked to Adrian.

"So, you and Daniella, huh?" Otto asked Adrian. "I wouldn't have predicted it, honestly."

"How close are you two? It's only been a few days," Shayli asked.

"I'll answer questions later. All I'm saying is that we have a connection and that's all," Adrian declared.

"I predict you'll be dating within the next two days," Helena said.

"Uh, thanks, Helena?" Adrian said confused.

A few moments later, the Team Krypton members arrived at the Mess Hall. They were served food at the employee resort, and therefore didn't need to eat again with the others. The remaining 22 campers all conversed for a few minutes until Lance arrived at the Mess Hall. He opened the door to greet the campers, but looked extremely distraught.

"Lance, what's wrong?" Liv asked with concern.

"It's nothing important, Liv. Trust me," he answered.

"I don't believe you," she said. "You can tell me."

"Fine. If you must know, my garden at the employee resort has been destroyed by unruly woodland animals," Lance explained. "I've put too much time into that garden for it to go to waste."

"That's such a petty issue," Felix whispered to Michelle. She nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure we can help you rebuild it," Liv said while looking at the other campers for support. They nodded and agreed with her.

"Okay, well actually that gives me an idea if you are all so on board with Liv. Today's challenge is to rebuild my garden. Everyone go meet at the dock. I'll explain further."

At the dock, everyone was gathered in a semicircle waiting for Lance to explain. As they were waiting, a large boat docked behind them and numerous workers began to unload different plants and gardening tools.

"Like I said before, my beloved garden had been mutilated and your challenge is to rebuild it to its former glory. The tools you'll need have been placed here. I'd recommend a few from each team stay permanently at the garden area to help dig and fertilize, while others run back and forth to gather the supplies. The team that designs the most appealing garden will win the challenge. Got it?" The campers nodded in response.

"Wait, doesn't Krypton have the advantage with eight people?" Rowena pointed out.

"Yeah, that's a clear advantage," Carson said.

"Hmm. One of Team Krypton can sit out the challenge to even out the challenge," Lance stated.

"I'll do it," Liv volunteered. "I can help you talk about your…loss."

"I'd appreciate it. Thank you," Lance said. "Everyone else is in the challenge. We're starting momentarily, so make your game plans now." The teams separated themselves into group away from the dock as Lance walked out to the edge of the dock.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Xavier:** This challenge seems like such as joke. Like, why should any of us need to care about Lance's garden? I don't want to put the blame on anyone, but Liv kind of caused this. She was just being supportive though, so I understand that.

 **Daniella:** I'm glad that this challenge doesn't rely so heavily on me this time. This day can't be bad after such a great morning with Adrian. I wish there was more time in between challenges because it all seems to go so fast now.

 **Bram:** Maybe this challenge can give me some peace and quiet to myself since I wasn't able to get any this morning. It's a shame that this morning was such a shit-show that our team's "bonding" actually set us back farther. Unbelievable.

* * *

A cameraman rushed over and set up a tripod as Lance put on a joyful facade for the camera.

"The third challenge is about to begin and so is the action. Will my garden return to its former glory, or will it surpass it? What team will perform the best in this spontaneous challenge? What other drama will unfold? Find out when we return on Total Drama Tropic!"

"Cut!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: This chapter was one I struggled to write about for a few days because my original idea for the challenge was really stupid. this one might not be much better, but I feel like it's a believable challenge that will highlight some development in character. That out of the way, if you read this chapter, any feedback at all will be greatly appreciated!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Episode 4 Part 2

_Chapter 7: In Loving Memory_

Lance had given the competing 21 campers, minus Liv, a few minutes to congregate and form a strategy. The path from the dock to the employee resort was essentials a straight path, so the navigation was not a concern for anyone.

"Time!" Lance announced to the campers. They looked behind them and saw just how many plants and gardening supplies were placed behind them. There were hundreds of different flowers, trees, and bushes to choose from, in addition to supplies like shovels and wheelbarrows. There were also other decorative items such as large rocks and fountain kits ready to be used as well.

"How were you able to get all of this stuff here in such short notice?" Henrique asked in wonder.

"This job has connections. You'd be surprised about the things I can do as host," Lance answered. Henrique simply nodded in response. "Anyways," Lance restarted, "It's nearing time to begin. This challenge will last three hours and the most aesthetically pleasing garden wins."

Lance fiddled with his expensive watch for a few moments and set a timer. "The time starts…NOW!" Lance's announcement sent all of the campers to the supplies where they all gathered their preferred items.

Within just a few seconds, 21 teens were fighting over gardening supplies and plants.

"Give me that shovel," Lara said with a grunt as she grabbed a shovel that was in Otto's hands.

"Yeah, right!" Otto answered aggressively as he yanked the shovel back, sending the two of them back into Henrique who was carrying a bag of mulch. Upon impact, the bad ripped and the mulch spilled out onto the dock.

"Really?" Henrique said towards Lara and Otto in a hostile tone. He grabbed another bag from the stockpile and moved away from the others.

"Monique, help me carry these ones," Michelle called out to Monique while pointing at carnations

"Okay, I'll be there," Monique said as she came over and grabbed two pots of flowers. She and Michelle began walking toward the employee resort, but then a large worm unearthed itself and crawled on Monique's arm.

"AAH!" she screamed in surprise as she looked down at her arm. She flicked the worm off of her arm in disgust.

"Ew that thing was nasty," Michelle said grossed out.

"Let's just keep going. I don't want to think about that," Monique said and she and Michelle went off.

* * *

Back at the supply stash, Devin was carrying a heavy potted tree away from the pile but was interrupted as Emily approached him.

"Do you need help carrying that?" she asked him.

"Not really. But if you'd help, then we can probably go quicker," Devin said. Emily nodded and grabbed the pot as the two made their way inward on the island.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Devin:** Emily's help was appreciated, but I think we went slower having her there since she asked to stop a few times. It could've told her that I didn't need to help, but I didn't want to say no and seem overly confident. Oh well.

* * *

Jaime was not having a very pleasant time being around all of the plants due to his allergies to the plants. He continued sneezing for a few moments until Adrian came over and talked to him.

"Dude, you obviously can't be around these plants, so what are you going to do since you'll just be sneezing the entire time?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know," Jaime said, sneezing a few times. "What do you think?"

Adrian turned around and looked at the massive pile of equipment. "What about putting that fountain together? That would look really cool if you can do it."

Jaime shrugged considering this option. "It's definitely better than dealing with these allergies." He attempted to pick up the fountain box, but due to its extremely heavy weight, he just dragged it towards the garden instead. Adrian grabbed a potted rose bush and followed behind Jaime.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lotus and Sebastian claimed a small wheelbarrow. Lotus placed a few small plants and decorative rocks in the wheelbarrow while Sebastian followed her carrying and shovel and a hoe. The only managed to move a few feet before the front wheel of the wheelbarrow unscrewed itself and went rolling toward Felix, causing him to step on it and fall.

"I'm not dealing with this right now," Lotus said to Sebastian as she grabbed as much as she could and ditched the wheelbarrow.

"We should at least apologize to Felix for making him trip," Sebastian proposed.

"There's not enough time for that," Lotus said as she and Sebastian kept moving toward the employee resort.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Felix:** The fall actually hurt quite a bit, considering I landed squarely on the head of a shovel. That wheel must've fallen off of something else. Too bad that I didn't see where it came from because they would be in for quite the lecture.

* * *

By this time, the supply stash was noticeably reduced in size, but was still exceptionally large. Carson, think with the mindset that the best stuff would be in the middle of everything, had managed to burrow his way in between the plants and tools.

" _Come on, there has to be something worth it in here. I better not have wasted all of my time,_ " he thought to himself while looking through plants that no one else would've been able to see. After finding nothing of any specialty, he was close to calling it quits until he saw an extremely vividly colored plant in the corner of his eye.

The plant had only 5 blooming flowers, but each of them were perfect round and almost seeming to glow. " _This is exactly what I was looking for_ " he should to himself as he went back to the outer parts of the stash, where he was greeted by Daniella.

"Carson?" she said confused. "Why were you all of the way into all of the plants?"

He showed Daniella the golden flowers and didn't need to say anything for her to understand.

"Those are beautiful. We have to make sure we keep those for ourselves," Daniella said as she and Carson walked off.

* * *

Rowena, Shayli, and Helena were searching vigorously through the seemingly endless amounts of plants for things that caught their eyes.

"A lot of these plants are dark, so we should try to find some that have really bright colors to contrast it out," Shayli said.

"What do you think of these?" Helena said pointed towards pink tulips.

"Take them while they're here. They look pretty nice," Rowena instructed. Helena nodded and grabbed the flowers.

Shayli looked down and picked up a mosaic stone. "This is pretty. We should us this," she said to the others.

"Fine by me," Rowena said. "Before it's too late, we need to make sure we have tools to dig and stuff."

Helena handed the tulips to Shayli. "I'll grab some stuff if you get the plants to the garden." Rowena and Shayli nodded as Helena went back to grab some tools.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Rowena:** Our team is pulling together pretty well so far, so we should be fine in this challenge if we keep it up. That being said, we have been pretty consistent in losing leads thus far, but today we can turn it around.

* * *

Angelica and Xavier, the only two members of their team still at the dock were working together to try to find the best materials.

"Do we have any ideas for the layout yet?" Xavier asked Angelica.

"Beats me," she answered unsure. "I hope so but we still have some time to manage everything."

Xavier walked around for a moment before spotting some azaleas. "What about these?"

"Those could work," Angelica said approvingly. "I hope it matches the other stuff."

The two picked up a few more small plants and headed toward the employee resort.

* * *

The last competing campers still at the dock, Landon and Bram, were taking vastly different approaches to the challenge. Landon was essentially balancing numerous gardening tools and flowers while trying to walk forward, while Bram was holding just two small pots but was moving extremely sluggishly.

" _As long as I don't drop anything on the way there, then I'll feel a lot better about taking the risk,_ " Landon thought to himself. " _This might've been a mistake._ " He kept trudging forward slowly while trying to keep all of the things in his hand balanced. " _I could really use a wheelbarrow that isn't busted right now_."

He took a few more steps as he dropped a small flower in a terracotta pot fell out of his grasp and hit the ground and shattered. " _That's not my concern anymore_ ," ne thought as he continued.

Close behind him, Bram was trudged even slower despite having hardly anything in his hands.

" _Maybe I should be going quicker,_ " he thought to himself. " _My team can work for a little without me. It's not like I'm some team captain or anything_."

He kept his pace consistently slow to the point where there were members of other teams on a section run back to the dock while he was just barely leaving for his first time. After realizing this, he picked up his pace.

* * *

At the employee resort, most of the campers were hard at work rebuilding the garden behind the large building complex, but unlike the others, Liv was in a lounge area with Lance on the 2nd floor overlooking everyone else. She and Lance had grabbed a drink and were sitting on an expensive, comfortable loveseat that had a complete view of the garden below.

"I used to really like sitting here, you know," Lance said somberly to Liv. "It gave me a great sense of accomplishment seeing that garden that I put so much effort into.

"I know that it's not going to be easy to get over this since it means a lot more to you than it would to most people," Liv said in an understanding tone. "But, I am curious about the backstory behind the garden and what exactly it means."

"It's a pretty long story, in all honesty, but I'll tell you the basics. So, I'm the oldest child in my family. I have a younger brother and two younger sisters. We had a pretty decent life for the first few years that we spent as a family all together. For a while, my dad was the only source of income for our family since my mom didn't work, but my dad ended up passing away when I was 8. It was obviously really sad, but his passing impacted us a lot more than it would seem. My family wasn't in super good financial terms after he died since we didn't have any source of income and the money we had deplete pretty quickly. Our extended family was pretty distant so they couldn't help us much and we ended up having to sell our house and more into a really shady neighborhood because that's all we could afford at that point. My mom ended up having to take two jobs at once to essentially help us survive. She must've worked almost 15 hours a day for a while, but she still managed to take care of me and my siblings. I swear that the only thing that kept her sane from all of the work was all pf the time that she spent with us, especially in our garden. It wasn't much, but we were really proud of it. It's been a hobby that's stayed with me for years now. Since now I'm getting paid for this job, I have a fair bit of money so I wanted to dedicate a garden to my parents, and what better place to do it than in a place like this. My mom's health has been declining for the past few years, and I wanted to fly her out here to show her in person since that won't be something I can do forever. I know that I'll and up rebuilding it myself, but having the others do it today helped me get my mint off of it for a while," Lance said in a tone that was both nostalgic and sad.

Liv looked extremely touched by the story and gave Lance a hug, which they held for a seemingly long amount of time. "I can't even begin to try to understand how you feel right now, but just know that we're all supportive of you."

"Thanks, Liv," Lance said with a smile. "I needed someone to talk to and I'm thankful you listened."

"You're a really sweet and strong person, Lance. You should be proud of yourself because a lot of people wouldn't be able to try to do something of this nature again. I know your mom will love whatever it is that you do," Liv said supportively.

"I hope that's how it is," Lance said hopefully.

* * *

In the Team Xenon sector of the garden, things were going relatively well. Monique, Landon, Felix and Daniella were assigned to planting as the others were responsible for transporting new supplies back and forth.

Felix and Monique were digging holes in the ground for the plants for the other two to fill with flowers and other greenery.

"This challenge went really downhill once this forced labor started," Felix said glumly.

"I agree with you, but it's either we do this or we lose because everyone else is overworked," Monique said. "I know which once I'd rather have happen."

"If we win, then I'll be happy, but this challenge will be a bitch to lose," Felix noted. "I think we've probably dug enough holes for the others. Maybe we should stop."

Monique and Felix turned around and looked at the ground that they had covers, which had an extremely large amount of holes. Daniella and Landon were at essentially the other end of the garden trying to pick up the pace. "Yeah, maybe you're right about stopping," Monique agreed. The two walked off to the side and sat down for a break.

"I can't believe that they're going so quickly," Landon said wiping sweat off of his forehead. He planted a group of lilies in a hole and kept moving forward.

"Tellme about it," Daniella agreed. "It's good to have that work ethic, but we just can't keep up. Maybe we should ask them to help us."

"Nah, they've done everything they needed to, so they deserve a break for a while," Landon stated. He put an orchid in the next hole.

Daniella picked up the golden flower plant that Carson had found and put in in the middle of the holes and planted it into the ground. "We can let them sit for now, but if we fall behind they better get back here and help out," she said. Landon nodded in response.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Monique:** Spending the better part of a day digging holes in dirt isn't something that I would normally be doing, but there's a reward at stake so that changes things. Although, in all honesty, I would've much rather been a supply runner instead, but that doesn't really matter.

 **Landon:** Daniella and I have been picking up the pace for planting the flowers and stuff, thankfully, but there's still so much more work to do. I'm sure it's not good to focus on all of the hard stuff that we have to inevitably do, but I can't help it.

* * *

Right next to where Team Xenon was working, Team Neon was working with similar speed and efficiency. Adrian, Rowena, and Shayli stayed behind to begin the planting process, and Jaime stayed behind to work on building the fountain. The others were the designated runners.

Sitting in the shade under a large tree off to the side, Jaime was perplexed on how to build the fountain. It wasn't exceptionally heavy, but there were a lot of intricate pieces that needed to be put together to make the fountain work properly.

Jaime let out a large sigh as he tried screwing a decorative piece onto the base, only for it to detach moments later. " _Of course these instructions aren't in English. I mean why wouldn't they be? This is such a joke,_ " he thought to himself in frustration. He stood up and stretched out after being hunched over the fountain for a while and looked at what he had accomplished: virtually nothing. Most of the pieces were still scattered around just as they had been when the box was first opened. Jaime took a walk off to clear his head.

In the garden area, the three planters were working as efficiently as they could, with all of them working on digging and planting at the same time.

"The other team over there is doing all of the holes first and then planting," Shayli observed. "Should we try that?"

"No. This working just fine and there's not really any need to fix what we're doing," Adrian said.

"We're already getting pretty low on plants," Rowena said looking at the reserves sitting around. There were only a few shrubs and the decorative stone from before as everything else had been used up. "The others better get back here soon."

"Helena and Otto probably will, but I'm not sure about Bram," Shayli noted.

"It's too early to be worrying," Adrian said. "Later, sure, but for now we have time."

"Let's hope we won't even have the need to rush," Rowena said hopefully.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jaime:** This fountain construction situation is really getting on my nerves. It I can get it working, then that'll be really good, but if I can't get it, then I would've wasted hours when I could've been helping. It was Adrian's idea, anyways.

 **Shayli:** Judging by where we are compared to the other teams, I think that we're doing pretty well for the time that we've been working, but they might have some really good strategy that we're not aware of. I really hope that's not the case.

* * *

Team Krypton, occupying the farthest right area of the designated gardening area was, like the other teams, on relatively the same pace. Angelica, Xavier, Henrique, and Sebastian stayed to plant as the others had other jobs to do. They didn't have as many plants in terms of numbers, but they had a few trees and stones that took up a lot of area on their own.

"I was thinking that since we have stone and the trees they we need here already, we could do like a walkway type thing with the stone and have the trees in the middle," Angelica stated. "Does that sound good?"

"That sounds good to me," Xavier said. "We'll just have to fill in the rest of the area with the smaller stuff I guess."

"Let's get the trees in the ground now since they're heavier. We can worry about the rock and other stuff after," Henrique stated. He and the other three paired up and picked up the trees and carried them to the center.

"And now we dig, I guess," Sebastian said. "This should be fun." Xavier and Henrique shoveled two holes in the ground and the trees were placed in the middle. Angelica and Sebastian packed the dirt around the tree to support it.

"It looks pretty good to me," Angelica stated. "What do you guys think?"

"I think it looks nice. Definitely nicer than what the other teams have," Henrique said. Both Xavier and Sebastian agreed to this. The four next went to place the rocks in position.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angelica:** While our team doesn't have as many individual things placed in our area, our stuff easily take up the most space, so I'd say that is a solid start. I'm not sure exactly what Lance's criteria is, but I'm confident we'll do well.

 **Henrique:** This challenge isn't actually all that bad, but I would greatly appreciate if the weather was like yesterday: cool and cloudy. I don't hate being in the heat or anything like that, but if I had the choice, I would be somewhere else.

* * *

The rest of the campers were all busy retrieving more supplies from the dock for their respective teams. Michelle, Lara, and Carson went intent on gathering larger plants to cover more area of their garden.

Lara was standing next to two small, identical shrubs as she called the others over. "Should we use these?" she asked her teammates.

"They look fine to me, but they're kind of drab," Carson said. "We can use those as long as we get something else with a lot of color." Lara nodded and picked up the two shrubs.

Michelle, a few yards away, was searching for anything that stood out with a splash of color, but was coming across mostly green. She moved inward towards the center of the pile and looked there for just a moment before spotting two hydrangeas, one blue and one white. Satisfied, she picked them up and walked back toward the others.

"Those are nice, Michelle. Where did you find them?" Carson asked.

"Right in the middle over there," Michelle said. "It feels like that's where all of the good stuff is."

"My experience leads me to think the same way," Carson said as he went toward the middle as well.

Michelle walked over to Lara and placed the hydrangeas down. "I think we should probably just go back now since our hands are full," Michelle said.

"Yeah, that's fine," Lara nodded. "Hopefully Carson can hurry up." The two girls went back toward the inner island as Carson came back out holding a bag of mosaic rock.

" _They left me? That's unfortunate since they'll be blown away by when I have_ ," Carson thought to himself as he walked back as well.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Carson:** Sure, the bag of rocks isn't as good of a find as those golden flowers from earlier, but we can use some more diversity in our garden since right now it's only plants. They'll thank me for this, I just know it.

* * *

Helena, Otto, and Bram were searching the supplies as well at this time, but were coming up relatively empty-handed. Helena was searching for a rose bush to plant, but was unrewarded in her efforts.

Otto walked over to Helena and asked if he could help. "What exactly are you looking for?" he asked.

"I'm trying to find a rose bush because I know other people have found them, but I can't seem to," she lamented.

"I'll help you, but I can't guarantee anything," Otto offered. Helena thanked him as they both began to look.

A few minutes had passed and Helena finally found what she was looking for. Granted, the bush she found was rather small, but she was happy nonetheless.

"Otto, I found one," Helena exclaimed happily as she turned to face Otto, who was holding a multitude of smaller plants of varying colors and shapes.

"I got distracted," he said with a chuckle. Helena smiled and laughed. The two went back toward the garden.

Bram, the only one on his team still left on the dock, moped around, picking up a few smalls flowers before having an idea. " _We're going to need to have water for the fountain, so that's what I should be getting_ ," he thought to himself. He grabbed a large empty pot from the dock and dipped in into the seas saltwater and carried that back with a few of the small flowers. Content, he began his walk back toward the employee resort.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Bram:** My team will thank me for thinking outside of the box this time. They underestimate me, but that won't be happening any longer after this. Needless to say, I'm extremely proud of myself for this.

* * *

The members of Team Krypton responsible for the transportation, Devin, Lotus, and Emily, were busy doing the job that they had set for themselves. Devin had picked up two more trees by himself, one in each hand, and began his walk back.

"Are you sure you don't need any help carrying those?" Emily asked. "Those seem really heavy."

"Thanks for the offer, Emily. But no, I'm plenty capable of carrying both of these by myself," Devin said.

"Well, okay, but if you need any help, just call me over," Emily said, which elicited a nod from Devin as he went off. Afterwards, she went over to Lotus.

"Hey, Emily, did you find anything good yet?" Lotus asked.

"No, unfortunately. There's plenty of stuff here, but not really anything that catches my eye," Emily said. "I guess I could just grab more rocks since I guess that's our theme."

"That sounds like a good idea. We'll still need some smaller stuff to put around the edges, so that's what I'm getting right now," Lotus stated. Emily walked off to gather more rocks as Lotus picked up small flowers in pink, purple, and white. The two walked off about a minute later.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Emily:** I like the way our garden is coming along, but we probably won't have as big of a garden as the other teams, and that could hurt us. But, on the other hand, we have a lot of rocks and some nice looking trees, so we should be fine. Or at least I hope.

* * *

A few more trips from dock to garden had passed before Lance walked out of the employee resort. The contestants at the garden looked toward them, expecting news.

"I know that I haven't been very informative on this challenge, but there's a half an hour left for you all to perfect your garden. Keep that in mind before and radical changes are made," Lance said. "That being said, I'll be going back and will be returning when the challenge is ending. Good luck." He walked back into the complex and sat back down with Liv at a table. The two were each drinking a coffee.

"How is the challenge going?" Liv asked. "I hope my team is winning."

"It's hard to say as of right now, but it should be close at the end," Lance stated.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Liv said. "I'm not worried or anything, but some clarification would be nice. It just feels better to be sure."

"Trust me, I understand that, but I wouldn't be a very good impartial host to tell you the results ahead of time. I would if I could," Lance said. Liv nodded in understanding and the two drank some of their coffee.

* * *

Everyone of Team Xenon was working to help finish out the design of their garden. Felix and Monique had finished the hole and were helping out as well.

"Make sure these go toward the middle with the golden flowers," Michelle said to Monique, handing her the hydrangeas.

"Alright. I think we may need a few more plants after this, but they don't need to be large," Monique said as she grabbed the pots and went toward the middle."

Carson and Landon were walking around the dirt in between the plants and other holes and were placing the decorative mosaic rock in between the areas.

"These are pretty colorful, so as long as they go near some darker stuff, then it should look fine," Landon said. "Thoughts?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," Carson agreed. "The thing is, do we have enough to go around?"

"We should. If not, then we can always make a quick run back and it'll work out," Landon said. He and Carson continued their placing of the rocks as the others were occupied with planting the rest of the flowers and shrubs.

Felix walked over from the side of the garden and handed smaller pots of marigolds and tulips to Lara and Daniella, who were planting them in the ground.

"We're running low on plants. How many more spots do we have to fill?" he asked the others.

"We have quite a few left. Like 10 or 15 probably," Daniella said while looking at the garden.

"Are we going to have to get more stuff?" Lara asked. "It's getting relatively late in the challenge."

"I don't think so," Felix said. "If worst comes to worst, then we can just split a plant into two separate buds and just go with that. Although, that's the very last of last resorts." Lara and Daniella continued to plant as Felix handed them more plants.

* * *

The general atmosphere on Team Neon was less stressed then the other two teams, but everyone was still working with the quickest pace possible. Adrian and Jaime carried the completed fountain over to the center of the garden and stabilized it.

"It looks good," Adrian said contently. "I'm sure that it was a bitch to make, though."

"Tell me about it," Jaime said. "If I could read Mandarin, then I could've actually used the instructions, but we can't all have what we want."

"That really does suck, bro, but I think it paid off," Adrian said. A moment later, the others came to see the fountain closer.

"Let's see if this thing works," Rowena said.

"I hope it does. It looks nice sitting here in between these plants," Otto said.

"I brought some water here," Bram said. "Let me grab it."

The rest of his team waited as he walked off and returned with the pot of water.

"Does anyone want to have the honor of pouring the water in the fountain?" Bram asked.

"No one care. Just do it yourself," Helena said.

Bram dumped the water into the reservoir in the base of the fountain and Jaime turned it on. It took a moment, but the water came out of the top and created a peaceful atmosphere. For about 30 seconds, then fountain worked perfectly, but then the base support suddenly snapped off and the fountain collapsed on the ground, spilling the salt water all of the plants at the base. Not only did the fountain get destroyed, but the salt water drenched the small plants at the bottom. The sheer amount of water caused the plants at the bottom to wilt and droop over.

"Shiiiiiiiit," Helena said in disbelief.

"Bram, did you by chance happen to use the saltwater from the water surrounding the island?" Shayli asked angrily.

"Yeah. It was the only water there," Bram admitted.

"That's why the plants are all dead now. You're such an idiot," Shayli yelled.

"It wouldn't have made a difference if Jaime didn't make a broken fountain," Bram said.

"It wasn't my idea anyways. It was Adrian's idea to grab it," Jaime said, passing the blame.

"I was just trying to make this garden look nice because you guys are all incompetent," Adrian said justifyingly.

"You're calling us incompetent? At least we have the decency to spend time with each other so this shit doesn't happen," Rowena said.

As this was going on, Otto and Helena were trying to save the garden, but ended up just leaving a large open space in the middle since the ground was muddy with salt water.

* * *

The large amount of bickering and general hysteria was extremely noticeable, especially to the members of Team Krypton.

"Geez, what on earth is going on over there?" Emily asked curiously.

"It beats me, but it's good if they're not doing anything productive," Devin said, planting another tree in the ground. "How many trees are left to plant?"

"Four I believe," Emily counted. "We don't have enough time to go get more, so we'll just have to use what we have."

Angelica and Xavier were walking straight through the garden area, placing stone on a path throughout to the other side.

"This is coming together really well, surprisingly," Xavier said with satisfaction. "Not to be condescending to our team or anything, but I had my doubts."

"No, I understand completely," Angelica said in agreement. "Judging by how the other teams are performing, I think our chances are pretty strong."

"If everyone else does their job well, we'll be set," Xavier said. "We just need that to happen."

"It will. It will," Angelica nodded in agreement.

Lotus, Sebastian, and Henrique were tasked with placing flowers and other small greenery along the sides of the pathway for more detail. They were working pretty speedily and were almost done by the time the others finished.

"It feels like we didn't grab this many plants, but I guess I've been missing something," Lotus said.

"We're almost done here, so that's good. This day has been strenuous as hell," Henrique said.

"At least it's a nice day to be doing something like this. It could always be a lot worse," Sebastian said.

"It's too hot for my liking, personally," Henrique said as he stood up and stretched as he finished planting his last flower. "I think we're just about done."

"Thank God. I need a rest after this," Lotus said after planting her last flower. "I'm glad this is all done."

Sebastian got up with the others and set is gardening gloves down on the ground. "And now I guess we wait for the others to finish."

* * *

"TIME'S UP!" Lance exclaimed through a megaphone as a large air horn blasted through the air. The teams all gathered and stood by their works and waited for Lance to judge each of them. Lance took a close look at each team's garden and took a few steps back to decide the results to himself.

The teams all had distinct looks on their faces, with Team Xenon looking a bit nervous and anxious, Neon looking angry and volatile, and Krypton looking content. Lance seems to gather his thought and cleared his voice before announcing the results.

"Team Neon, due to your garden being unfinished and being rather barren in the center, where it should be most lively, you placed last and will be sending someone home tonight," Lance dictated.

Team Neon looked angry, but not necessarily surprised as they accepted their inevitable results.

"And now," Lance said with a pause as he looked at both of the other teams, "The winners of this challenge…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Team Xenon!"

The members of Xenon rejoiced and celebrated with themselves as the Krypton members looked relatively indifferent over their middle-place finish.

"Team Neon, I'll be seeing you at the campfire tonight… again. Team Xenon, your reward for this challenge will be a two hour session in our luxurious pool and spa area in the resort. This will be tomorrow if you're interested. That is all I have to say," Lance said as he headed back inside. At this time, Liv walked out and confronted her team.

"Second place isn't too bad," Liv said positively.

"Eh, you can't win them all," Devin said with a shrug. "We'll come back stronger next time."

The contestants all left the resort area a few minutes after the challenge ended.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Michelle:** Our first victory feels just as good as I thought it would. We pulled together much better than I thought we would, which sounds condescending, but it can be hard to recover from a loss. I'm glad that didn't affect us.

 **Xavier:** Us losing a challenge was bound to happen eventually, but at least we didn't _lose_ lose. If I was the one judging, I definitely would've given us the win since we actually had a design, but you can't always get what you want.

 **Adrian:** This challenge was supposed to be a break from the apparent shit show that happened this morning, but it ended up being just as bad, if not worse. It's a shame that blame just _happened_ to get thrown at me, but I'm not worried about the voting tonight.

* * *

In the girls' side on the Team Neon cabin, Shayli and Rowena were talking strategy for the ceremony that would be later that night.

"So it's between Bram and Jaime and _maybe_ Adrian tonight," Rowena summarized. "I'm leaning towards Jaime or Bram, personally."

"I agree with you on that, but they're both people that are honestly equally to blame for the loss," Shayli said. "What are each of their pros and cons?"

"Well, Bram is lazy and doesn't do anything, but I feel like I can actually trust him," Rowena said.

"Why can't you say that you trust Jaime?" Shayli asked. "I'd feel better voting for Bram."

"Something just doesn't sit right with me about Jaime's personality," Rowena admitted. "I mean, we don't necessarily need to vote for the same person tonight."

"Technically no, but I'd feel better if we did. So, we're voting Jaime?" Shayli asked.

"If you think it's the best option."

* * *

Bram was sitting in his smoking area, but this time he wasn't in any attempt to get high. Rather, he was just sitting there in peace staring off into the sunset. He was disturbed as he heard someone approach him.

"Who's there," he asked nervously.

"It's me," Jaime said as he walked closer and sat down next to Bram. "We're targets tonight, so we should vote together for Adrian."

"Maybe, but who else would vote with us?" Bram asked.

"I'll figure that out myself. Trust me," Jaime said confidently.

"Uh, I guess so. Just make sure you get everyone on board," Bram said as Jaime nodded and walked off.

" _This is too easy_ ," Jaime thought to himself as he descending down the hill.

* * *

On the beach outside of the cabins, Helena, Otto, and Adrian were sitting discussing the vote.

"Why exactly am I here? I assumed no one liked me," Helena said suspiciously.

"First of all, that's not true, and second, we need votes to get Bram off," Otto said. "We got you here because you clearly don't like him."

"What make you say that?" Adrian asked curiously.

"I kind of snapped at him earlier because he was really aggravating me earlier," Helena clarified. "I have no reservations against voting him out, personally."

"Yeah, I can understand why people could also vote for Jaime, but at least he's friendly and actually comes around the rest of the team," Adrian said. "So we're final on this?"

"Yes," Otto and Helena said in unison.

* * *

At the campfire ceremony, the tension among Team Neon was just the same as it had been before, with many glares being shot around.

"The votes have been cast and the verdict will be delivered shortly. You've been here before, so you know the drill. When I call your name, stand up and retrieve your coconut," Lance stated.

"Helena…"

"Rowena…"

"Otto…"

"Shayli…"

"Adrian…"

Jaime and Bram, the only two left without a coconut were sitting in anxiousness awaiting Lance's next words.

"The last coconut goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jaime."

Jaime, with a thankful look on his face, stood up and joined the rest of his team with their coconuts.

"Bram, I'm sorry to say, but you've been voted off the island. Please grab your belongings and meet me at the dock."

* * *

Minutes later, the sky had grown dark and the source of light had become solely artificial.

Bram, now high, was standing bored on the dock with Lance.

"Bram Dickson, I'm sorry to say this, but you have been eliminated from Total Drama Tropic. You have placed 22nd. As part of your departure ceremony, it is custom for me to read you a voting confessional from a contestant that voted you out," Lance explained.

"Fine by me. The worst part is already over," Bram said melodramatically.

"Bram," Lance read, "You really were destined to go early because I don't think that I can recall anything that you have done right on this island because everything you've done has been marked with your failure. If I would say that I miss you, then I would be lying, and we both know that I'm too good at that for you to notice."

"Was that Helena saying that?" Bram asked.

"I can't say. Please step on the boat," Lance said.

Bram got on the boat and it began to sail away toward the Losers' Resort. Lance turned around and got ready to do his outro.

"With a new team taking over as the victors, will things finally start to shake up some more around here? How will the drama unfold from here on out? What strategies will be enforced? Find out next time on Total Drama Tropic!"

"Cut!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: As much as I've tried to keep with my every-Friday update schedule, I knew eventually I would fall behind a bit, and now I think it's starting to happen. Considering that I've had 3 essays due within the last two weeks and working around 30 hours on top of that, I was surprised to get this done even this early. Anyways, about Bram: I knew that when I created his character that he wasn't destined for much, but I really like writing for him since he was extremely chill and was probably the most laid back character on the show. He didn't really have any long-term development in my eyes, so 22nd place is where he was bound to be. If you read and enjoyed, feedback is very much appreciated!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Episode 5 Part 1

_Chapter 8: Vinta's Got (Some) Talent_

The night after the gardening challenge was a peaceful break from the challenge before it. After the feuds that went on among and within the teams, the time after was a complete 180, where everyone agreed that sleep was a better alternative to fighting. There was a tranquil calmness on Vinta Island until the morning came around and everything went downhill once more.

* * *

 **Team Neon**

Rather than trying to recreate the scene in the Team Neon cabin the day before, Team Neon chose to split their members that morning, with Shayli, Rowena, and Otto sitting in the girls' side of the cabin.

"Okay, so yesterday probably couldn't have gone any worse, wouldn't you say?" Rowena asked the others.

"I'm sure it could've been worse, but yeah it was pretty terrible," Otto agreed. "We had a solid chance until the very end when that fountain collapsed."

"That wasn't any of our faults, though," Shayli pointed out. "I think we should just try for at least a day to not throw a bunch of blame around. It might not make a difference, but we have to at least try."

"I agree with you completely, but that doesn't sound like something that will be an easy achievement," Otto said. "It shouldn't be hard, but looking at our team, well…"

"Maybe Bram's elimination will help us because he never really did anything much," Rowena said. "He was better than Sabrina, but that's not hard to do."

"That feels like so long ago that she was eliminated, honestly," Shayli said. "Maybe it wouldn't feel as long if we weren't losing or so close to losing every single challenge."

"I wish there was a team swap," Otto said longingly. "No offense to either of you, but this is getting really stale with us underperforming on a regular basis."

"I don't know, I have a good feeling about today," Rowena said. "I don't really know what's making me feel this way, but I just do."

"Let's hope you're right," Shayli said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Otto:** The day after another loss wasn't looking to be going too well, but for now it's alright. Everyone that's still left at this point I don't really have anything against, so if we do lose again, I don't know what I'll do.

* * *

The others members of Team Neon —Jaime, Helena, and Adrian—were outside the cabin and were instead gathered at the top of the mountain where Bram used to go.

"Why exactly did you choose to have us come here, Jaime?" Adrian asked curiously as he and the others looked out at the vast sea in the distance.

"I just wanted to be as far away from everyone else possible this morning because yesterday was a wreck," Jaime explained. "Besides, I'd rather be looking at something nice than having people yell at each other over nothing."

"Why am I here, though?" Helena asked. "I could've sworn that everyone wanted to avoid me at all times, but now I'm confused."

"Well, the times have changed since then," Adrian said. "I'm not expecting us too become friends or anything, but given our team's recent history, getting closer with each other doesn't sound like the worst idea."

"Exactly. For someone like me who didn't really have that great of an upbringing, none of our team's actions have really affected me, but I'd like for this summer to be a change from all of that." Jaime said.

"I forgot that you weren't of the best social status," Helena recalled. "I didn't have a dream of an upbringing either, but I'm sure you don't really want to hear about that right now."

"Well, I'd like to get to know some time, but you don't have to feel like you need to tell me or anything," Jaime said supportively.

"I promised Daniella that I would go meet up with her, so I'm going to head off now," Adrian said as he departed the top of the mountain. " _Good thing I can make good excuses to get out of shit I don't want to be in_ ," Adrian thought smugly to himself.

Back at the top of the hill, Jaime and Helena were talking about their pasts, spending a lengthy amount of time expressing themselves.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Helena:** Getting to know Jaime more was a decent way to start the day I guess. It's always really interesting to hear interesting things about people that you would never expect. Now that I said that, I realize that I pretty much just defined the concept of gossip.

* * *

 **Team Krypton**

The members of Team Krypton awoke to an extremely mediocre morning after their first non-first finish. While none of the members would explicitly state their frustration, there was a communal feeling of dissatisfaction.

On the girls' side of the cabin, Angelica, Emily, and Sebastian were lounging around before the challenge began.

"This just doesn't feel right," Emily said in a slightly glum tone. "I mean, I get to spend more time laying around in my expensive bedsheets, but this still feels like a downgrade from the massages."

"Ugh, I wish I had nicer stuff," Angelica said. "Everything I have here is fine, but sometimes I just want something more comfortable."

"You can take this," Emily said as she pulled out a memory foam pillow from one of her suitcases. "It's made in Paris, so you know that it's pretty fancy."

"Are you sure I can just have it?" Angelica said curiously as she took the pillow from Emily's hand.

"Oh, of course. I come from a very wealthy family, so it only feels right too donate things that I don't use to people that don't have them," Emily said with a smile.

"Are you sure it's a wise choice to be saying that you're rich on national television? I'm sure that there are some sketchy people that would try to like hunt you down or something," Sebastian said.

"I'm not worried. My family has a share on the broadcasting network that this show is on, so if someone tries messing with me, then they'll be just a bit overwhelmed by our influence," Emily stated.

"You sound like your family is part of some mafia," Angelica said as a joke, which garnered a blank look from Emily. "Oh,…um…"

Emily laughed after Angelica changed her tone. "No, unfortunately we aren't a mafia, but I can't say that that wouldn't be a cool thing to be able to say seriously."

"I feel like there are probably more drawbacks to being part of a mafia than I would expect, but I'm not very educated on the topic, so I don't know," Sebastian joked.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Sebastian:** Even though we didn't win the challenge, this morning was still pretty great. There's only one chance that any of us are ever going to have, so I want to get to know as many other people as possible, which I'm glad I did today.

* * *

The three continued their lighthearted talk as Henrique and Devin were gathered on the boys' side next door.

"On the bright side to not having any set plans this morning, at least I have no reason to not go and work out," Devin said positively.

"You do you, I guess," Henrique said with a shrug. "I personally wouldn't suggest going out and tiring yourself out before a challenge, but that's not my responsibility."

"I've done workout routines for the better part of a day before, so I think I can manage this," Devin said confidently. "Sure, I could be wrong about that, but I don't feel like it's a likely outcome. Have you seen my shoes by any chance?"

"No, not that I can recall. Did you leave them where you usually do?" Henrique asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I left them right at the base of the bed like usual," Devin said as he peered underneath the bunkbeds. "Oh, never mind, I found them." Devin crouched down to go retrieve his shoes only to get his arm stuck underneath the bedframe. "Well, this is a problem."

"You're strong. Just try to lift the bed up," Henrique suggested dryly.

Devin, taking his suggestion more seriously than it was meant to be, tried lifting the bed up to free both his shoe and left arm, and to both Devin and Henrique's surprise, he managed to do it, although he tipped the entire bunkbed over in the process.

"That's seriously impressive," Henrique said in awe. "Good thing that's not my bunk, so I'm not putting it back." Henrique stood up and left Devin alone in the cabin.

"Well, I guess I'm not going to have time to work out after I'm done cleaning this garbage cabin," Devin muttered to himself as he sighed and began reorganizing the room.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Devin:** I'm a bit upset that my shoe ended up under the bed since it caused a bunch of unnecessary shit to unfold. I wouldn't have expected for me to be able to lift a full-size bunkbed with just one arm, but even sometimes my strength surprises me.

* * *

At the waterfall that Team Krypton originally discovered, Xavier was relaxing there with his shoes and socks off and his feet wading in the water beneath. He had his eyes closed and was simply just lounging around and immersing in the peaceful atmosphere. He was so out-of-focus that he didn't even hear Liv walk up behind him.

"Hi, Xavier," Liv greeted with a smile. "How's it going?"

"Oh, geez, I didn't hear you walk up, Liv," Xavier said with a bit of shock. "Good morning."

"I couldn't find anyone else to talk to this morning, but I feel like I know you the best anyways," Liv smiled. "It's good to know that someone else has been coming here to appreciate the beauty on this island."

"Well, it would be stupid not to, you know?" Xavier said in agreement. "I'm glad that I've been able to become close with at least one person on this island."

"Yeah, I feel the same way about our relationship," Liv said with a small smile as she looked into Xavier's eyes. He did the same to her and they held the gaze for a moment before Liv broke it.

"Oh, geez, I think I left my curling iron on," she exclaimed in false nervousness as she fled the scene.

" _Curling iron?_ " Xavier thought to himself as he watched Liv go away. " _Her hair has always been the same: perfectly straight_. _I wonder what that was about_."

After getting a rather large gap in distance between her and Xavier, Liv stopped he half-sprint and climbed up into a tree directly near the beach where Lotus was relaxing and painting her nails. Once she got into a branch that hung around 10 feet off of the ground, she sighed to herself and began to lightly sob. This caught Lotus's attention and she came to the tree once she found out where the sound was coming from.

"Liv, why are you up here crying?" Lotus asked earnestly as she climbed up to the level that Liv was at.

"It's a long story, trust me," Liv said with tears in her eyes still.

"That's not an answer that's going to sit well with me, Liv. You can tell me what's going on because you won't feel any better keeping all of this on the inside," Lotus said sternly.

"Okay so I was sitting with Xavier at the waterfall right before this and we were talking for a little and then I just felt like we had some really special connection because we looked into each other's eyes for a little but it seemed like a really long time in the moment," Liv began. "And it felt, like, really romantic and everything but I panicked and I made some really bad excuse and ran away and now I regret everything."

Lotus sat for a moment processing the information that she had just received and came up with something to say back to Liv. "I'm assuming that this feeling you felt was something different to anything that you've felt before, right?" she asked Liv.

"Yeah, that's pretty much exactly how I would describe it," Liv answered.

"Okay, I want to help you with this, but I need time to think about how I can help you here. I know this seems like I'm being a really bad friends right now, but I think best on my own, so just stay here until I come back for you. I don't want you to get into any other awkward encounters while I'm gone, okay?" Lotus said to Liv.

"Okay. Thank you Lotus," Liv said thankfully.

"It's not an issue. I can use some work on being a better friend," Lotus said as she got out of the tree and walked off.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Xavier:** That was a letdown, honestly. This may sound cheesy, but that moment that I shared with Liv felt like it was really special. I really wish that she didn't forget to turn her stuff off so she wouldn't have left, but that's life I guess.

 **Liv:** It's a definite understatement to say that I made a pretty big mistake this morning, but I just hope Lotus can somehow make it less awkward. I probably shouldn't be relying on someone else to help fix my problems, but I'm just clueless here.

 **Lotus:** Yeah, when I said that I can use some practice on being a better friend, I meant it. I'm not going to get into any details, but I made a huge mistake in my past and since Liv is someone that I can generally enjoy being around, I feel like I have an obligation to help her out. I just hope that I don't fuck this one up too. (She sighs and looks to the side of the camera.)

* * *

 **Team Xenon**

Team Xenon was enjoying a laid back morning as all seven members accepted the offer of having access to the employee pool and hot tub that morning. Michelle, Monique, Felix, and Landon were in the outdoor pool from the first challenge while the others were on the inside in the hot tub and surrounding area.

"Well, this pool certainly brings back memories of me almost losing the first challenge," Landon recalled with a slight chuckle as he relaxed on a raft that was drifting aimlessly around the water.

"That was a wild day, honestly," Michelle said as she hung on the side of the deep end wall while trying to tan her back. "I'm sure this water feels infinitely better when it's used for recreational purposes."

"You're right about that one," Landon said.

"Any water that is clean is better than the dirty water from the sea," Monique pointed out while floating on her back. "It looks really clear and clean, but it's still filled with a bunch of nasty stuff that I don't want to know about."

"I'm sure bathing around in chlorine water has its drawbacks, too," Felix said lying on a beach chair on the edge of the cement patio around the pool. "I hate the feeling of coming out of the pool, honestly."

"I assume that's why you haven't gotten in the water yet," Michelle stated.

"You'd be correct," Felix said with a nod.

"Oh, come on, just get in the water, Felix," Monique encouraged. "I might just have to splash you if you don't get in."

"You wouldn't dare," Felix said with a sense of fear.

"I'm sure she's completely serious," Landon said smugly. "I know you'll regret not going in the water later on."

"I most definitely will not be regretting this decision," Felix said quickly.

"Stop being a baby and just get in the water," Michelle said with a roll of her eyes.

"Felix, just get in the water, geez," Monique said while flicking droplets of water at Felix.

"Stoooooop," Felix whined.

"Or what?" Monique asked with a smirk as she continued to splash Felix, causing his lower body to get reasonably soaked.

"You know what, I'm done right here," Felix said as he got up and stormed off in a childish manner and went inside to the spa area and sat by himself.

"Well, that was interesting," Landon said in a surprised tone.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Landon:** That was not anything that I expected Felix to be like, but that just proves that you really never know everything about anyone. Still, I just know he'll regret not enjoying the pool now while he has the chance. It's a shame, really.

* * *

On the inside of the patio, Lara, Daniella, and Carson were relaxing in the large hot tub while Felix was across the room sitting on a lounge chair.

"This was worth getting my hands dirty for hours yesterday," Daniella said while having a jet stream of water hit her back. "So worth it."

"We need to keep winning if it means that we'll have stuff like this all of the time," Carson said with his eyes closed.

"I honestly feel just like skipping today entirely and relaxing here in the hot tub all day," Lara said. "I don't even care if I'd get all pruny because it's better than being put through physical labor."

"Ugh, that is such a bad feeling," Carson said. "Personally I would just do the challenge and not oversoak your skin, but that's just me."

"But what if today we have to do something extremely difficult and you end up getting hurt in the process?" Daniella asked Carson.

"I'd take my chances, honestly," Carson said with a shrug.

"You're not any fun, you know that?" Lara said bluntly to Carson.

"I think you're wrong with saying that," Carson scoffed.

"Doubtful," Lara stated.

"False," Carson said.

"Okay, we're done with this petty argument, okay," Daniella said, annoyed.

"Fine," Carson and Lara both sighed in agreement.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Daniella:** I just wanted a morning of peace again because I knew Adrian wasn't allowed to come to the resort with me, so I wanted to just relax and that was almost ruined. It wasn't like Carson and Lara were going to fight, but I just really did not want to hear any bickering this morning.

* * *

 **Mess Hall**

At the Mess Hall breakfast, not many people were gathered as Team Xenon was still relaxing at the resort and Lotus and Liv didn't show up. For breakfast, there were a variety of breakfast pastries being served. After the present campers were finished eating, Team Xenon arrived having already eaten at the resort area and a few minutes after that, Lotus and Liv arrived, sitting at the very end of their table.

"Okay, so this may seem like I did something bad because I was spying on Xavier," Lotus whispered.

"You what?!" Liv gasped.

"Whatever, just listen to me. So when I was doing that, he came across Henrique and I overheard him recall what happened and from what I heard, he feels the same as you," Lotus recalled. "So, I feel like you should say something to him, but you don't have to if you're worried about it."

"We can talk about this later," Liv said. "I want to think about this more."

Lotus nodded in understanding and moments later, Lance came into the Mess Hall and greeted everyone.

"Good morning, everyone!" Lance greeted positively. "As you can see, I overcame my glumness and am back to my normal self once more. I was debating about what to do for this challenge yesterday, and I decided on doing something that involves everyone's own unique skills: a talent show!"

After Lane said this, the campers elicited numerous reactions ranging from excitement to disdain.

"I see that there are some mixed feelings among you all, but that isn't going to change the fact that everyone has to compete. You get until 2 p.m. to practice and figure out what you all are doing. We will be averaging out the scores from the members of each team so everyone can participate this time. Specific outfits and requests for props will be gladly accepted. Questions?"

No one said anything in response to Lance's exposition and the three teams split up to strategize with each other.

* * *

 **Team Neon**

Team Neon was gathered at the beach in front of the cabins. Everyone was sitting around in a circle in the sand deciding on what to do.

"So I have a pretty good talent that seems really basic, but I think I can catch everyone off guard," Helena said.

"And that talent is?" Rowena asked curiously.

"I can sing really well, believe it or not. It's not a very unique talent, but there's no one here on this island that will expect someone like me to be very good," Helena justified.

"I'm a pretty good violinist," Adrian piped in. "If you want to pick a song that has an orchestra in it, then I'll be happy to put an instrumental to it."

"That sounds like a plan," Helena said happily. "What about everyone else?"

"I can tap dance, but that's not very exciting," Rowena said.

"Are you good at it?" Otto asked.

"I'm pretty damn good, if I do say so myself," Rowena said.

"Then do that. If you're confident with your ability, it makes the most sense to go with that you're best at," Otto said.

"Alright, if you insist, then I'll do that," Rowena nodded.

"I can juggle pretty well," Jaime said. "I can do bowling pins, but I can try knives, but that might be a bit risky."

"Personally, I'd just go with bowling pins," Shayli advised. "Knives would probably look cooler, but no one needs to get injured."

"Okay, so I guess I'll be juggling," Jaime decided. "That just leaves you two," he said while gesturing to Otto and Shayli.

"I was the lead at my school's theater production last year, so I guess I can do that," Shayli thought. "I can't do a monologue, though, so maybe that's not the wisest idea."

"I can help out," Otto volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Shayli asked.

"Yeah, it did some play stuff at my exchange school and I enjoyed it. My skills probably aren't as good as yours, but I'll just let you take the lead," Otto said.

"Okay, so we've all decided?" Adrian asked his team for clarification.

His team nodded in response.

* * *

 **Team Xenon**

Sitting in the Mess Hall still, the members of Team Xenon were bouncing their ideas off of each other to try to finalize what the best plan for their talents would be.

"I'm not sure how to incorporate this exactly, but I can paint pretty realistic stuff," Monique said. "I don't know how the best way to play that is, since it's my only exceptional skill."

"You can paint me if you want," Landon offered. "As long as I don't have to sit still for too long, then I have no problem with volunteering to get painted."

"The time shouldn't be any concern, honestly," Monique said. "As long as you're okay with it, then so am I."

"I'm down. I still need to have a talent of my own, though," Landon said. "If Lance can set up a large trampoline, I can do a lot of cool flips and stuff."

"Is that the best you have?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, honestly," Landon said. "I'm not the most exciting person."

"That's alright then. For me, I can play an electric guitar," Michelle said. "Can any of you play any other instruments?"

"I'm a solid drummer. I'm in a band, after all," Carson said.

"Would you want to do a joint performance?" Michelle offered.

"I'm down. We could use a vocalist, though," Carson noted.

"You have one right here," Daniella said with a smile. "As long as it isn't a song that stresses out my voice, I can do it, no problem."

"I'm glad to hear that. If we pick a song that is in some genre of rock, then that'll probably be our best option," Michelle said.

"This sounds like it'll work out well," Monique pointed out happily. "So we just need to hear from Lara and Felix."

"This is such a random thing," Lara began, "but I'm a really good skeet shooter."

"What is that?" Daniella asked.

"It's essentially where someone releases flying target things into the air and I'll be sitting there with a gun from a pretty far distance away and I'll be able to sharp-shoot them," Lara explained.

"I'm suddenly very intrigued," Felix said. "Anyways, I can escape from one of those tanks that fills up with water, believe it or not."

"Isn't that a dangerous thing to be doing?" Monique asked.

"Not for someone who understands how it all works," Felix said smugly.

"Okay, well I'm looking forward to see it happen," Monique said intrigued.

"So that's it, right. We're final on this?" Landon asked to his team, receiving nods in response.

* * *

 **Team Krypton**

At the waterfall, Team Krypton was sitting in a spread out group, notably with Xavier and Liv on opposite sides. The team was beginning its talent show choices.

"Okay, I'll start," Devin offered eagerly. "So have any of you ever seen those videos of a cannonball getting launched at someone's stomach and they don't get hurt or anything?"

A few of his teammates nodded in response while the others looked dumbfounded.

"Anyways, since I'm in such good physical shape, I can take the impact without any issue, and I'm sure no one else can do that here," Devin said.

"Well, that sounds like a plan, then," Emily said. "My talent isn't much, but if Lance is able to set up a high dive somewhere, I can do a really complex dive that can rival some professionals."

"I like that idea," Xavier said. "This is another really specific answer, but I can throw a javelin really far. That might not sound like much, and it really isn't, but seeing a sharp object flying through the air at high speeds is automatically cool."

"Fair point," Henrique nodded. "I still have to think of an idea, so everyone else can go first."

"Believe it or not, I can ride a dirt bike, like, really well around a track," Lotus said out of the blue.

"If you think that Lance can set something up to make it look really cool, then go for it," Emily said encouragingly.

"I have some faith in Lance. Or, at least enough to do this much right," Lotus said.

"I can do some samurai sword stuff," Angelica said. "I was visiting some relatives in Japan last summer and I took a class on swordfighting."

"I don't think anyone will want to get in a swordfight, though," Liv pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. I can do some Fruit Ninja stuff instead, sadly," Angelica said. "A fight would be so much cooler."

"I can do some kind of equestrian show," Liv said. "If Lance can get a horse brought here and can find a place for us to hurdle and stuff, then I'll gladly do that."

"That sounds fun, actually," Angelica thought. "So that leaves Henrique and Sebastian without an idea."

"I can burp the alphabet twice in a row," Sebastian said. "Sure, it's disgusting, but it's not something that I have seen anyone else be able to do before."

"It's definitely a shock factor from something that I would expect from someone like you," Devin noted. "It's still cool, nonetheless."

"Well, since I guess I must decide something, I guess I'll have to go with my gymnastic ability," Henrique decided.

"What exactly will that consist of?" Lotus asked.

"Stuff on the double bars," Henrique said. "I'm plenty capable of making it looking more exciting than it is."

"Sounds like a plan. I guess we're done deciding, huh?" Xavier said. "I guess we can practice now I guess."

* * *

Back at the dock, Lance was giving his intermission statement as a boat containing all of the requested equipment was approaching from behind him.

"So, now that the plans for everyone's talents have been detailed, I can't wait to see what is going to happen when these come into play. I know for sure that some people won't be having an easy of a time impressing me, but anything can happen; this it Total Drama Tropic, after all. Be sure to stay tuned to see what drama will unfold. You won't want to miss it!"

"Cut!"

 **TALENT ROSTER:**

* * *

 **Adrian: violinist to Helena's singing**

 **Helena: singing Lana Del Rey's "Young and Beautiful"**

 **Jaime: juggling bowling pins**

 **Otto: acting out an original scene with Shayli**

 **Rowena: tap dancing**

 **Shayli: acting out an original scene with Otto**

* * *

 **Carson: playing drums with Michelle and Daniella**

 **Daniella: singing Pat Benatar's "Treat Me Right" with Carson and Michelle**

 **Felix: escaping from a water-filled tank**

 **Lara: skeet shooting**

 **Landon: trampolining**

 **Michelle: playing guitar with Daniella and Carson**

 **Monique: painting portrait of Landon**

* * *

 **Angelica: slicing airborne fruit with a sword (think Fruit Ninja)**

 **Devin: catching a cannonball**

 **Emily: elaborate high dive**

 **Henrique: double bar gymnastics**

 **Liv: equestrian show**

 **Lotus: dirtbike riding**

 **Sebastian: burping alphabet twice**

 **Xavier: javelin toss**

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, I'm really looking forward to writing this next chapter as I have been planning this one for the longest time of any challenge thus far. I'm trying to write this story with as much down-to-earth-ness as I can, so I didn't want to make any of these talents exceptional unbelievable. All I'm saying about the content of next chapter is that there will be some substantial plot development that I'm eager to write. As always, if you read and enjoyed this chapter, feedback of any kind is very much appreciated!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Episode 5 Part 2

_Chapter 9: A Moment Like This_

After each of the 21 competing contestants had been given rather ample time to practice and fine-tune their talent acts, everyone was summoned to the employee resort, where the roof of the building held an amphitheater. As all 21 of the campers and Lance made it to the roof, the contestants were in justified awe at the marvel of the construct.

"A lot of crowd-funding went into the construction of this building, so we had to put it to some good use," Lance stated with a smile. "I know that since not everyone's talents are suited for this area, we will proceed to those after, but since a majority of your acts are suitable, we'll start right away." Lance paused for a moment and pulled out his manuscript from his pocket. "Okay, up first we'll have… let's see… Jaime."

Jaime adopted a look of slight tension and anxiety as he nodded and went up to the stage and stood there as the rest of the contestants and Lance sat on a semi-circle shaped bleacher and focused their attention on Jaime. The lights were on full power despite the ample sunlight, creating an even more intimidating atmosphere. Two interns came up on the stage from behind Jaime and handed him a total of eight pins and one of them left.

"Okay, Jaime," Lance started with a wide grin. "Are you ready to start?"

"I guess, yeah. This is eating at my nerves, though," Jaime said with mixed enthusiasm.

"This whole show is always on national television, so this is nothing different," Lance said to try to reassure Jaime, only to cause more of his unease.

" _Okay, here goes nothing_ ," Jaime thought to himself as he took three of the pins and began to juggle them. Within just a few seconds, Jaime was completely focused on the pins and moved his mind on from the stage fright. A few seconds later, one of the interns reappeared and began to feed Jaime more pins until he was at seven. At this point, he was starting to struggle with the balance of his pins, but the crowd didn't know that. His teammates looked on with a mixed sense of pride and nervous support while the others shared a general look of intrigue.

"Do you want the eighth pin or not?" the intern whispered to Jaime. "You don't need to feel forced to use it."

Jaime thought to himself about the possible repercussions of his choice. " _If I take the pin, it'll be even more impressive, but I could also drop all of them. But, not taking the pin just shows my conservatism._ " In a split-second decision, Jaime accepted the eighth and final pin and had it tossed into the air during a short interval of pin-less motion. As it came back down to his hands, it was at an awkward angle, but Jaime managed to snag it and added it to the routine. His audience mumbled positive comments to themselves and Jaime took it as a cue to start to wrap things up. As he began to give each pin a final toss, he tried to angle them so they would fall and land squarely on the bottom. Each pin began to fall and smack off the ground, but only two of the eight pins still stood upright.

" _Not my best decision…oh well, that won't ruin it all_ ," Jaime thought to himself in disappointment but smiled nonetheless to the audience, garnering a fair amount of applause.

"Well, that was very well-done, Jaime," Lance congratulated. "The final few pins you added were risky choices, but you definitely made the right choice there. The ending, however, was a bit of a disappointment. All in all, you impressed me, so therefore I award you with a **7**."

Jaime nodded in modest appreciation and took a seat next to his teammates on the bleacher and breathed a breath of relief after his performance.

"Next, we'll have… let's see, um… Angelica you're up now!" Lance stated after thinking for a moment before selecting the next act.

Angelica took a deep breath and nodded to herself as she went backstage and wielded her sword. An intern walked behind her dragging a large wagon full of various fruits and made his way to the edge of the stage. Taking this as a cue, Angelica walked past the curtain and stood on the stage, taking the sword out of the case and held it up to the light. She faced the intern and he began to toss fruits at her, beginning with small one like apples and peaches.

Angelica took skillful-looking swipes at the projectiles, slicing nearly all of them in half and looked focused at the intern as he threw a few more small fruits and picked up larger ones instead. Moments later, grapefruits and bananas, among other things, were being launched through the air toward Angelica, only to be sliced a split second later.

" _This is going well,_ " Angelica thought proudly to herself. " _It's making a mess, but that's not my problem_." After the rest of the medium fruits were gone, the intern began to throw pineapples and coconuts at Angelica. " _These might cause some issues,_ " she though worriedly to herself. After slicing the pineapple s down the middle, the coconuts hit the sword blade and only cut halfway, leaving them still attached to the sword. She frantically tried to get them off as she saw the intern launch a watermelon in her direction. She kicked the coconuts off of the blade, but looked up and saw the watermelon directly in front of her and approaching quickly. Panicking, she took steps back and let the watermelon splatter on the stage, with juice getting sent all over her clothes.

"Nicely done, Angelica," Lance said with a smile. "There's a bit of a mess, but it will only take a moment to clean up. You might take a little longer, though."

"Well, what do I get as a score?" Angelica asked.

"Hmm, I'll give it a **6**. It was cool, but not the most skillful," Lance stated.

"I'm fine with that, honestly," Angelica said as she left the rooftop to go change her outfit.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jaime:** Well, I put my team ahead of Angelica's, or at least for the time being. I wish that lance was more impressed with my juggling because I don't know anyone else that is even remotely close to as skilled as I am. It's too late to change anything now.

 **Angelica:** I thought that my talent would've scored higher, but I guess that just wasn't meant to be. It was fun to get to slice all of that fruit, although the watermelon smash at the end could've been avoided. I'm still upset over that.

* * *

As she left, Lance pulled out the paper from his pocket once more and looked over the remaining acts. "Okay, I think it's about time that we have a group performance go," Lance stated. "We have three of them, but I think we'll go with… Team Xenon's trio: Daniella, Carson, and Michelle."

Hearing their names called, the three went backstage for a moment as interns set up Carson's drums and the other microphones and wires. The each took a moment to switch into more fitting outfits for the occasion, consisting of outfits of only black material. They each returned to the backstage as the equipment was finishing being set up.

"Here goes nothing," Carson said jokingly as he stood around looking awkwardly. "Unlike the others that have gone, I'm looking forward to this."

"We'll do fine," Michelle confirmed. "We may not be the best act here, but we're close to it."

As Michelle finished talking, a female intern poked her head backstage and gestured the "band" onstage, where they each took their positions on the amphitheater and held their instruments.

"Okay, for our performance, I'll be singing the song _Black Velvet_ with some musical assistance…so, yeah," Daniella spoke briefly before returning to silence.

A moment later, Michelle and Carson began playing, with Michelle's guitar tuned to a low, bass-like pitch and Carson drumming a simple beat that accented the guitar. The two played their instrumental for a few seconds before Daniella stepped up to the microphone.

" _Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell_ ," Daniella began to sing in a very soft, but rich voice, " _Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high. Mama's dancing with baby on her shoulder. The sun is setting like molasses in the sky. The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything. Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for…"_

Within the short timeframe between the verse and the chorus, Michelle and Carson changed their playing to fir the change in energy of the song.

" _Black velvet and that little boy's smile, black velvet with that slow southern style, a new religion that'll bring you to your knees_ ," Daniella sang with raw energy on the chorus. " _Black velvet, if you please…"_

" _Up in Memphis the music's like a heatwave,"_ Daniella sang in the same manner as before, accompanied by Michelle and Carson's original progression, " _White lightning, bound to drive you wild. Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl. "Love me tender" leaves them crying in the aisle. The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true. Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for…"_

As the second verse came to its end, Michelle and Carson changed their instrumentation in a similar manner as before, with Daniella embracing her more powerful vocals. " _Black velvet and that little boy's smile, black velvet with that slow southern style, a new religion that'll bring you to your knees. Black velvet, if you please…"_

" _Every word of every song that he sang was for you. In a flash, he was gone. It happened so soon; what could you do?"_ Daniella sang with a new type of vocal strain, accompanied by Michelle playing distinct strings that seemed to slice and permeate through the air.

Carson, at this moment, began a much more complex and intricate drum pattern that went along with Michelle's solo. With the combined skill of the two, a very anthemic, almost arena-like sound created, leaving the audience in awe. This instrumental potion lasted for an extended piece of time before Daniella came back and belted one last chorus. As she pushed her voice to its limit, the sound of the whole song came together to create a powerful performance that came close to matching the allure of the original piece. After Daniella finished singing, Carson and Michelle played one last time, this time highlighted by Carson and his intricate drumming skills. A few seconds after, the song came to a close and the rest of the contestants gave an ovation to the three performers.

"Wow," Lance began in awe as he stood to present the scores. "First off, that was an amazing performance from you all; so much so, in fact, that we've released a copy of the recording to be put out for use as a downloadable single. Second, I have to present the score to you all, which are as follows. Daniella and Michelle, you will both get a **9**. Carson, you'll be getting slightly lower, at an **8**. Nothing against you, but you were the least presence as a drummer, so I decided to give a little lower. Regardless, fantastic job to you three."

The trio sat back down as Lance announced the next act to perform. "After such a riveting experience, I think we should just continue the fun by having another multi-person act perform to keep the energy going, so next up will be Adrian and Helena," Lance decided.

In a similar manner to the act that preceded, Adrian and Helena went backstage and switched into different outfits. Helena wore a long, elegant dark red dress and applied a light layer of makeup as Adrian changed. When he was finished changing, he came back wearing a simple black suit with a black bowtie.

"Let's kick some ass," Helena said as she and Adrian took the stage. As she took her spot behind the microphone and Adrian sat on a simple chair facing away from the audience. The lights dimmed and Adrian began to play his violin.

Adrian's bow hit the strings of the violin and instantly a hauntingly beautiful sound began to be produced from the instrument. He continued his skillful playing for a while until he began a buildup in which Helena began to sing.

" _I've seen the world, done it all, had my cake now. Diamonds, brilliant, in Bel-Air now. Hot summer nights, mid-July, when you and I were forever wild, the crazy days, city lights  
,the way you'd play with me like a child_," Helena began to sing in a very soft, yet very audible voice. Adrian kept a soft violin tone in the background to add emphasis to the tone of the song.

" _Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will. Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"_ Helena sang with a beautiful sense of longing and uncertainty.

" _I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now; channeling angels in a new age now. Hot summer days, rock and roll, the way you play for me at your show. And all the ways, I got to know your pretty face and electric soul,"_ Helena sung with an even stronger expression, complemented by Adrian's faster paced and more pronounced violin.

As the second verse came to a close, Helena and Adrian returned to their previous ways of performing. " _Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will. Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"_ Helena sang with the same energy as before.

" _Dear lord, when I get to heaven, please let me bring my man. When he comes, tell me that you'll let him in. Father, tell me if you can. All that grace, all that body, all that face, makes me want to party. He's my sun; he makes me shine like diamonds…"_ After Helena finished her line, she raised her voice to a new, vibrant volume, with Adrian's violin mirroring the sound.

" _Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will. Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"_ Helena sung sweetly one last time.

When Helena finished her singing, Adrian took the time to play again by just himself, bowing each of the strings simultaneously, showing off his extreme skill with his instrument. This continued for only about 20 seconds, but the sheer ability that Adrian presented made the time feel like it went longer. When he finally finished playing, the audience once again gave an ovation to the duo and Lance stood back up.

"Fantastic job, both of you," Lance congratulated. "I had a feeling that having two musical performances in close succession would be a good idea, and it seems that I was correct with that assumption. Like I said earlier, we'll be trying to push the recording of your performance to become available for download. Enough of that, though; the scores are what you really care about. For Adrian, I'll give you a **9**. Helena, you'll get an **8**. I'm extremely impressed with the performance that you put on."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Michelle:** Personally, I thought our song was a better performance than the others', but the scores are essentially same so it doesn't matter. It's still impressive that of just 24 teens that were picked for this show, 5 of them are really good at some music related thing. I feel like the other challenges won't be as exciting, though.

 **Helena:** I thought I killed that performance, but I only got an 8. I'm not mad or anything, really, since it's still a good score, but I thought a higher score would be more fitting. All that really matters, I guess, is that I, and the others, am doing what we love to do and that's never a bad thing.

 **Carson:** Drumming up on the stage with Daniella and Michelle was honestly such a rush that I want to relive again. I'm in a band with my friends, and we get audiences larger than this one, but I never feel like I have to impress people I know when there are strangers watching me. At least the people here know now that I actually have talent.

 **Daniella:** So, we switched our song choice kind of last minute to something else, but it worked out better that I thought it would. I'm in my school's choir, but I've never been part of any performance like this one, so I can safely say that I gained a lot coming out of today.

 **Adrian:** Some people probably think that playing an instrument that isn't something in a band is something only nerds do, which isn't _completely_ true. I don't actually play in my school's orchestra simply because I don't wish to associate with the kind of scum that is there. They're not even as good as I am, anyways.

* * *

Adrian and Helena went back to the seating area as Lance began to speak up again.

"We've had members from two of the three teams go, so it's time now for someone from Krypton to perform. And that person will be…hmmm… Devin."

Devin nodded and walked to the backstage as two interns struggled to wheel a cannon up onto the stage.

"Do you two need help with that?" he asked honestly, seeing the interns break a sweat.

"No, we're fine," the one responded as he turned his focus back to the cannon, which was lodged in a small crack in the roof's floor. After a few moments, Devin was called onto the stage. He faced the cannon directly and looked confidently. " _This should be easy_ ," he thought to himself.

The intern across from him stated that he was ready to pull to trigger that would launch the cannonball, to which Devin nodded in understanding. He faced the cannon with a smile and awaited the launch of the cannonball eagerly. The cannonball launched suddenly from the cannon's barrel and created a large echoing noise that permeated in the air.

Unflinching, Devin kept his focus on the cannonball that was approaching rapidly towards his core. His hands were ready to grip the ball and his upper body was bracing for the impact, which came suddenly and blew Devin back a few feet, causing him to somersault and roll once before getting back to his feet, cannonball in hand.

"This feels lighter than usual," Devin said. "I'm assuming there's no gunpowder in here."

"Of course not. If there was, we could all blow up," Lance stated.

"Let's shoot one more," Devin said. "I want to try something."

The intern reloaded the cannonball as Devin took his original position on the stage. The cannon readied again and fired, but this time Devin jumped backward as the ball approaching, causing a huge burst of momentum to fire him back off of the roof into the deep end of the pool below, creating a ginormous splash.

"I doubt you've ever seen a better cannonball than that," Devin yelled up from the pool, now soaking wet.

"That was definitely dangerous, but also extremely cool," Lance yelled from above, with the campers now crowded around him. "I'm going to have to give that a **10** because that was insane. Now come back up here."

Lance turned around to the rest of the campers and instructed them to sit back down.

"Let me go next," Emily said to Lance. "Devin pretty much did my talent anyway, so I'm just going to try and top his performance."

"Fair enough," Lance conceded. "Hurry and go change to a swimsuit."

A moment later, Emily came back wearing a one-piece swimsuit that she uses for her diving team. "Let's get this going," she said to Lance. She then walked over to the intern at the cannonball and whispered her plan to them. After, she took her spot at the end of the stage and waited for the cannon to be wheeled into place. When it finished, she began to sprint forward toward the cannon.

After she shorted the distance between herself and the cannon, Emily began to jump into the air and began a front flip directly over the cannon, which shot a large compression of air directly up at Emily. She used this short, but powerful, force to thrust herself over the edge of the building and began to do a series of complex twists and rolls while free-falling from the multiple story drop. As she neared the water's surface, she began to straighten herself out, forming the position of a nearly perfect line perpendicular to the water. She dove into the water hands first and resurfaced a moment later feeling triumphant with her dive.

Like before, Lance and the others, peered over the edge and looked down at Emily. "That was definitely more complex than Devin's, but it wasn't an original idea, so you get a **9**. Hurry back up here."

Lance turned to the others still on the rooftop and looked sterner that usual. "I don't want to see any more acts involving a large fall. It's too dangerous and I'm not taking any more risks. Anyways, the next person to go will be Monique. It will be a much more mellow performance, thankfully."

After hearing her name get called, Monique went to gather her supplies. Landon came with her, as he was the target of her painting.

"I feel like I'm not going to get a high score and I'm honestly a lot more nervous now than I was before," Monique admitted to Landon.

"Why? You're more talented than most pretty much anyone else here, so who cares if it doesn't involve jumping off of a building," Landon said.

"I guess you're right. I mean, the more repetitive talents will get less impressive after all, so I guess it's my job to bring the change," Monique said. A few seconds later, an intern called them on stage, where Landon took a seat on a stool and Monique took one behind an easel with paints scattered around it.

"Should I do a pose or something?" Landon asked.

"You don't need to, but just make sure that you aren't moving around too much," Monique stated as she began to paint.

Landon looked off into the distance in such a manner that the light from the amphitheater highlighted his face. He was efficient at keeping his posture the same, only moving to blink and scratch his face a few times.

Monique was painting as quickly as she could while still trying to keep the painting neat and orderly. She switched between paints of essentially every color while painting the finer details of the background. When she got to painting Landon's face, she took more time to make sure that the dimensions were correct and that the color wouldn't smear. She doped her brush a few times, but the bristles stayed away from the painting, much to Monique's relief. A few more moments had passed and she had finished his face and was putting finishing touches on the background.

"Okay, I'm done," she said to both Lance and Landon.

Lance and Landon walked over to Monique to see her final work, which Monique displayed proudly, although she still was nervous for the outcome.

"Wow, that looks just like me," Landon said in awe. "You're amazing, honestly."

"That's my reaction exactly," Lance said with an upbeat tone. "The fact that you could make something so good in only a few minutes is mind-blowing."

"Thank you," Monique said, flattered. "I need to know my score, though."

"Of course. Your score is a **7**. Nice job," Lance said. Monique nodded and returned to her seat.

"For our next talent, we'll be having… hmm… Sebastian," Lance decided.

Sebastian went backstage sat for a moment before an intern brought him a two-liter of Pepsi, which he began to chug. It took him a minute to do the task, but once he finished, he felt the carbonation fill up his stomach, which he took as his cue to head onstage. He walked up to the microphone and began to start burping the alphabet.

"A… B… C… D… E…" Sebastian burped the first few letters of the alphabet and clearing his throat. "F… G… H… I… J… K… L… M… N… O… P… R… S… T… U… V… W… X… Y… Z…"

Sebastian took a pause a let out a large burp that almost rattled the microphone that he was speaking into. The audience took this as a cue to the end of the performance, but Sebastian shocked them by starting again, going in reverse order this time.

"Z… Y… X… W… V… U… T… S… R… Q… P… O… N… M… L…" Sebastian continued, while losing his strength of his burps rapidly after reaching the middle of the alphabet. " _This isn't going to be a good end_ ," Sebastian thought nervously to himself. Regardless, he kept going for as long as he possibly could.

"K… J….. I….. H…..G… F….." Sebastian burped, trying his best to finish the alphabet, although falling short of his goal.

"Ugh, I guess I'm done now," Sebastian said disappointedly.

"Don't get so down. I'm giving you a **6** , so that's still a respectable score," Lance assured. "Anyways, up next we'll have… umm… hmm…Rowena."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Devin:** Honestly, I really shouldn't have done that second cannonball trick because I just now realized how stupid of a decision that was. Well, thankfully nothing happened other than me getting a perfect 10, which makes me feel better. I'm curious if anyone will be able to match my score from here on out.

 **Monique:** I never thought that painting would have gotten so intense, but somehow I'm not surprised that it got to that point. It's a good thing that Landon was a good subject to paint, though, so I'll have to thank him for that. At least now I can just relax as everyone else performs.

 **Emily:** I still think that I should've been able to get a 10, especially since Devin did. I mean, Lance's criticism was at least a valid point. I'm sure that if I just did a regular high dive that my score wouldn't have been anywhere near as high as it was. The thrill of jumping off of the building was worth it, too.

 **Sebastian:** Wow, I disappointed myself. I was confident that I could finish both alphabets, but I didn't get to prove myself. I wonder if it was the stress that made me fail. There has to be some explanation because I've never done that badly. Oh, well.

* * *

Rowena came onstage after changing into a new outfit. It consisted of a tight pair of leggings that were black with small white specks in the fabric that sparkled in the light, accompanied with a fluffy white sweater and tap shoes. She had an intern put on a simple beat that blended jazz and synthpop styles to make a very danceable beat. As one cycle of the beat passed, she began to dance.

Moving her feet rapidly and clicking her heel off of the wooden floor of the stage, the sound made by the tap dance echoed in the air and almost seemed to add to the beat. Her feet shuffled around rapidly as the song progressed and she seemed to be very focused on keeping her dance strictly routine.

" _This is going well, but maybe I can add something else to switch it up a little_ ," Rowena though to herself. A few second later, she stopped tap dancing and took her shoes and stood barefoot. A moment later, she began dancing in a much more freestyle manner to make a drastic difference in her performance.

After Rowena swapped her performance, she began to move more freely and with a lot more elegance. She did twists and jumps that seemed to tie together multiple dance genres. After continuing this arguably more impressive dance style, she lifted one leg off of the ground and held it her hands. Her other leg left the ground shortly after and she began to do an elaborate midair twirl that was very dizzying. Multiple rotations had gone by and she let her leg hit the ground, spinning once more before coming to a stop and facing the audience with a smile.

"That was seriously impressive," Lance said in amazement. "This may seem like a disappointment to you, but I'm awarding you an **8**. Great job."

"Thanks a lot," Rowena said humbly as she felt her stomach and ran away from everyone else.

"That can't be good…" Lance said worriedly. "But, what _can_ be good is our next performance, which is going to be Felix."

Felix fitted himself in a binding jacket that severely limited his upper body movement while interns filled a large tank with water onstage. It was a lengthy process, but eventually Felix was ready to enter the tank, which had been fitted with a failsafe in the occurrence of a near-death experience. Felix hopped onstage and was dropped into the water and the top of the tank was closed.

He remained still for a moment before trying to unlatch the hooks that held the jacket together. Once this was accomplished, all Felix would have to do is unlock the tank from inside on the top latch. Felix seemed to struggle a bit as the jacket wouldn't budge, but he was not as nervous as most would be. " _I have to keep them on edge somehow_ ," he thought to himself.

Felix continued his fake struggle gimmick for a few seconds before he got serious and tried to cut the fabric with his fingernails, which has had sharpened with a nail file earlier in the day. The point of the jacket was to find a way to unlatch the hooks that were on the backside, but that wasn't common knowledge to the audience. His fingernails began to cut through the thin fabric with ease and a moment later, he was free from the jacket. He unlatched the hook keeping the two pieces of the tank together and emerged proudly from the tank.

"Impressive, Felix," Lance nodded. "That wasn't a very viable way to get the jacket off, but I can appreciate the creativity, so I'll give you a solid **8**."

"Ugh, okay whatever," Felix said in disappointment. "I'd like to see someone else do that," he muttered as he walked off.

"Anyways," Lance cut it, hearing Felix's remarks, "I think that up next we'll have our last dual performance go, being Otto and Shayli."

"Here goes nothing," Shayli whispered to Otto as they went backstage and changed into new attires as interns set up props on the stage, creating a somewhat believable living room set.

The two returned on stage with completely different outfits, with Shayli wearing a short black dress and Otto wearing a black suit, holding a suitcase. Shayli took a seat on the couch and Otto left the stage and stood off to the side of the amphitheater in the shadows.

"Okay, we're starting now," a female intern said. She quickly left the stage and Shayli began to act.

Shayli took a look at the clock on the "wall" in the room. She sighed, seeing it was late. Shayli's character appeared to be waiting for something to happen.

A moment later, Otto's character walked onto the set, suitcase in hand.

"Sorry I'm late," he said in a nonchalant manner. "Traffic was bad… as usual."

"Mhmm," Shayli said, clearly in displeasure. "It seems traffic has been bad lately, _huh_?"

"Seems that way," Otto nodded as he took off his jacket. "I'm going to go change. Why don't you open up that wine I bought you? I think we can both use some." Otto left the stage again. Shayli followed soon after, coming back on stage holding a prop bottle.

A moment later, Otto's character returned back on stage in much more comfortable clothing. He sat down on the couch with Shayli, although there was a gap in between them.

Shayli poured two glass of the "wine" and handed one to Otto. They each took a few sips before Shayli interrupted.

"So, what's her name?" Shayli asked bluntly while looking Otto in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Otto asked off-guard.

"You've been cheating on me, Otto," Shayli said. "You tried really hard to keep in all a secret, but you lost your edge a while ago. So, I'll ask again: what's her name?"

Otto said in silence with a face of frustration and guilt. "How'd you find out?"

"Well, for one, you're late from work all of the time," Shayli said angrily. "Second, you've been buying me a bunch of shit that I don't want to try to keep me distracted from what you've been up to. You're not as good at it as you think."

"I bought you the gifts because I'm a good person," Otto started.

"Bullshit."

After hearing Shayli's remark, Otto became even angrier and changed his demeanor completely. "See, this kind of attitude is why I needed a break from you because your bitching wears away on people. Do you ever wonder why you don't have any friends?"

"Yeah, I can use friendship advice from a person that can't do anything but lie. See, most people can actually pull it off, but not you," Shayli retorted. "Shit like this is the stuff that gets people to rot in hell for eternity, and I'm damn sure that's where you'll be."

Something in Otto snapped when she said that and his reacted he "hitting" he across the face with the back of his hand. He was in the process of continuing this when he was struck on the head by the prop bottle. His body turned lifeless as fake blood began to gush from his head.

Shayli looked down on him with a blank face that showed little remorse. She set the bottle back down on the table and walked away smugly, not turning back once.

"And scene," the intern said as she walked on stage with others to clean up the set.

The on-looking contestants gave a standing ovation after the scene concluded and Shayli and Otto left the stage and came out back to the front.

"Amazing performance," Lance said, awestruck. "There was little I could find wrong with what I just witnessed and that is a truly remarkable feat. Shayli, you'll receive a perfect **10** , and Otto, you'll get an **8**. Tremendous effort."

Otto and Shayli both looked proud of their scores and headed back to their seats as Lance picked the next act.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Shayli:** That was amazing. I was a bit worried that for a self-written script things might not have gone as planned, but it all worked out fine. Otto made such a good decision with the death scene as the closer because those are always the most dramatic.

 **Felix:** I'm still salty about not getting a higher score for me _defying death_ , but I guess Lance just wasn't having it. I mean I put down on the itinerary that I would be escaping from the tank and nothing more. The way I escaped was up to interpretation, but clawing fabric away wasn't good enough, I guess.

 **Otto:** Wow, I sure am glad that I didn't ruin our scene because that would've hurt two of our scores. I think that our killer performance was enough to seal our team's victory. If not that, then we can't afford to place last because that wouldn't help any of our problems.

 **Rowena:** (She is holding her stomach and has a painful expression on her face) Wow, that last move really dizzied me. Thankfully there was a bathroom close by because that would've been bad if there wasn't. From what I can tell, though, our team finished off strong, so now we just have to wait.

* * *

"It has come to my attention that with all of Neon's acts completed, the average score can be determined. And that average score is **8.33**. That will be a tough one to top, but anything is possible. Moving on, we'll have our last two stage acts perform in tandem since they are similar in execution. Henrique and Landon, get ready to go."

Henrique and Landon got ready to perform as a double bar platform and a large trampoline were set up on the stage.

"Good luck to you," Landon said to Henrique with a sense of positivity.

"Thanks, dude. Same goes to you," Henrique said in a similar fashion.

A moment later, the two went up onstage and went to their equipment. Landon jumped on the trampoline and began to do some warm up jumps. Henrique tested the strength of the double bars and stretched for a moment.

Landon began to jump to large heights and started doing flips that become increasingly more complex and technical. He started doing more involved maneuvers such as backflips and handsprings that caused the springs in the trampoline to extend and compact rapidly in close succession. On the other hand, Henrique was beginning his gymnastics routing. He propped himself directly upward from the first bar and began doing rotations around the first bar. Henrique let go after a few more rotations and flipped backward and latched himself on to the other one and continued his routine on second bar.

Landon had continued his increase in more complex routines until he had decided that he was going to finish with his original idea that he had been practicing for years. He took a few basic bounces and leapt up into the air and began doing front flips with leftward twists. He managed to do three of these is close succession until he landed on the trampoline and finished his performance.

Henrique had kept swinging on the second bar and decided to finish his act just after he saw Landon do the same thing. He let go of the bar when he was having his fastest rotation and flipped up into the air before landing on his feet and facing the others.

"Nice job, both of you," Lance said in a congratulatory manner. "Perhaps not the most exciting way to end the first set of challenges, but impressive nonetheless. Landon, I'm awarding you a **5** , and Henrique, you get a **6**. Everyone, please exit the roof of the building so we can finish up the last few acts that have yet to go."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Landon:** Ouch, that was a bad score to be getting, but I guess it's understandable. I guess trampoline bouncing isn't really that impressive of a task to complete, but I still think it's cool. Too bad Lance doesn't think the same thing.

 **Henrique:** Our team has to finish off with some strong performances because right now, we aren't looking too sharp. I feel like first place isn't even an option anymore, but we can still try to avoid finishing last. Let's hope my team doesn't disappoint too much.

* * *

The 21 contestants and Lance had moved their way to an open field that was on the outskirt of the island that was previously inaccessible to the campers. Most of the field was plain grass, but a small portion had been landscaped earlier that day to accommodate for Lotus' and Liv's talents.

"Okay, Xavier, you're up first," Lance said to Xavier as Xavier went off to grab his javelin.

" _This isn't going to be a very interesting performance_ ," Xavier thought to himself after seeing some of the past performances. " _I just have to go with what I know and hope for the best_."

Xavier returned to the group wielding a javelin. He asked everyone to clear the way for him to get a running start to maximize air time and distance of the javelin. Xavier walked back and began his forward sprint, javelin in hand. After a significant run-up to where the crowd broke apart, Xavier launched his javelin with as much force as he possibly could.

The javelin pierced the air and traveled for a good distance at a high rate of speed before completing its arc and returning to the ground. The javelin stood up in the ground and sat there for a while before Xavier went to retrieve it.

"That's all I have to do," Xavier said. "It's not much, but it's all that I have."

"That's alright," Lance assured. "I'm giving you a **5** for a moderate performance that didn't do anything wrong, but didn't leave a lasting impact."

Xavier nodded in understanding as he had already expected a lower score to begin with.

"Lotus, you're up next," Lance said. An intern rode a dirtbike through the woods on a trail to the field and emerged going full speed toward the campers. The intern broke and drifted the bike toward Lotus and she looked eager to start.

Lotus wheeled the bike over to the arena area and waited for Lance and the others to follow. She suited up in a race suit and put a helmet on. Lotus revved the engine before driving down a dirt halfpipe into the riding area.

She floored the gas on the bike and began to move at a rapid pace around the bumps and valleys of the track. When she reached a straight, flat portion, she attempted wheelies, a few of which were very impressive. She went off of jumps and did sideways rotations that caused the spectators to be impressed.

After taking a few more laps around the arena, she went back to the halfpipe where she entered originally and floored the engine once more. Lotus braced herself as she hit the max height of the halfpipe and began to initiate a backflip, which she ended up landing successfully. Not wanting to test her luck any further, she stopped the bike and stepped off.

"The rush never goes away, I swear," Lotus said happily as she took her helmet off and stretched. "So what's my score?" she asked.

" **9**. I felt like you were holding back a little, but you still blew me away," Lance justified, much to Lotus' approval. "Next, we'll have Lara go, meaning Liv will be the last one."

The group, led by Lara, moved as one back to the center of the field where interns were setting up a disc-launching system for Lara to shoot down. As the group got to the area, the interns completed their setup and Lara was handed a sporting gun, which she inspected for a moment before loading ammunition into it.

"Everyone should step back a few feet… just in case," Lara advised. The spectators did exactly what she told them and awaited Lara's performance.

Lara told the interns on each side of her to release the discs, which they complied to. The discs were launched in the air and quickly moved away from Lara, but she was able to sharpshoot every one of them down with ease.

"Let's make it a little more difficult this time," Lara said to the interns.

More discs were launched in the air at a quicker velocity and Lara focused in on the objects. She pushed her finger against the trigger six times, one for each disk, and shattered the discs one-by-one until they were in pieces on the ground.

"One more, but make it even more challenging," Lara said eagerly.

The interns set the machine to fire the maximum of four discs each and put it on the fastest setting. Both of the interns pulled the triggers at the same time and eight discs were launched in the air. Lara smugly waited until the discs were as far away as they had been up to the point and shot down all eight of them in only five trigger pulls.

"Lining up your shots really works out well if you practice," Lara said. "What's my score, Lance?"

"I have no other choice but to give that a **10**. That was insane, Lara. Now that your team has completed their performances, I can average out the scores, which will be… an even **8**. That mean Team Neon is safe from elimination tonight," Lance said.

The members of Team Neon all cheered hearing the good news.

"Liv, you're up now," Lance said. "Make your team proud."

On the opposite side of the field, a horse riding area was set up and a horse was saddled up there, waiting for Liv to do her challenge.

She walked over to the horse and rubbed its head for a moment, which it seemed to enjoy a bit. "Let's get this one over with," she said as she mounted herself on the back of the sale and was sent inside the ring where obstacles were set up.

Liv gave the horse a soft kick in the side to get it moving and Liv began to try to guide the horse around the arena. When small hurdles appeared in her path, Liv commanded the horse to jump over them. The horse was well-trained and remembered Liv's voice from training so it had no problem listening.

She kept guiding the horse around and above obstacles, but as she attempted to have it jump another hurdle, she lost her balance and fell off of the horse.

" _Oh, no, this is not good_ ," she thought to herself in disbelief. She watched the horse slow to a stop and wander around the arena before she admitted defeat to herself.

"Just tell me my score now," she said as she walked over to Lance and the others. "I know it's not good."

" **5**. You had a really good performance leading up to the accident, so I'll give you as much credit as I can," Lance said. "And with that, the average Krypton score rounds to an even **7**. Unfortunately, those of you on that team will be attending the first of your elimination ceremonies. Meet at the bonfire in an hour. As for Team Neon, there will be suites available for the six of you in the employee resort for an overnight stay. Feel free to decline the offer as always."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Xavier:** Well, Liv and I kind of blew our team's chances of escaping last place, so that sucks. I feel bad for Lotus, too, because she had such a good run there at the end but we couldn't do anything to help her out there. There aren't really any good outcomes for tonight, really.

 **Lotus:** The drama that happened on our team this morning just isn't going to let up tonight it seems. I still want to try to help Liv out, but with an elimination ceremony happening so soon, I have a lot on my mind. Thankfully I shouldn't be a contender for the elimination so that's good.

 **Lara:** It feels good to finally kick some ass on this show because I've been wanting to prove myself for quite a while now. And, to make things better, Krypton is facing their first elimination tonight, which proves that even they can't win forever. Today was fantastic.

 **Liv:** Wow that was probably the worst way that my day could've ended. Today just wasn't a good day for me and to make everything worse, I screwed up in the challenge so now I'm a target. I'm honestly not even sure what I hope to happen right now because I can't think straight right now.

* * *

Lotus and Liv chose to say in the field where the challenge ended to discuss strategy for the voting.

"So, what are the options for tonight?" Liv asked Lotus.

"Well, you, honestly, and probably Xavier," Lotus admitted. "I know those are both terrible options for you, but I'm trying to be as honest as possible."

"I'm not voting for me or Xavier, sorry," Liv said. "There's too much that needs resolved."

"We won't be able to convince people to vote for anyone else, though," Lotus said sadly. "I know this isn't something you're comfortable with, but you have to tell him how you feel before one of you is gone and it's too late And frankly, I'd rather have you here over him."

"I'll think about it," Liv said. "That's all I can do right now."

* * *

In the girls' side of the cabin, Sebastian, Angelica and Emily were debating over the voting process for that night.

"So, we're clear that it's between Liv and Xavier," Emily asked.

"Yeah," Angelica clarified. "The thing is, neither of them are bad people and neither of them are better at the challenges than the other."

"Who is more useful to keep around?" Sebastian asked.

"They both are for different reasons," Emily said. "Liv is a really nice person and Xavier is decently good at physical challenges."

"I think it should be down to a coin flip," Angelica said. "It may seem risky, but it's the most impartial way to go about this."

"Fine," Emily said. "Sebastian, you can flip it," she said as she handed Sebastian a quarter from her bag. "Heads, we vote Liv, tails it's Xavier."

Sebastian took the quarter and flipped it. He announced the result to the others and they all agreed.

* * *

At the waterfall, Devin and Henrique were discussing the votes, much like the others were.

"I think that it's Liv going tonight," Henrique said bluntly. "She's nice, but she's kind of dead weight to be honest."

"I like her, though. She's one of those people that can brighten up someone's day without even trying," Devin said.

"But Xavier is the only other one that we can convince anyone of voting for and I can make a much stronger case for him staying over Liv," Henrique said.

"Wait, stop talking," Devin commanded as he heard something rustle and move closer.

"Hey, sorry if I scared you," Xavier said, appearing out of the shadows. 'I want to talk about the vote."

"We're listening," Devin said.

"Vote out Sebastian," Xavier said. "He hasn't done anything really so he's the most viable option."

"Maybe," Henrique said. "That's the only answer I can give you right now."

"Can you at least consider the option?" Xavier pleaded.

"Of course," Devin said. "You have our word."

"Thank you so much," Xavier said as he walked off.

"So what now?" Devin asked Henrique.

"No fucking idea."

* * *

At the bonfire ceremony, the eight members of Team Krypton were gathered around the fire, each with a look of disappointment on their faces. A few of the campers looked uneasy, but most just looked upset.

"Unfortunately, this day had to come," Lance said to the eight present campers. "You had a pretty good streak of avoiding last, but that's over now. When I call your name, come a pick up a coconut and sit back down. If your name isn't called, that means you are out of the game."

"Emily…

Devin…

Angelica…

Henrique…

Lotus…"

Sebastian, Liv, and Xavier all sat without a coconut and all looked nervous.

"Sebastian."

Lotus sighed heavily and looked disgruntled in the realization that the voting was about to bring bad news. Liv looked extremely on edge and Xavier looked indifferent, but felt the same inside.

"The final coconut goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Xavier."

Xavier got up and picked up his coconut and sat down, but his demeanor did not change.

"Liv, I'm sorry to say this, but you've been voted off the island. Please get you bags and meet me at the dock."

The rest of Liv's team said their goodbyes and left, except for Xavier and Lotus.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help," Lotus whispered tearfully to Liv."

"It's okay," Liv said holding back tears. Lotus walked away with a sad expression, leaving just Liv and Xavier alone.

"So, I know this morning was awkward and I'm sorry for that," Xavier said.

"Don't be. It's all in the past now," Liv said with a forced smile.

"I don't want it to be in the past, though," Xavier said.

"What-," Liv began before being cut off.

Xavier moved closer to her and she did the same. They kissed momentarily in front of the campfire and embraced each other.

"Don't forget about me," Xavier smiled as he looked back at Liv.

"Get voted out and I won't be able to," Liv smiled at Xavier. "I promise I'll wait for you," Liv said as she hugged Xavier and left to get her bags. She saw Lotus on the way there.

"Everything is all right," Liv whispered to Lotus as she walked away.

"What happened?!" Lotus asked enthusiastically. "Tell me everything."

"We kissed and everything's better now," Liv said as she now walked away with her bags.

"That's amazing," Lotus said happily. "Don't have too much fun at the Losers' Resort without me."

* * *

A few minutes later, Liv and Lance were alone on the dock.

"Liv Feitz, I'm sorry to say this, but you have been eliminated from Total Drama Tropic. You have placed 21st. As part of your departure ceremony, it is custom for me to read you a voting confessional from a contestant that voted you out," Lance explained.

"Nothing can ruin my mood right now, so let's just hear it," Liv said happily.

"Liv, you are a good person, but you're also a good choice to vote out tonight. I didn't know you well and that's why it was easiest to vote for you especially since we came to our conclusion, although in an unusual way. Someone had to be voted out and it happened to be you," Lance read.

"That wasn't bad at all, thankfully," Liv said as a boat approached. "I guess it's my time to go."

"Yes, unfortunately," Lance said as Liv sailed away.

"With all of the skills shown by our campers here tonight, it begs the question if they'll actually be useful in other challenges," Lance started his outro. "As we've just seen here, Liv and Xavier are now a thing, so it's only a matter of time before things like this start happening more and more. What more development will we see here on Vinta Island? Find out next time on Total Drama Tropic!"

"Cut!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, this chapter was a mess to write. It should've been posted last Friday, but with school and work both becoming much more annoying in the recent weeks, I didn't have much of a choice. However, Christmas break is soon (yay), so I should have some more free time in the coming days so that should be a good thing. But enough of that, it's time to talk about Liv's elimination. When I created her character, I always felt that she would go early because she is very respectful and wouldn't dare to double-cross someone. Lotus, however, was the opposite and I felt like having the two on the same team together would help bridge the gap between their personalities. Liv, however, did manage to accomplish a lot n the show, as seen with her friendship with Lotus, budding relationship with Xavier, and was able to get Lance to tell about his past. I liked writing for Liv, but she had to go eventually.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Episode 6 Part 1

_Chapter 10: All Fun and Games_

 **Team Neon**

After the rather time-consuming talent show had concluded, the 20 remaining campers were eager to get rest and prepare for a new day. As promised, Team Neon members were spending the night inside the opulent employee resort. Rowena and Shayli were relaxing in the spa area with facemasks on. They were having their nails painted while sipping on iced tea.

"This is what winning feels like, huh?" Rowena said happily to Shayli as she took a sip of the iced tea. "I almost forgot the feeling."

"Yep. It feels just s good as it did last time," Shayli agreed. "It's great and all to be competing in this show, but if an intern gets to experience this all of the time, then I should have reconsidered my options."

"It's nice, but the $500,000 dollars will feel better than this," Rowena said. "What would you spend the money on if you won?"

"I haven't thought much about that, but a new car would be up there. Probably a Lexus or something else that's nice. I'd put a lot toward college, too," Shayli detailed. "What about you?"

"I want to spend a summer touring Europe, so that's definitely one of the find things that I would pay for. And, yeah, a new car would be cool too, but my parents are buying me one after high school ends, so I don't necessarily need one," Rowena stated.

A moment later, the intern painting their nails finished and left the spa, leaving just the two by themselves.

"Well, I guess we should probably be heading to bed pretty soon," Shayli said. "As much as I'd like to spend more time in here, we really shouldn't be up much longer."

"You're right," Rowena agreed. "We'll go to bed after we finish our tea."

* * *

In one of the suites, Otto was laying on one of the beds with a box of tissues to his side. On the floor to the side of his bed was a pile of tear stained tissues. On the wall-mounted TV, a soap opera was playing.

"I'm sorry, Diane," a man said as he looked a woman in her eyes. They were standing on a dock with a ship ready to depart just behind them. "I love you, very much so, but I have to go back to England. You know that I would stay if I could, but I can't. My mother needs me at her side."

The woman looked heartbroken and tearful. "Edward…" she stuttered. "You… you don't mean that. I know you don't. What we have is real and you can't leave me like this. You… you can't!" At this point, the woman was sobbing and the man reached out to her.

"I will remember you forever. I promise. I'll be back someday," the man said as he picked up his suitcase and boarded the boat. The boat took off, leaving the woman by herself on the dock. The camera zoomed in on her tearful expression and eventually turned to a black screen.

Otto turned the TV off and grabbed handful of tissues and sobbed endlessly into them. His crying was so loud that it caught Jaime's attention and prompted him to enter Otto's room.

"Otto, are you good?" Jaime asked with a concerned look. I could hear you crying from down the hall."

Otto sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just get emotional with shows like that and even though they make me a wreck, I can't help myself."

"Oh, well it's good to know that you're okay," Jaime said. "I was a little worried."

"Thanks, Jaime," Otto said with a happy tone. "Thanks for the attention."

Jaime left Otto by himself and returned to his own room.

" _Should I watch the season finale now or later_?" Otto thought to himself. " _Maybe tomorrow_."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Otto:** I'm sure most people wouldn't expect me to get so emotional over such a cheesy soap opera meant for middle-aged women. Sure it's pretty embarrassing, but I can't help myself. I mean, who _doesn't_ like " _A Forbidden Affair_." People who say that it's stupid are just naïve.

* * *

After leaving Otto's room, Jaime promptly went to sleep and was essentially out cold. Within a few minutes, Rowena, Shayli, and Otto had fallen asleep as well, leaving just Helena and Adrian awake. Coincidentally, they were both in the café/lounge area, although there was a stray ant atmosphere between them.

Helena was enjoying a warm cinnamon roll to herself at a booth adjacent to a window while Adrian sat at the bar table by the counter eating soup. An awkward silence still hung in the air while the two enjoyed their meals until Adrian decided to walk over and sat across from Helena.

"Well, since we're both sitting here eating, I figured we could at least pass the time by talking," Adrian began.

"Sure. Whatever," Helena responded nonchalantly. "What exactly is there to talk about?"

"I don't know," Adrian shrugged. "I guess i enjoyed our performance today, so there's that. Your talent genuinely surprised me."

Helena smiled faintly. "Thanks, I can say the same for you. It was a convenient thing that we could pair our skills. So, on a different note, how's Daniella? You seem to be pretty close with her."

"Oh, she's great," Adrian laughed. "We aren't anything now, but I can make that change if I wanted."

"You think she would say yes to a relationship?" Helena inquired. "You've only know each other for a few days."

"Maybe it's love at first sight," Adrian said with a chuckle. "What about you? Do you have your eyes on anyone here?"

"No," Helena answered bluntly. "Finding someone isn't necessarily my concern for this summer."

"That can all change in an instant, you know," Adrian said suggestively.

"Perhaps," Helena said as she stood up and put her plate on the counter. "It's not likely," she said as she left the lounge and headed to her room.

" _Interesting personality,_ " Adrian thought to himself curiously.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Helena:** I guess Adrian is fine to talk to, but he is one of those people that almost seem too friendly. He isn't a bad person to talk to, but since he is so sociable, I have to watch what I say around him.

* * *

 **Team Krypton**

The next morning, the 20 remaining campers all awoke to an overcast day. The moderate drop in temperature and the reasonable winds were welcomed, especially by Team Krypton, all of whom were outside.

On the beach, Lotus and Xavier were bonding over the departure of Liv the night before.

"So, I heard you and Liv had a pretty good send off last night, huh?" Lotus asked with a smile.

"As good as saying goodbye to someone you care about can feel," Xavier said with a laugh. "I would've felt terribly if I didn't tell her how I felt right then and there."

"Trust me, she feels the same," Lotus said. "I had a sick feeling yesterday because I told her I wouldn't let her down and I did, but I guess it all turned out fine."

"I mean obviously having her here would be better, but that just wasn't meant to happen," Xavier shrugged. "I just want to talk to her. It's only been a day but I've never really been in a relationship before and I don't want to ruin it."

"You'll be fine. As someone who has been in a few long-term relationships before, a few days won't hurt," Lotus assured. "It's a shame that I lost my closest friend an ally so early though."

"We could always form an alliance, you know," Xavier suggested. "We're both in a similar position right now and I think it would be good to have someone to trust."

"Deal," Lotus said firmly.

* * *

At the waterfall, like before, Devin, Henrique, and Sebastian were relaxing and enjoying the cool weather, knowing that it wouldn't last for long.

"Losing really blows," Henrique said. "Granted, we would lose eventually but it still is a disappointment."

"It's better to have it happen early, so we'll have the motivation to avoid it from happening again," Devin added. "Besides, voting someone off can be a good thing."

"I like everyone here, though," Sebastian said nicely. "It'll be hard to find someone to vote for because I think that we all get along pretty well."

"I think voting can be fun. You have to watch your back and everyone has their own motives," Henrique said.

"Do you really think that everyone just plays the game selfishly?" Devin inquired. "You have to be careful with the way you act here."

"That's true, but you can get thrown under the bus real quick if you don't think for yourself," Henrique stated.

"All of this hypothetical stuff is a bit much at this point in the game, honestly. Our goal should be working as a team so we can all stay together," Sebastian said.

Devin and Henrique both nodded in response.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Devin:** It seems like every time that I'm not doing anything else I find myself back at the waterfall. Sure, it's nice and all, but it's almost like I'm wasting my time on the island doing the same thing everyday.

* * *

Angelica and Emily were spending their pre-challenge time atop the cliff overlooking the vast seascape. Since Bram got voted off, the area was untouched.

"Wow this island's beauty is impressive," Angelica stated. "We're in the Caribbean, so it makes sense, but still."

"Yeah it really is beautiful," Emily agreed. "This might be a new spot for us to come. There is a weird smell here, though."

Angelica sniffed the air and found the same scent. "It smells like… marijuana? That doesn't seem right. Why would it be here?"

"My guess would be Bram. He was always high and disappearing, and this might be where he always came," Emily suggested.

"Interesting how no one questioned the fact that he brought an illegal substance onto the set of a national TV show," Angelica said curiously.

"Maybe they knew that and thought they could somehow exploit that for some drama boost," Emily said. "On that note, I really hope the ratings are good for this show so the producers don't need to make everything worse for us."

"Don't give them any ideas," Angelica laughed, although with a sense of seriousness.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Emily:** So there's just weed here on the island? Interesting. I've never done anything like that since I'm really trying to keep myself as good as a student as possible for scholarships, but it would be interesting to try once.

 **Angelica:** After having that conversation with Emily, I realized that we, being the contestants, have no idea how the viewers feel about anything that has happened. I hope I'm a fan-favorite, but I won't know until I'm off the show or I win. Hopefully the latter.

* * *

 **Team Xenon**

Team Xenon's members were enjoying their morning relaxing in their cabins, safe from loss but withheld from victory. Michelle, Landon, Monique, and Felix were in the girls' side of the cabin.

"You know, I used to think these beds were really nice, but after a couple of days, they really stopped giving my back support," Felix said.

"I've noticed the same thing," Monique added. "I still feel pretty exhausted even though I was asleep as soon as the challenge ended. This sucks."

"It would have been really nice to have won last night since the reward was a night at the resort," Michelle said. "The pool was nice, but I would've liked to have seen the rest of the place."

"Maybe they'll offer that as a reward again," Landon suggested. "I wouldn't want to miss out on it."

"Well, we just need to make sure we win so we won't miss anything worthwhile," Felix said. "Speaking of winning, I wonder what the challenge will be today."

"Hopefully something easy," Michelle wished. "If there's something based on intelligence, I think we'll be able to get a win. We're pretty smart as a team. At least, I think we are."

"Is that our team's biggest strength? Krypton is probably the most athletic and Neon's is… something," Monique questioned. "I suppose we're the smartest, but has that really made a difference so far?"

"The most strategic thinking comes after the merge, and by that point we won't be a team anymore," Landon said. "Sticking together as a team post-merge isn't a bad idea."

Landon's teammates agreed to this statement.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Landon:** When the merge happens, although it won't be for a while, what will I do? I haven't thought much about that, but I should always be trying to plan ahead so it doesn't come back to hurt me in the end. I wonder if any other teams have some alliance that I don't know about…

 **Felix:** Why do all of my conversations always have to turn into something more serious? I just wanted to have a talk about mattresses and how shitty these are, but somehow we ended up talking about merge strategy. Maybe my biggest advantage in the game is that I don't over-complicate everything.

* * *

On the roof of the boys' side of the cabin, Carson was relaxing with Lara and Daniella.

"Even though I was all negative when I came to the show, I feel like I'm really starting to enjoy it," Carson said. "This kind of opportunity isn't going to happen again."

"Unless they do an all-star season," Lara noted. "That all depends on how much you stand out. I'd say I have a pretty decent chance."

"Well, you're certainly… unique," Daniella said in a surprisingly polite tone. "I'd rather be with people who have really strange personalities than really boring ones."

"This show definitely has plenty of those kinds of people," Carson said. "We have Helena and the like."

"Helena might be weird, but I think you two would be really cute together," Lara said. "I mean, not cute, but as cute as someone like you will ever get."

"Yeah, that's not happening," Carson scoffed.

"C'mon, I think the same as Lara," Daniella said. "Maybe you don't like her or anything but that doesn't mean you wouldn't be cute together."

"This conversation is beginning to be uncomfortable," Carson said nonchalantly.

"Ugh, just admit it," Lara said with a roll of her eyes.

"Never."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lara:** Climbing on top of the cabin isn't a bad place to sit, but I almost fell getting up there. I don't have much balance apparently and I could've gotten hurt. Good thing the camera weren't on.

* * *

At around 10:00, Lance called the most of the campers into the Mess Hall for breakfast. Team Xenon and Krypton had a basic meal, while Team Neon got treated to a fancier meal in the resort. By 10:30, all 20 campers were at the Mess Hall awaiting Lance's arrival.

Minutes later, Lance burst through the door of the Mess Hall carrying a small red water balloon. He turned around and faced a chef and pelted him with the balloon which exploded with paint, not water.

"What the-" the chef exclaimed in anger as he wiped the paint off of his face. He stormed out of the Mess Hall, seething with rage.

"What was that for?" Daniella asked, irritated.

"I'm just introducing the challenge for today: a prank war. The rules are simple. One, this will be an all-day challenge and I will be determining the winning team based on their cumulative performance. That means that every team is for themselves. Second and lastly, you must only prank using thinks on the island. This excludes the employee resort. This challenge will test your teamwork and ingenuity," Lance stated proudly with bountiful energy.

The campers looked curiously around at their teams and began to match Lance's excitement.

"You get a half-hour to plan and gather. Good luck!" Lance exclaimed as the campers all hurried out of the Mess Hall.

Lance stood outside the Mess Hall as a cameraman filmed his mid-episode statement.

"With all of these rather unpredictable teens we have on this show, I can't wait to see what kind of mayhem they'll create. You most definitely will not want to miss any of the action. Stay tuned after the break on Total Drama Tropic," Lance stated.

"Cut!"

* * *

Lance walked away from the Mess Hall and started to head back to the employee resort. As he trekked through the woods, he began to hear footsteps behind him.

" _Hmm. The wind sure is strong today. It's even causing me to hear things. I wonder if that will affect the challenge at all. We'll find out,_ " Lance thought to himself.

"Take this!" a voice called out as a pie smacked into his face, leaving filling dripping down his torso.

Lance turned around and saw the chef who, while still covered in paint, was laughing so hard he wheezed.

"It's on!" Lance exclaimed as he ran away from the scene. " _No one ever said the hosts couldn't do what the contestants do._ "

* * *

 _ **A/N: It's been a while... I apologize for my inactivity especially since I touted that my updates would be weekly, but a substantial list of inconveniences came to fruition and my writing became an afterthought. That being said, I think that I found a way to work around these difficulties and be able to write in a timely manner. If there's one thing I can guarantee, it's that another pause like this won't be random. Enough of that, let's talk about the chapter itself. I wanted a challenge that would be fun to write and essentially unpredictable so I could avoid any writer's block if possible. I promise to bring an action-packed challenge that will kick off my return to writing. That being said, if you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me your feedback! Until next time!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Episode 6 Part 2

**A/N: If you read and enjoyed this chapter or have any suggestions, critiques, I'd love to hear what you have to say! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you!**

* * *

After being pelted by a pie, Lance had gone to the employee resort to clean up while the 20 campers were elsewhere in preparation for the challenge.

Michelle, Monique, and Landon had grouped up and returned to the Mess Hall in search of useful pranking items.

"Lance said that only the employee resort was off limits, so I see no reason why we shouldn't be able to take this stuff," Michelle said.

"No one's here to say anything, so it shouldn't be a concern," Landon added as he looked around the kitchen area. "The real question is what to take."

Monique walked around in the storage cabinet area in the rear of the kitchen and opened a latched door. Inside were reserve amounts of oil, condiments, among other things. "Now this might be useful," she said to the others holding a large tub of grease.

"Good find," Landon said. "What else is back there? Anything good?"

"Plenty of stuff. It's best to look for yourself," Monique said.

Michelle walked over after looting the kitchen off a plentiful amount of plastic wrap and a seemingly industrial sized jar of. "I feel these could be very useful," she said with a snicker.

Landon walked over carrying a large unopened box of tea bags. "I have an idea so stupid it might work," he said.

"I feel like that will be the motto for this challenge," Michelle said as the three exited the Mess Hall.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Michelle:** Honey and cling wrap might seem like an underwhelming take from the Mess Hall, but I have some ideas for these. You'll see. I think I can finally let some of my cleverness shine today.

* * *

Helena immediately darted off away from the others and headed immediately toward the campfire area and grabbed a pile of sticks from the perimeter of the area.

"Cmon," Helena grunted to herself as she tried to create enough friction to ignite the sticks. With nothing to show for her effort, she threw the sticks on the ground in frustration. " _This was so much easier on the first day of the challenge_ ," she thought to herself in disappointment.

She sat by herself to let her anger disappear as Adrian walked by and looked at her in confusion.

"Helena, what exactly are you doing," Adrian asked curiously.

"Trying to start a fire," Helena said nonchalantly. "I'm having a bit of a struggle at the moment."

"Here let me see," Adrian said as he bent down on the ground and repeated Helena's actions.

When all hope looked to be lost, a small flame appears and within a minute, there was a respectable fire.

"Thanks, Adrian," Helena said gratefully. "Could you do me a favor by chance?"

"Perhaps," Adrian said.

"Go gather as many leaves as you can and bring them back here," Helena instructed. "I have an elaborate plan that just might work."

"And that plan is…?" Adrian inquired.

"A secret," Helena stated mysteriously. "Are you able to help?"

"I don't see why not," Adrian said as he went and searched for leaves.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Adrian:** I've been around Helena a lot lately in these past few challenges and she's honestly not as creepy as I thought. I'm pretty sure she's a cultist, but that isn't necessarily a defining character trait. ...Or is it?

* * *

Lotus and Devin had taken different routes away from the Mess Hall at the beginning of the challenge, but wound up in each other's path in the middle of the forest.

"So what's your plan?" Lotus asked.

"I'm thinking about climbing up in the trees and being kind of an assassin type player for this challenge," Devin said.

"Assassin?" Lotus said confusedly.

"Well, just stealthy. I can maybe slingshot stuff at people and dismantle some of their stuff when they aren't around," Devin explained.

"Hmm, that sounds like a good time," Lotus said to herself. "Fuck it, I'm doing that with you. That sounds too fun too pass up on."

Devin smiled hearing Lotus' enthusiasm. "First we need something to make a slingshot out of and second we need sling-shotting materials."

"I took woodshop freshman year," Lotus said. "I think I can carve out some decent slingshots if I have the right kind of wood. While I do that, you can find stuff to shoot with. I'll just be waiting here for the time being.

Devin nodded and climbed up in the tree to search for ammunition materials.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Devin:** I can't see anyone expecting people to be waiting above them in the treetops so Lotus and I definitely have the surprise factor. Once I find something that won't hurt to get hit by, we will be set. The problem is finding what to shoot with…

* * *

Felix had begun to dig holes on paths within the woods, but considering he had only a sharp rock to use as a shovel, his progress was slow.

" _If only Lance had kept those extra gardening tools on the island,_ " Felix thought wishfully to himself.

"Hey what are you doing?" Lara called out as she approached him from behind. "I'm pretty sure rocks aren't meant to dig with."

"Obviously, but that's all I have to work with, so yeah," Felix responded bluntly. "I could use some help."

"Mhmm," Lara nodded. "I can tell. What exactly is going to be at the bottom of the pit?"

"Ideally a net," Felix said. "Although I'm not exactly sure where to look for those."

"I'll check the dock area," Lara offered. "If they're going to be anywhere here, then that's where they'd be."

"Good. Thank you," Felix said, only to receive a nod in return.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lara:** Being helpful is not something that I'm experienced in. I'm usually too snarky to actually consider the desires of the peasants around me, but if I want to succeed here, then I'm going to have to put that behind me.

* * *

On the beach, Sebastian and Angelica were plotting for the challenge.

"So I'm thinking that we can use some kind of trip wire and it will drop wet sand on someone's head," Angelica said. "The real problem is going to be the setup."

"All we need is some string and a bucket," Sebastian said. "Fortunately I brought some yarn here with me."

"...Why?" Angelica asked curiously.

"I knit a lot and I was planning to do that here to pass the free time, but I haven't done much of that," Sebastian said.

"I can't say I expected to hear that from you," Angelica said. "But the yarn would be a big help. I'm thinking of hollowing a coconut to use as the bucket device, so hopefully that works."

"Alright. I'll be back," Sebastian said as he left.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Sebastian:** Yeah I bet none of you watching this right now would expect me to be an avid knitter, but I am. It's a good hobby, too, because I can make my family and friends clothes and it's a good gift to give to a charity.

* * *

While Landon, Michelle, and Monique were exiting the kitchen with their supplies, Rowena caught a glimpse of them and decided to loot the kitchen as well.

" _I'm not about to just let one of the rival teams take a bunch of supplies without doing the same,_ " Rowena thought confidently. " _What is there of use here?_ "

She pawed her way though some of the pantries but was dissatisfied with the selection. " _Cocoa powder as a dirt pit? Too basic. I need something real good._ "

She opened a small fridge and her enthusiasm immediately increased. " _If I remember from chemistry, we made glue from milk and vinegar. Some superglue could make it stronger,_ " she thought in a revelation as she grabbed the ingredients.

"What are you doing in here?" a voice called though the door Rowena left opened. Scared, Rowena turned around.

"Otto?" Rowena said, still off guard.

"Yeah. Are you allowed to be in here?" he asked.

"I dunno. People from the other team were here first, so I just came afterwards," Rowena said.

"Oh, alright. What are you making in here?" Otto inquired.

"Glue mix. I'm hoping to get in made quickly and put it on the cabin doors. Some super glue would really seal the deal," Rowena explained.

"I think I saw some underneath the sink countertop in the cabin," Otto said. "It might not be there though."

"I can go check if you want to keep mixing the milk and vinegar. I mean, I guess we could always just use superglue, but that wouldn't be creative at all.," Rowena offered.

"Sure. I'll just have to deal with the smell," Otto joked as Rowena left the Mess Hall.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Otto:** This glue mix smells like absolute ass. Vinegar by itself smells very… rancid, but when it's mixed with milk, somehow everything just gets worse. I also don't see the purpose of making glue if we can just get stronger glue without any work, but whatever.

* * *

Sneaking around the Employee Resort, Angelica, Sebastian, and Henrique were searching the grounds for anything useful in the competition.

"I wish that coconut bucket idea would've worked," Sebastian lamented. "It would've been fun."

"True, but it wants work the hassle," Angelica pointed out.

"But why exactly are we here?" Henrique inquired. "There's no point in trying to get in. Lance would disqualify us or something like that."

"We don't necessarily have to break in to find something good," Angelica. "Hopefully we can find where they keep the trash. That won't be breaking in."

"Yeah, I'm not dumpster diving," Sebastian said repulsively. "Or trash can diving. I'm not going to be a part of this."

"Dumpster diving has been something that I'd kinda wanted to try in the past," Henrique admitted.

"Disgusting," Sebastian scoffed. By this time, the group had approached a small wooden shed not far from the resort.

Angelica winced after coming close to the shed. "Well, this place certainly smells the part. I guess we'll just have to see."

Angelica flipped the lock mechanism upwards and the door loosened and eventually opened by itself. Despite the brutally obnoxious smell of the shed, the inside was relatively neat and organized.

"Well, Sebastian this isn't too bad, right?" Henrique asked as he walked in.

"Not ideal," Sebastian said. "You two can go ahead. I'll stay and wait"

"Suit yourself," Angelica said with a shrug as she and Henrique entered the shed and began to peruse its contents. Sebastian idled around in the surrounding woods.

Angelica moved the trash cans around in search of a "clean" smelling one to search through. Given the atmosphere of the room, it was hard to tell the difference.

"Angelica, this bag might be good," Henrique summoned.

"Well, see what's in it," Angelica said, walking over.

Henrique untied the neck of the bag and opened it up. "No rotting food in here, so that's a start," Henrique said, opening the bag further.

Angelica and Henrique peered in the bag from above and discovered that it was full of party supplies.

"Happy birthday, Julianne," Angelica read from off of the banner. "So, I guess there were some unused supplies from some party in the resort. Likely an intern or something."

Henrique dug further into the bag and pulled out a box of small balloons. "Water balloons are sounding like a good idea," he said.

"We're set," Angelica nodded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Henrique:** Well, I guess I'll just have to wait till some other time t actually go real dumpster diving. I mean, staying clean certainly is a plus because today will be long. Oh, happy belated birthday, Julianne; thanks for the supplies.

* * *

Carson and Daniella were walking toward the dock from the garden challenge while the others were about the island.

"I followed you here pretty blindly, so I hope you have something good planned," Daniella said.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Carson stated confidently. "During the planting challenge, I found some spare fishing supplies that were left beneath the dock. I'm hoping to find some fishing wire to trip some people."

"Clever. I like that idea," Daniella said with a chuckle. "Let's hope no one gets there before us."

The two essentially walked in silence the rest of the way down the beach. Daniella had taken her sandals, letting her feet sink into the soft sand.

"Ugh, walking barefoot on a beach is such a bad feeling," Carson said.

"You're weird, you know that?" Daniella asked jokingly. "Why exactly does this feeling bother you?"

"Long story," Carson said nonchalantly.

"Fair enough, I guess," Daniella shrugged. "I think I see stuff under the dock over there." The two walked over and crouched underneath the dock.

"Aha," Carson said triumphantly as he pulled out a spool of fishing line from a rusty red toolbox beneath the dock. "I think we're set now."

"This should be fun," Daniella agreed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Daniella:** I don't necessarily like people getting hurt or anything like that. I'm not a cruel person. That being said, since t's for a challenge, I wouldn't mind seeing someone face plant into the dirt. I think it'd be the funniest seeing Jaime trip. Something's off about him.

* * *

Shayli and Jaime had gone separate ways when the challenge started but found themselves reconvened in the woods not long after.

"So Rowena left you, huh?" Jaime asked inquisitively.

"No, but she seemed really passionate about her idea so I just let her do what she wanted," Shayli answered. "What about you? Did anyone want to be your partner?"

"I work best alone," Jaime said in an ingenious manner. "I like to let my own intellect shine on its own."

"Fair enough," Shayli conceded. "So do you want me to leave you be? You seem pretty adamant about that."

"No, it's fine if you stay. We would be more efficient in a partnership, I think," Jaime said.

"So what's the plan?" Shayli asked. Almost immediately after she said that, the pair stumbled across Lotus carving slingshots with Devin through dow small acorns and other things down to her.

"That looks like fun," Jaime whispered enthusiastically to Shayli from behind the log they were behind.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jaime:** When I said to Shayli that I work best on my own, I was telling the truth. I already had an idea planned out, but copying the other team was better. If we would somehow fail this challenge, I can always blame Shayli for the idea. It's a win-win for me.

* * *

Xavier was sitting at a picnic table outside the Mess Hall in deep contemplation.

" _Well, this isn't good. I've wasted a lot of time trying to find an idea, but here I have nothing. Ugh. It'd be easier to focus with Liv,"_ Xavier thought to himself with a thoughtful expression.

"Xavier, what are you doing just sitting around?" Emily asked as she walked up from behind.

"Not much," Xavier stated. "I have no good ideas and the challenge is starting soon."

"I feel you there. There has to be something for us to do that doesn't involve much planning," Emily said, sitting across from Xavier.

"I mean I guess there is one thing that might be useful," Xavier said with a sudden enthusiasm.

"And that would be?"

"Just go around and be a dick by sabotaging everyone else's stuff."

"I'm interested."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Emily:** Sabotaging other people work isn't going to make any friends, but it just might win the challenge, and that's all that really matters. I sound really antagonistic when I say that out loud. It makes you think about the way you word things…

* * *

About an hour of the day had gone by before everyone put the finishing touches on their prank equipment. The sun emerged from behind the clouds and left the island soaking in its rays.

"Campers," Lance announced through a loudspeaker, "it appears everyone is ready for the real fun to start. So, go. Go and make someone else's day miserable!" Lance announced almost viciously from the loudspeaker.

In the Team Neon cabin, Landon was finishing up putting his teabags inside the pipes of the sinks and showers.

" _This could all fail, but it's worth a shot,"_ he thought to himself with a mix of satisfaction and regret. " _Time to wait,"_ Landon said as he stretched and walked outside the cabin, only to be pelted in the face with a water balloon.

"I'm already loving this challenge," Henrique chuckled from a few yards away.

"You better watch your back," Landon said in a joking way as he wiped the water from off of this forehead. A moment later, Henrique threw another at him, this one getting his torso wet.

"Okay, that's it," Landon said angrily as he chased Henrique away from the cabins.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Landon:** I didn't have anything against Henrique before, but I'm starting to second guess my judgement. Yeah, I get that a challenge is what it is, but that doesn't give you an excuse to be a douche. Whatever.

* * *

As Landon was chasing Henrique through the forest, Shayli and Jaime had begun trailing the from behind with poorly crafted slingshots of their own.

"Wow, they are… fast," Shayli panted.

"Tell me… about… it," Jaime said in a similar manner.

Shayli continued to chase their opponents but fell behind rather quickly. They took a break at a fork in the road that was surrounded by a few small trees and bushes.

"I think it's best to split up at this point," Shayli said after catching her breath. "I'll take the left and you can take the right."

"Sounds fine," Jaime said as he stretched before heading off.

" _Finally some alone ti!-"_ Jaime thought to himself before falling down into a large hole in the dirt. The net that caught him was digging into his knees and elbows, leaving him quite uncomfortable.

"Fuuuuuuck," Jaime moaned in pain. He struggled a bit to try to get out of the hole, but conceded defeat and choose to conserve his energy.

"Lara , that was a solid hole we dug, wouldn't you say," Felix asked as he and Danielle's peered over the top of the crater.

"I'm impressed we pulled something off this quickly," Lara nodded. "How's it like down there, Jaime?"

"Terrible," Jaime retorted. "I'm not a fan of the ants crawling around, so you know."

"Well, good luck getting out," Felix said with a salute as he and Lara walked away.

"No way he gets out," Lara said confidently. "He doesn't seem like he's strong enough to claw himself out."

"Not out problem," Felix said as he and Lara chuckled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Felix:** Was it rude to talk like that to Jaime? Yeah. Do I care? Not really. I haven't really had a chance to shine in a challenge yet, so I'll milk this one for all it's worth.

* * *

Fortunately for Shayli, her part of the path did not hide a secret hole. However, it did hold a surprise that she was completely oblivious to.

" _There isn't even any point in chasing them anymore,"_ Shayli thought to herself. " _I knew quitting cross country sophomore year was something I'd regret._ "

Unhappy with the situation she found herself in, Shayli sat for a moment on a log next to the path.

" _It's too hot for a physical challenge anyways,_ " she thought indifferently to herself as she rolled up her sleeves to try to get a tan.

Unknown to her, however, Lotus and Devin were closing in on her from the woods behind.

"I can't wait to see her face," Lotus whispered to Devin with a wide grin on her face.

"Acorns or berries?" Devin asked as he did his hand into his pocket to receive the "ammunition."

"Uh, I guess berries," Lotus decided. "They'll splatter, but they won't hurt as much."

"Playing it nicely?" Devin scoffed facetiously as he rationed out some of the wild berries to himself and Lotus.

"On 3," she whispered. "1, 2….., 3!"

Immediately Devin and Lotus jumped out from the woods and began rapidly firing off small berries at Shayli's face.

"What the hell?!" Shayli exclaimed in pure shock as she felt some of the berries splatter on her face.

"Alright, that's probably enough," Devin decided as he and Lotus let up their rapid fire.

"Sorry, Shayli," Lotus said, "it's the challenge."

"Ugh," Shayli exclaimed as she wiped the skin of some of the berries off of her face "it's fine."

"Well let you be for the time being," Lotus said as she and Devin ran off.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Shayli:** I know that I didn't sound like it, but I was pretty pissed right there. Yeah I know that "it's the challenge" or whatever, but I got hit at least 20 times in the face. This day is going downhill quickly.

 **Lotus:** I really didn't feel bad when I hit Shayli in the face all those times. Not that I have anything against her that would make me dislike her, but it's nice to mess with someone that won't fight back. That sounds mean, but hey, it's true.

* * *

Helena and Adrian were hiding behind the cabins when Landon exited previously.

"I think we should be safe to head in," Adrian said to Helena.

Helena nodded and the two walked out from behind the trees they were hiding from with large sacks strung over their soldiers.

"Let's do Xenon's first," Helena instructed as she opened the door for Adrian and herself.

As they stepped in the cabin the immediately opened the bags and got to work taking the comforters and mattresses off the bunk beds and stuffing dried leaves where they once were.

"Do you think they'll fall for it?" Adrian honestly asked.

"Not sure, to be honest," Helena admitted as she finished the first of the mattresses. "If it doesn't work, that'll suck, but if it does work then it'll be pretty fucking amazing."

Adrian nodded and continued replacing the mattresses with the leaves. A few minutes later, all of the Team Xenon bunks were replaced with the dried leaves. Mattresses were strewn about the floor.

"Okay, so we didn't bring enough leaves to do the other team's cabin, but I think it should b okay," Helena stated. "These mattresses need to be hidden somewhere before we leave."

"They're going to have to go outside. There's no way we could fit them in here," Adrian said.

"Alright, I'll open the door and we can go hid them in the woods somewhere," Helena said as she opened the door from the inside.

"This is weird," Helena said worriedly.

"What?" Adrian asked.

"I think my hand is stuck to the knob," Helena said. "This is not good."

Adrian walked over and tried to dislodge Helena's palm from the knob, but it didn't budge. "So this is a predicament. Here's what I'll do: I'll go and hide the mattresses and then come back for you. Sound good?"

"I guess. Hurry," Helena said in an unhappy tone.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Helena:** Wow, this is not good. I hope Adrian can come back and help me before it's too late because there's _so much_ other pranking that needs to be done and I'm just sitting here wasting away the time.

* * *

Lotus and Devin were still basking in the glory of their success earlier as the continued walking down one of the dirt paths.

"That was a rush. We need to go find more people," Lotus chuckled.

"True that," Devin nodded. "I've done a lot of airsoft and stuff like that in the past, but that felt better. Dunno why."

Lotus let out a small laugh and turned to say something to Devin but she walked face first into some barrier and go her entire face covered in honey. Devin, also not paying close attention, did the same.

Lotus backed up a step, but the saran wrap still clung to her.

"This is _the_ most uncomfortable I've felt in a long time," Lotus winced as she peeled the saran wrap off of her face and rubbed some of the honey away.

"How did we not see that?" Devin asked in disbelief as he took his honey-covered tank top off of use it to clean his face. "I need to clean up before anything else."

"I agree. I think that waterfall is closer to us than the cabins so it'd be best just to go there," Lotus said.

"I'll just go along with you," Devin said as he followed her.

In a sturdy branch above Lotus and Devin, Michelle sat chuckling. " _I don't regret only putting up one trap. This one will last the entire challenge_ ," she thought to herself proudly as she leaned back on the branch, causing it to creak. " _I should probably find a new spot_."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Devin:** I applaud whoever put that honey thing in between those trees because that craftsmanship was impeccable. I'm not happy about having honey all over my body, but I've been in similar situations before. But that's a story for another time.

* * *

On the opposite side of the forest, Daniella was waiting behind a bush to see if her trip lines would be successful.

" _This is such a slow challenge,_ " she yawned to herself. " _I might as well just leave. There's no real benefit to staying anyways. Hopefully Carson's triplines had more luck ,_ " she said as she got up, stretched, and began to walk away. As soon as she did, Xavier and Emily began to sneak around from the other side of the bush and went to the triplines.

"These hopefully shouldn't be too hard to remove," Emily wished. "They do blend in pretty well. I'm sure that they'd actually be good if we hadn't been here."

"I'm sure Lance will rank the teams based on the success of their ideas," Xavier stated as he undid one of the knots tied to a tree. "And if we're doing what we're doing, then the other teams won't have a chance."

Emily finished untying her knot from the tree and stood up and stretched. "What are the odds that there are more triplines around us?"

"Well, we should check. Daniella definitely had enough time to do numerous triplines," Xavier pointed out. "We should walk carefully just in case. There's no need to trip ourselves."

Emily and Xavier both walked forward slowly with their heads facing straight down in search of any triplines. From behind, the two looked extremely awkward.

"My neck is starting to get stiff from doing this," Xavier said a few minutes later. "I think it's safe to say that there aren't any triplines left."

"We can't be sure yet, though," Emily said. "See, looks at that," she said as she motioned toward a small glistening line near the ground.

"Well, I guess it was good that I listened to you," Xavier chuckled as he and Emily kneeled down to untie the tripline.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Xavier:** Going the "sabotage" route wasn't really the fun choice, but it should hopefully pay off in the end. I mean, if it doesn't, then I could've ruined our team's chances of winning and that certainly isn't good.

* * *

At the pool beneath the waterfall, Lotus and Devin were washing off in the water. Both had gone underwater and were essentially soaked. They were now drying off in the sun on a large flat rock, lying face to face.

"I'd honestly rather just stay here for the rest of the challenge," Lotus said. "It's such a nice day to waste doing anything else but relaxing."

"Yeah, but we should really be doing the challenge. I'd prefer not to lose, ya know," Devin said.

"Think about it, though, Devin. The last challenge we were the only ones who did well. I think we deserve a little bit of a break, Lotus said. "Don't you think so?"

"You do make a good point," Devin said with a smile. "It _would_ be more fun with just us two here by ourselves."

"Tell me about it," Lotus winked. A moment later she jumped back in the water. "Are you coming back in?"

"Hell yeah I am," Devin grinned as he followed Lotus in.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lotus:** Today has been _really_ fun. (She chuckles for a moment before regaining her focus.) I'm so glad that me and Devin are on the same team. All of my past relationships have been with such beta males. Let's just say that it was fun to spend some time with someone actually masculine. Someone that's not a bitch boy.

* * *

Monique had finished emptying her large bucket of grease into a small pool on one of the paths in the forest. " _Alright, this should be adequate_ ," she thought contently to herself. " _Maybe I have time to go find another prank?_ ," she wondered to herself. Her train of thought was cut short when she heard heavy footsteps coming towards her rapidly. Instinctively, she hid behind a tree trunk.

Monique watched attentively to see who was making the sound. A moment later, she received her answer.

"How… are you… still chasing me…?" Henrique panted as he ran across a bend in the path.

"Because… I'm…. proving a point…" Landon yelled as he turned the corner only a few strides behind Henrique.

"Well, I...get the… ideAAAA," Henrique yelled as he ran over the grease and fell backwards, throwing his water balloons up in the air in the process.

Landon stopped running before he reached the grease spot, but unfortunately the balloons fell on both him and Henrique, getting them both quite wet.

Henrique got up from the ground and stretched his back. "Well, I guess you did prove your point. You still got wet though."

"Yeah I get it," Landon scoffed. "Although, I did lead you into a trap. Not sure whose trap it is."

"It's mine," Monique said as she walked out into the path. "Landon, you were literally in the Mess Hall with me when I got the grease."

"I guess I forgot," Landon said as he tried to recall. "Solid idea though."

"Wow, this is quite the party, huh?" Angelica said as she and Sebastian approached from through the woods.

"Hey, team," Henrique said. "There are some prime targets for you guys standing right here."

"This is oddly convenient," Sebastian said. "I guess we're obliged to go after you guys then."

"Well, I would prefer that to not happen, obviously," Monique said as she exited the area.

"I'll go after her," Angelica said to Sebastian as she followed after Monique.

Landon, Sebastian, and Henrique were still by the grease trap standing awkwardly.

"Sebastian, at this point, I honestly don't care if you hit me with those balloons or not, but don't go overboard," Landon said. "I'm too tired to run again."

Sebastian lobbed one balloon at Landon, which only got his legs wet. "I'm not the kind of person to take advantage of someone, so I'll go try to find someone else."

Sebastian went off in the other direction, leaving Henrique and Landon by themselves.

"See, that's what sportsmanship is," Landon said sarcastically to Henrique.

"Sorry. I guess," Henrique shrugged.

* * *

 **Confesional:**

 **Henrique:** I guess how I played the situation with Landon might have been a little childish, but he seemed to be overreacting. Angelica and Sebastian hopefully will use the balloons more successfully than I did. Angelica will, at least.

 **Monique:** One of my grease spots worked well, so I hope the other one I set will do the same. I hope everyone else's ideas are working just as well, but that probably isn't true.

 **Angelica:** Looks like it's just up to me to salvage the water balloon idea. No offense to my partners, but I don't think they're as smart as I am when it comes to challenges. You have to play hard, but you can't just go around annoying everyone around you.

 **Sebastian:** Pranking isn't really a challenge that sts super well with me. No matter what happens to me, I just can't attack other people. Liv was the same way and she got eliminated so I know I should change my attitude, but this challenge isn't helping.

* * *

Shayli finally made her way back to her team's cabin after her walk of shame from the forest. She slammed the door behind her and walked to the sink in the bathroom. She turned the knob, but the faucet didn't let any water out.

"You've got to be kidding me," Shayli muttered to herself. "This is my luck, huh."

Dismayed, she walked out of the cabin, slamming the door in the process, and walked to the beach and doused her face with the sea water.

" _Might as well just sit and tan at this point,_ " Shayli though with a shrug as she dug her feet in the sand and relaxed.

* * *

Across the beach, Carson was waiting intently for someone to walk into his tripline. He'd been waiting for an hour and not one person came by.

" _This challenge is a bitch,_ " he thought to himself, annoyed. He was hiding behind a few rocks that jutted out from the water. They had gotten hot after being in the sun for so long.

" _What did Lance say about the criteria of the challenge? I think it was having a successful trap, so I guess I can just use my own…_ " Carson thought. After remaining indolent for a few more minutes, he walked into his own trap, making an elaborate fall on the way into the sand.

"Wow, this tripling is _really_ well-made. I'm sure whoever made this deserves a lot of recognition," he stated loudly in the hopes that someone would notice. Sadly, no one did and Carson was left by himself tangled in a fishing line.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Carson:** That was embarrassing. I hope Lance is lenient of the challenge criteria because I pretty much just wasted an entire day watching sand blow in the wind.

* * *

Rowena and Otto were spending the challenge time inside the Mess Hall, essentially barricaded from the rest of the contestants.

"Do you think anyone is wondering where we are?" Otto asked Rowena. "We've been here for a long time, you know."

"Honestly, I don't know and I really don't think it matters," Rowena said. "The way I look at it is that we're not giving the other teams any advantages by being vulnerable to any of their pranks."

"I guess that makes sense. It's a boring way to spend a challenge, though," Otto stated.

"The challenge can't be going on for too much longer," Rowena noted. "It's been a while since we started."

"Fair enough," Otto said. "We'll be targets if our team loses."

Rowena thought for a moment about Otto's statement before realizing its truth. "I never thought about that, honestly. I have faith in our team, though."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Rowena:** How could I have forgotten the downside of hiding for the challenge? Ugh I feel so stupid now. And it was my idea to keep me and Otto here so it'll be my fault for like everything.

 **Otto:** Rowena seemed genuinely worried about losing the challenge once I said that to her. I didn't mean to make her question the entire day, but I can't really take that back now.

* * *

Daniella was walking by herself on the outskirts of the forest by the beach. She immediately turned her head backwards when she heard footsteps following her.

"Oh, hey Adrian," Daniella said gleefully when she realized who it was.

"Hey. I've been waiting to see you for the entire challenge," Adrian said with a smile.

"Tell me about it. It's been a drag the entire day until now," Daniella said.

"Glad I could brighten your day so much by just having you see me," Adrian chuckled. "I feel the same way when I see you."

Daniella blushed when she heard this. "Oh is that true?" she said seductively. "I'm sure you feel stronger about me than you've told me."

"Damn right I do," Adrian said as he and Daniella began to make out. "Let's take this somewhere more private."

Adrian and Daniella walked back to the cabins and Adrian pushed open the door to Team Xenon's cabin, hiding the fact that the doorknob had been broken off.

"No one will bother us in here," Daniella whispered to Adrian as she pulled him closer.

Adrian smirked and continued to caress Daniella's body. She gently pulled away and sat on the bed frame.

A moment later, she pulled Adrian back by the collar. However, the two were on top of the mattress-less bunk and both fell through and were surrounded by leaves and the comforter.

"What the hell is this?" Daniella said out loud as she and Adrian were covered by the comforter. The two pushed it back up and got out of the bed frame.

"That doesn't have to ruin what we had going," Adrian said as he stroked Daniella's hair.

"I guess," Daniella said as she kissed Adrian again.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lara said as she and Felix walked into the cabin, looking directly at Daniella and Adrian who were still kissing.

"Wow, I can't say I'm surprised, but during the challenge? That's certainly a strange time to be doing something like this," Felix said judgmentally.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Daniella said as she closed her eyes and shook her head, clearly dismayed.

"Well, I'm going to go now," Adrian said as he awkwardly left the Xenon members alone.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Adrian:** Those leaves are a blessing and a curse. On one hand, I knew we were going to get someone with them, but did it really have to be Daniella? It wouldn't be the first time we've done stuff here, but it still a fuckig let down.

 **Lara:** Daniella's been hoeing around a lot lately, I see. I'm surprised I didn't pay more attention to it before. If she's more focused on hooking up with people than she is with belong the team, I won't hesitate to kick her off.

 **Felix:** Why exactly was the comforter on the floor and where was the mattress? These are questions that I overlooked when I first walked in the cabin but now I can't stop thinking about them. I guess they aren't big issues, but I'm still curious.

 **Daniella:** I have never been more embarrassed in my entire life. Well, yeah, I guess I have, but that still doesn't relieve the awkwardness from what I experienced. Not only did I possibly ruin any chance with Adrian, but I also might've made myself a few enemies.

* * *

Angelica was still chasing Monique through the forest, although she had fallen behind a bit as Monique was naturally a faster runner.

" _Wow, she is tenacious,"_ Monique though as she began to finally lose Angelica. She kept running at full speed despite Angelica slowing her pace.

" _This is my only shot to do this,_ " Angelica though as she hurled the two balloons that she was carrying ahead at Monique.

The first balloon went over Monique's head by a long shot, but the second one arced in a way that it hit Monique's ankle. However, she didn't slow down.

" _I give up,_ " Angelica thought proudly to herself as she sat down and relaxed.

* * *

"ATTENTION CAMPERS," Lance belted through the PA system on the island. "PLEASE RETURN TO THE FRONT OF THE MESS HALL WHERE YOU WILL RECEIVE THE RESULTS OF TODAY'S CHALLENGE."

Upon hearing this mandate, the 20 remaining campers all headed toward the Mess Hall door, where a crowd formed.

"Well, if I'm being honest," Lance said once everyone arrived, "some of you really underwhelmed me. Some didn't, but many of you underperformed. On the bright side, most of your incompetence made it easier to determine the results of the challenge. They are as follows. First place goes to… Team Neon! Congratulations."

The Team Neon members celebrated amongst themselves.

"I guess we were right not to leave the Mess Hall after all," Rowena said to Otto.

"Anyways, the reward for the winners will be an optional hour-long jet ski lesson tomorrow morning. We'll dock at the, well, dock. I'd recommend going."

"Sounds fun," Jaime pointed out. "Certainly beats getting trapped in the ground for an entire day.

"Ahem," Lance coughed in an attempt to recenter the attention to himself. "The other two teams disappointed me more than Neon. Both of those teams had numerous members simply give up midway through the challenge, which is just a boring move. Stuff like that is why this show is stalling on the ratings. I'm not pleased with it. Anyways, second place goes to… Team Krypton… narrowly. That means Team Xenon will be meeting with me this evening at the campsite. One person will have his or her last day on the island. I'll be waiting."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Helena:** First place twice in a row? That's something I can get used to. It still doesn't make up for the fact that I had to break off a metal doorknob from the one cabin in order to not get caught, but I guess it was worth it.

 **Emily:** Second place isn't terrible. It's not ideal, but it's fine. Considering that Xavier and I couldn't find any more traps after Daniella's, I assume our teammates made up for us. Good job to them.

 **Carson:** It seems that setting off my own trap didn't really get my team any credit, unfortunately. I didn't see my teammates throughout the challenge, so I might've been the only one without any success. That won't sit will with me…

* * *

Hours later, Michelle and Monique were gathered in the girls' side of the Xenon cabin. Interns had retrieved the mattress Adrian hid and returned them.

"What are you feeling about the vote?" Michelle asked.

"Not even sure," Monique admitted. "I'd say either Carson or Daniella. Both of them jus grave up. Landon didn't contribute anything but he tried."

"Yeah, Landon is the most physically capable on this team if you ask me," Michelle said. "He hasn't really shown it much, though."

"Between Carson and Daniella, then, who do you think should stay?" Monique asked.

"It's hard to say," Michelle lamented. "The easiest choice would be Lara, but she's actually competent. I guess if you think about who's actually done more, then Daniella is probably better than Carson."

"Carson is also lazy," Monique noted. "Not to the extent of Tom, but not much better."

"So we'll vote for Carson right?"

"Yeah"

* * *

Landon , Felix, and Lara were on the beach discussing the impending vote.

"So you say you saw Daniella and Carson fooling around in the cabin during the challenge?" Landon asked to clarify.

"Yep," Felix nodded. "It was really obvious what was about to happen. Adrian's fly was down and it wouldn't had been much longer until they actually started.

"That's why we think you should join us in voting for Daniella," Lara said. "If she's not committed now, then she won't ever be."

"I mean that makes sense," Landon said. "I'll vote with you two. Who else is?"

"We still have to find out," Felix said. "Lara and I will take care of that."

"Alright. As long as I'm not going home," Landon said as he got up and walked toward the campsite.

As soon as Landon walked off, Carson sprinted down the beach and headed right toward Felix and Lara.

"Hey, I need to know who you're voting for," Carson said. "Like I don't have much time."

"What's the rush?" Lara inquired.

"I overheard Michelle and Monique from inside the cabin and they're planning to get rid of me tonight. I need to know if they're the only two," Carson said.

"I can't say anything about Daniella, but us and Landon are going for Daniella," Felix said. "You'd be the majority vote."

"I like Daniella," Carson said. "It's not like Monique or Michelle have done all that much better."

"Here, let's talk it out," Felix said as Carson squatted down.

"So here's what we know...," Lara began as the camera faded into Daniella and Adrian standing in the woods near the campsite

* * *

"Look, you're fine," Adrian said. "Anyone with a heart will keep you around. Trust me."

"I hope you're right," she said as he turned away from Adrian. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow," she said with a hopeful smile.

Daniella began to walk but was soon cut off by Carson.

"You're on thin ice," Carson stated bluntly. "Voting Monique is probably the only way you're staying tonight."

As soon as he finished talking, he ran off.

"Oh, uh…" Daniella muttered to herself in contemplation.

* * *

The seven members of Team Xenon were gathered around the campsite. Some glares were shot back and forth but no words were said.

"Hostile. That's how I like it," Lance chuckled. "Look you know the drill by now. You've all voted. If you get a coconut, you know what it means and if you don't, well, yeah."

"Let's get to the action. The members of Team Xenon that are safe tonight are

Felix…

Lara…

Michelle…

Landon…" Lance said as he handed out 4 of the 6 coconuts.

"The rest of you all received at least one vote," Lance stated to Monique, Daniella, and Carson. All three, understandably, looked a bit worried.

"The next camper to receive a coconut will be…

Carson."

Carson gladly took his coconut and looked much less tense. Monique looked genuinely concerned, as did Daniella.

"And the last coconut of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

…

Monique."

Monique breathed a sigh of relief as she and the other members of her team left to go back to the cabin.

"What was that about?" Monique whispered to Michelle.

"I have no clue. Someone here is out for you it seems," Michelle said. "We'll find out who."

* * *

Lance and Daniella were the only ones left at the campfire. The two walked to the edge of the dock where a boat was waiting.

"Daniella Quillen," Lance began. "You've placed 20th on Total Drama Tropic. It is custom for me to read you one of the confessionals of someone who placed a vote for you."

Daniella sighed. "Just get it over with I guess."

Lance began. "Daniella, you kinda dug yourself into the hole that got you this vote today. I hope getting Adrian's dick was worth it because it won't be happened anytime soon."

"Oh," Daniella said quietly as emotions quickly rushed inside of her mind. "Can I just wait and see if Adrian comes?"

"You get a few minutes," Lance nodded.

Daniella stood in silence, hoping Adrian would come to say goodbye. Minutes passed and no one came.

"Daniella, you must board now," Lance lamented.

"Alright," Daniella said with a tear as she got on the boat.

The boat departed the dock and Lance turned to the camera that was filming the send off.

"Today was eventful. Perhaps not to the extent which I expected, but I'd say this elimination ceremony certainly compensated. Don't worry, folks, the next challenge will be overflowing with drama. There will be plenty of tears,fighting, and drama. I can guarantee you that. Stay tuned for the next episode of Total Drama Tropic!"

"Cut!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Wow, I'm embarrassed that I took months to write this single chapter. With the school year ending, I can safely say that I'll be focusing much more time on this story. I can genuinely promise that. Enough of that, about the chapter. Daniella placing 20th shouldn't really be a shock for most people (if anyone actually reads this story). I liked writing for her because she was meant to have a good heart, but her main focus was flirting and that both defined her character and also got her eliminated. Her blossoming relationship with Adrian did not reciprocate the same care on both sides, however. She was meant to go early and now was her time. Anyway, any feedback is greatly appreciated as it inspires me to truly put all of my skills into these stories. Until next time!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Episode 7 Part 1

The night after the elimination ceremony had passed quite peacefully, as a slight breeze permeated the air throughout the night. Lance was standing on the dock at sunrise ready to give a recap of the previous night.

"Last time, on Total Drama Tropic," Lance began, "we had a prank war that unfortunately did not live up to my expectations. Some of the campers straight up quit the challenge. How outrageous is that? We also said good-bye to Daniella. It turns out that sneaking off someone during a challenge is not the way to win the game. How surprising. Today's challenge will be packed with drama. Expect to see tears, breakdowns, and maybe even a few fights. I can't wait. Can you? Stay tuned for more on Total Drama Tropic!"

"Cut!"

* * *

Michelle and Monique were on the north part of the island on a small hill that overlooked the water below. It was one of the most gorgeous places on the island.

"Thanks for coming here with me," Monique said to Michelle. "I just needed to clear my head after last night. I could barely sleep the entire night."

"I completely understand why you're worried, but honestly, it's just how the game works," Michelle said. "People are going to go after you at some point. You have to just let it happen."

"I know that. I'm just worried that I've been doing something horrible to someone else and I've been blind to it," Monique expressed. "Yeah, I'd like to win, sure, but I can't do it by hurting someone else."

"I get that," Michelle sympathized. "Trust me, nothing you've done so far has been harmful. You're not that kind of person. That's why it was so easy to become friends with you. Our team is lucky to have someone like you."

Monique smiled when she heard this. "Thanks, Michelle. I really needed that."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Monique:** Michelle is right. I haven't done anything immoral to anyone on this team. That does help me feel a little better knowing that Michelle will be someone I can confide in. I just wish I knew the real reason why I had voted against me.

 **Michelle:** I felt good helping Monique sort out her problem. But that got me thinking. How much about the rest of the team do I actually know? Honestly, not a whole lot. I'll feel a lot more confident knowing what the others are planning.

* * *

Below Michelle and Monique, the members of Team Neon were enjoying their jet ski outing. Shayli and Adrian had the most skill out of their team.

"How are you go good at this?" Adrian yelled as he avoided the spray from Shayli's jet ski.

"I did this last year in Key West" she yelled back. "I guess I retained my skill."

"I'm a bit jealous," Adrian belted as he began to catch up to Shayli. "This is sick."

"You'll get better," Shayli said. "You'll just ge trailed in the process." Shayli sped up her jet ski, leaving Adrian behind. He immediately tried to catch up.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Shayli:** Now that I think of it, this will be the first summer where my family won't have our June vacation. I miss being with them. This island is nice, but home is nicer.

* * *

Far behind the two, Rowena and Otto were moving at a conservative pace to avoid falling off and getting soaked.

"You know what? I'm having fun just doing this," Otto said to Rowena. "No point in risking it."

"Shayli and Adrian bolted off right away," Rowena said. "I guess they're the only ones who've done this before. It's better to learn now rather than later."

"My brother and my dad did this before at a lake in France," Otto recalled. "They wanted me and my sister to go do it but we were too scared. I don't really regret it much."

"As long as you don't live life with a bunch of regrets then I suppose it's alright," Rowena said. "Speaking of regrets, I'll regret not trying to go as fast as I can."

Rowena immediately sped off, bobbing up and down on the surface of the water. " _Definitely don't regret this."_

Unlike the others, who were all having an adrenaline rush, Jaime was not enjoying the reward.

" _I genuinely thought this would be fun, but this is terrible,_ " Jaime thought to himself as he dried off in the sun after falling in the water a few times. In nearly an hour since Team Neon reported to the dock, Jaime had only gone about a quarter mile, whereas the others had gone well over one.

A loud motorized noise suddenly approached Jaime rapidly from behind. Jaime turned his head to look behind him and saw Shayli coming toward him rapidly with Adrian not too far behind.

"Jaime, MOVE!" Shayli yelled as she came close and closer towards him.

"I can't!" Jaime yelled back with a frustrated tone.

A few seconds later, Shayli whizzed right by Jaime leaving him soaked and bobbing in the water unsteadily. He wiped some of the water off of his face but immediately after, Adrian's jet ski smacked into Jaime's, hurling both of them plunging into the water.

"Holy shit," Adrian said. "That was not supposed to happen."

"Yeah, clearly," Jaime said sarcastically as he hopped back on the jet ski. "This fucking sucks."

"Sorry," Adrian said as he get back on his jet ski. "Maybe try, I don't know, _moving_ next time."

Adrian sped off leaving Jaime in a state of angry disbelief.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jaime:** Such a great way to start off the day. (He rolls his eyes.) Looks like I'm never trying this again. I just hope there won't be any challenges like this because I'll be fucked.

* * *

On the east of the island, Helena was laying on a few large, flat rocks the jutted out from the after. Her totaled jet ski was a few feet away, its engine smoking and exposed through the metal.

" _Lance didn't say that we'd be punished for crashing one of these,_ " Helena thought to herself. " _I still probably should've been paying attention. Too late now,_ " she shrugged as she got off of the rocks and went back to the cabin.

On her way back, she spotted Lotus and Devin in the shallow part of the water. " _More couples? Didn't expect those two,_ " she said to herself as she she walked down the beach.

Devin was floating on his back, the front of his body completely emerged from the water.

"How can you float like that?" Lotus asked. She was lightly treading water. The sand on the sea bad was just below her height.

"It takes core strength," Devin said as he stopped floating and stood up instead. "You also just need to relax."

"I'm trying to relax," Lotus said. "This game is already kinda stressful."

"Really," Devin said as he swam closer to Lotus. "Why is that?"

"Liv is gone and she was the only person that I really talked to and I just feel like I'm not being a likeable person," Lotus confessed.

Devin looked concerned when he heard this. "You have me. And I doubt anyone would disregard anyone with as much talent and personality as you."

"I guess you're right," Lotus said. "Sometimes I worry that maybe I act too outrageous to people and that drives them away."

"Well, you're wrong for thinking that," Devin said strongly. "You're a great person to be around. Why do you think I'm here?"

Lotus blushed. "Well, it _does_ sound a lot better when you put it that way." She floated over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It looks like Team Krypton as a new couple now, huh?"

Devin returned another kiss and smiled. "Sure looks that way."

* * *

Carson and Felix were still lounging in their side of their team's cabin.

"It really sucks that Daniella is gone," Carson said. "I was sure we had enough votes for someone else. Unless someone didn't vote the way we planned."

Felix looked concerned as Carson looked suspiciously at him. "Hey, it wasn't me, dude. I'm honest and I can tell you my vote was for Monique last night. I promise you that."

Carson shrugged when he heard this. "I don't think you're lying. Someone is though. Either Lara or Daniella must've switched. Daniella did seem shocked when I told her that she might be going. Maybe she didn't believe me."

"It's not a big deal," Felix said. "You're still here. I'm still here. We have to lookout for ourselves more than anyone. You know that."

Carson sighed. "Yeah. But looking out for yourself involves looking out for others and I haven't been doing that real well."

"Whatever you say," Felix said as he got up. "Play the game how you want." Felix left Carson by himself on the boys' side of the cabin.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Felix:** Did I vote for Monique? No. That would've been a stupid choice. Carson clearly wasn't thinking about how eliminating one of our best member would affect the rest of us. It's better he doesn't know about my vote.

* * *

Angelica and Emily were tanning on the beach near a cove at the northern end of the island. Both had on sunglasses and were wearing

swimsuits.

"This is how summer should be spent," Angelica said happily. "On a beach with friends. You can't beat it."

"Couldn't agree more," Emily said. "This wasn't the vacation I had planned to have this summer but it's worth it. It certainly beats going to the Grand Canyon."

Angelica shrugged. "I dunno. I've wanted to go to go there for a while but it's a long trip from where we live."

"Where do you live?" Emily asked. "I don't think I've asked."

"Upstate New York. Sorta near Syracuse," Angelica said. "What about you?"

"Tucson," Emily said. "Arizona. A lot of people don't know where that is."

"Interesting. How how does it get there? I always assumed the southwest was like Hell," Angelica said.

"Yeah it's not rare to have temperatures in the 100's," Emily said. "Being here is actually cooler surprisingly."

"That must really suck," Angelica lamented. "I could never do that. Unless if I was paid."

"You get used to it."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Angelica:** This show really does bring people from all around together. Without being here, I would've never met Emily or anyone else and that would suck. Friends can be found anywhere, I guess.

* * *

Lara was doing yoga on the beach outside the cabins. She had brought a yoga mat from her home and had it laying over the damp sand.

A breeze blew through her hair. " _Finally, I can relax again,_ " she thought to herself as she extended her legs backward and leaned backward.

"What are you doing?" Landon asked as he ran down the beach. "Yoga? I guess we all have our own interests."

"What exactly do you do to pas the time? Trampoline? What are you, 7?" Lara scoffed back, still keeping her eyes closed.

"No, that was just improvising," Landon said, feeling the sarcasm. "I was actually on a run. Nothing wrong with that."

"Fair enough," Lara said. "But if we have a physical challenge, you'll be all tired out. Risky choice."

Landon thought about that for a moment. "Hmm. It was only a jog anyways. Nothing too strenuous."

"Maybe you should think ahead of time," Lara advised. "It might save you one day."

"Sure," Landon shrugged. "Keep doing what you're doing," he said as he went off.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Landon:** Lara had a point about wasting my energy. But I think staying in shape for challenges is a bit more important. One day it'll pay off for me.

* * *

Henrique was reading a science-fiction novel in his bed. He was the last one left on his team to leave the cabin; he was enjoying the peace and quiet.

" _Huh, didn't expect that,_ " Henrique thought as he raised his eyebrows after finishing a chapter. " _I guess it does make sense thinking about it._ "

A few pages later, the door opened behind Henrique's bunk. Sebastian and Xavier walked back in, still wet and in their swimsuits.

"You should dry off better next time," Henrique scolded. "Now the floor will be all wet."

"It's not a huge deal," Xavier shrugged. "We dried off the best we could."

"Well I don't want to have a moldy floorboard to deal with for the rest of the summer," Henrique stated.

"We'll only be in here for a few minutes just so we can change for the challenge," Sebastian said. "What are you reading anyways?"

"A book about a dystopian future," Henrique said. "It's fine. Not a super unique book or anything."

"How can you spend a nice morning like this in here?" Xavier asked. "You could at least read outside."

"The heat tires me out," Henrique said. "I prefer not to tire myself if I can avoid it."

"Whatever," Xavier said as he grabbed his clothes and went to change in the bathroom.

"Personally, I'd rather spend the day inside also, but the weather is never this nice where I live," Sebastian said.

"Yeah the weather back home isn't great either," Henrique said. "I just don't care enough to get out."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Sebastian:** I feel like Henrique and Xavier don't get along very well. I wish they would be more amicable because I like both of them but they just have some tension for some weird reason.

 **Henrique:** Being judged for staying inside during summer? I thought I left that at home with my mother. I love her to death but she always pressures me to be more active and I just don't care. She knows that.

* * *

A short while later, Lance had called all of the campers to the Mess Hall for breakfast. They had all finished by the time Lance arrived.

"Greetings, everyone," Lance said as he entered the room, shifting everyone's attention toward himself. "I hope you're ready to uncover some deep secrets from your fellow campers because that's the theme of today's challenge. I'll explain a bit more after you all change into your swimwear and meet at the dock. I'll see you all there."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Rowena:** Uncovering secrets? Um, yeah no thanks. I don't have much to hide but there are still things that I don't want to be revealed. How will Lance even know these things anyways?

* * *

About 10 minutes later, everyone was gathered at the dock with a change in outfit. Everyone was looking in wonder at a confusing looking object that seemed to appear over the water. It contained 3 bench seats, one per team, and a few industrial fans, all propped up by individual levers.

"I see everyone is admiring our engineers' creation," Lance smiled to the others.

"Yeah, but what exactly is that?" Jaime asked.

"I was getting to that," Lance informed. "Today's challenge will be a quiz. Now, I know that you all just got finished with school and tests are the last thing on your minds, but this one is different. The questions will be asked contain secrets that our producers have uncovered from each of your pasts."

Some of the campers looked worried after hearing this news.

"Here's how the game will play out. I'll ask each of the teammates one question per round. For Team Neon and Xenon, since there are only 6 of you, your teams will each nominate one person to answer the final question per round. There will be 2 rounds. The first round will consist of someone from each team being asked a question with the answer being someone from their own team. A correct answer is one point. There is a twist in round 2 which I will address when the time comes. However, an incorrect response will result in your team's bench being lowered into the water. When it raises back up, our fans will turn on full power, leaving you team shivering cold. You know, just an incentive to answer correctly," Lance detailed. "Are you all ready?"

"Does everyone have an answer dedicated specifically to them?" Angelica asked.

"Good question. Yes. Everyone has at least one question pertaining to them. Some of the more interesting contestants have numerous questions," Lance informed. "Is that all?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright," Lance nodded. "Everyone, swim out to your bench. We'll begin shortly."

As the campers swam out toward the construct, Lance turned to a cameraman.

"The challenge didn't even start and some of our campers are already nervous. That's just what I wanted to see. Will there be tears? Fights? Rage-induced outbreaks? I sure hope so. Find out what happens when we return to Total Drama Tropic!"

"Cut!"

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, this chapter took longer than I had hoped, but I suppose I'm getting better with consistent updates. I'll get back into a better system... eventually. Anyways, this challenge should be a lot of fun to write. Some campers will have secrets revealed that will change the course of the game. I can't promise anything, but I sure hope you all view some characters after this chapter. If you read this chapter and have any feedback, I'd love to hear it! Until next time.  
_**


End file.
